LUZ DE ESTRELLAS PARA UNA LUZ DE LUNA
by Usagui Kou
Summary: UNA NUEVA VIDA... UN NUEVO COMIENZO... Seiya y Serena... UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD ¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS! CAP 19Up! Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Sorpresa! ¡TERMINADA!
1. eL COMIENZO

**Bien aquí esta la continuación de amor verdadero… un breve resumen para los que se la perdieron… "Una nueva pelea se libro en la tierra… la Reina Beryl regreso de las tinieblas con mayor poder pero con el mismo objetivo, conquistar la tierra… las chicas lograron vencer con ayuda de Neflyte, y de los chicos de Three Ligths… Una pelea difícil que termino con una perdida… Seiya había Muerto sin lograr revivir por falta de energía… pero Darien al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena por Seiya decidió dar la poca energía vital que le quedaba y entregársela a Seiya… y junto con ella iría la parte que le pertenecía de aquel ser que estaba destinado a ser su hija… el dolor invadía los corazones de todas y al momento en que Darien murió una luz incandescente los ilumino… Nuevamente tenían una nueva oportunidad… sin recuerdos de dolor poderes o batallas solo una adolescencia normal… Neflyte, Yaten, Taiki, Amy, Rey, Lita, Mina… Seiya Serena… Todos tenían una nueva oportunidad… **

**CAPITULO #1**

**EL COMIENZO**

¡YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!

Un día normal en la vida de Serena Tsukino

Mamá porque no me despertaste –Serena bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

Pero si llame a tu puerta varias veces… pensé que habías escuchado –ijo Mamá Ikuko tranquilamente

¡Hay Ya es tarde! –Serena salio a toda prisa de su casa

¡Serena tu desayuno! –Demasiado tarde…

Déjala Má… Esa torpe nunca cambiara

¡Te escuche Samy! –Grito Serena desde no se donde

Serena corría rápidamente mientras repetía… "Ya es tarde, ya es tarde" y de pronto se topo con una chica de largos cabellos rubios y un gran moño rojo que entraba de igual manera a la escuela…

Creo que se nos hizo tarde otra vez Serena

¡Mina! Que bien, el regaño compartido duele menos

Las chicas trataron de entrar a escondidas al salón pero…

Señorita Tsukino, Señorita Aino, creo que estas no son horas de entrar a mi clase –Dijo el profesor que aun les daba la espalda mientras escribía en el pizarrón

Hay profesor Taeda… como puede saber que somos nosotras si ni siquiera nos ha visto –Dijo Mina

Porque solo ustedes son puntuales para llegar tarde

Dijo el profesor volteando para mirar a las chicas dejando ver a un adulto joven, alto y delgado, de hermosos ojos café claro al igual que la cabellera que llegaba poco más debajo de sus hombros

Chicas el semestre ya casi termina… no creen que estaría bien que llegaran al menos una vez temprano a mi clase

¡Lo prometemos profesor! –Dijeron las 2 enérgicamente levantando la mano derecha

si, si todos los Lunes es lo mismo… tomen asiento y apunten lo que estoy escribiendo

¡Si profesor! –Dijeron cual soldados siguiendo la orden de su general

Deberían tratar de despertarse más temprano chicas –Dijo Amy después de terminada la clase –Si siguen llegando tarde y reprobando los exámenes de literatura terminarán reprobando la materia

Y no solo de esta materia… tienen muchas en peligro de reprobar y no todos los profesores son tan buenos y considerados como el profesor Taeda –Dijo Lita

Gracias por el cumplido Señorita Kino –Dijo el profesor detrás de la apenada joven

Yo… Profesor Taeda… -Las mejillas de Lita parecían tomates -Pensé que se había marchado

Olvide unos papeles –Dijo sonriente y con voz amable –Señoritas deberían seguir el consejo de sus compañeras

El profesor tomo unos papeles del escritorio y salio del salón

Uyyy Lita –Dijo Serena –Se nota que te gusta el profesor Taeda

Serena no digas tonterías –Dijo Lita tratando de esconder su sonrojo

Pues a mi me parece que harían una muy bonita pareja

Mina como crees… es mucho más grande que yo

¡El amor no tiene edad! –Dijeron Mina y Serena románticamente

Ja ja já –Rió Amy al ver la cómica escena

Además no son tantos años… -Dijo Mina

Haber… -Dijo Serena pensativa –tu tienes 16 y suponiendo que el profesor tenga 32 serían… 2 y 6 son 6 y 3 es…

16 Serena –Dijo Amy al ver los apuros de su amiga –El profesor Taeda le dobla la edad…

-Sshshshshs –Lita tapo su boca repentinamente –Amy no tiene que enterarse todo el salón

Este… hay si… perdón

Las clases transcurrieron sin más que contar… primero Economía y luego Cómputo todas sin ningún percance…

Chicas adivinen de lo que me acabo de enterar –Dijo Mina

¿De que Mina?

El grupo Three Ligths vendrán a nuestra ciudad

¿Qué? –Amy y Lita estaban sorprendidas

¿Three Ligths? –Preguntó Serena algo confundida

Si ¿no es genial?

¡Sí! –Gritaron Amy y Lita

Este… ¿quienes son?

Hay Serena no puede ser que no los conozcas –Dijo Mina decepcionada –Es el grupo Pop del momento y esta integrado por el gallardo y apuesto Yaten

El intelectual Taiki –Continuo Amy

Y el menor pero más apuesto Seiya –Termino Lita

¡Son geniales! –Dijeron las 3

aaa… -Dijo Serena sin tomarle mucha importancia

Pero eso no es todo… Al parecer se instalarán aquí un buen tiempo así que tendrán que estudiar en alguna escuela

Eso sería genial –Dijo Mina –imaginen que vinieran a estudiar a nuestra escuela

Por eso tenemos que ir a recibirlos al Aeropuerto –Dijo Mina –Es nuestro deber como miembros del club de fans y tal vez logremos hablar con ellos y viendo a chicas tan hermosas como nosotras querrán venir a estudiar a nuestra escuela

¿A que horas llega el avión Mina? –preguntó Amy imaginando la respuesta

Ese… es un pequeño problema… -Dijo Mina –El avión llega a las 7 de la mañana

Mina a esa hora tenemos clase

Si lo sé… pero toca la clase de cocina… vamos ni siquiera a Serena le afectara el faltar… -Además es por ella… no crees que merece conocerlos

¿Yo? –Dijo Serena confundida –pero si yo no…

Si… por ti Serena –Dijo Mina tapando rápidamente la boca de Serena

¿Qué dices Amy? –Preguntó impaciente Lita

Vamos Amy di que si… -Dijo Mina insistente

Bueno… Si no nos afectara faltar.. además es por Serena…

Si por Serena –Dijeron Lita y Mina esperando la respuesta de Amy

Esta bien… vamos!

¡BRAVO!

_Que tal vuelvo de nuevo a tratar de ganar terreno… espero les agrade esta historia… tratare de no cometer los mismos errores que en las anteriores… por favor dejen ¡¡Reviews! Mañana les traigo el próximo capitulo… "Una reunión en el Aeropuerto" _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	2. UNA REUNION EN EL AEROPUERTO

Capitulo 2

UNA REUNION EN EL AEROPUERTO

-¡Serena Apurate! –Gritaba Mina afuera de casa de Serena

Mina, ya no somos niñas de primaria

Vamos Amy no te avergüences –Dijo Mina –¡Serena…

¿Que pasa Mina? –Preguntó Lita al ver que Mina se callaba de repente

Yo… nada es solo que sentí como si esto ya hubiera pasado –Dijo Mina pensativa –Pero no importa ¡Serena!

Ya no grites Mina –Dijo Serena abriendo la puerta de su casa más dormida que despierta –Ya estoy aquí

Serena porque tardaste tanto…

Mina… apenas son las 5:00am –Dijo Serena

El avión llega a las 7 y no seremos las únicas Fans con ganas de verlos… Apresúrense

La chicas corrieron asta la avenida principal donde tomaron un taxi… y al llegar al Aeropuerto

No pensé que hubiera tantas chicas –Exclamó Lita al ver a cientos de chicas rodeando el Aeropuerto

-Se los dije –Dijo Mina

Creo que será inútil entrar a verlos -dijo Amy

¡Claro que no! –Dijo Mina –Yo no me iré de aquí sin ver a mis amados Three Ligths

Pues creo que será muy difícil –Dijo Lita

Tengo Sueño! –Decía Serena

Tengo una idea para sacar a esas chicas al menos lo suficiente para poder ganar un lugar cerca de donde ellos pasarán –Dijo Mina suspicazmente

¿Mina que aras? –Pregunto Amy con algo de miedo por las locas ideas que solían ocurrírsele a Mina

Ustedes solo observen

Mina se separo un poco de ellas y se le acerco a una chica de la multitud y le susurro al oído algo y esa chica se le susurro lo mismo a otra… en menos de10 minutos todas las chicas corrían rápidamente fuera del Aeropuerto…

Listo –Dijo Mina triunfante –Las idas de la bella Mina siempre funcionan

Pero que fue lo que hiciste –Preguntó intrigada Lita

Es un pequeño secreto, Ahora acerquémonos rápido a la Área de salida de pasajeros que no falta mucho para que lleguen

Mina yo tengo sueño! –Se quejaba Serena

-Que ingeniosa idea –Dijo una chica de largos cabellos negro y un uniforme de de un color gris acercándose a las chicas

Gracias –Dijo Mina contenta por aquel comentario –Oye yo a ti te conozco…

Si tu eres la Señorita Hino… -Dijo Amy –La sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa

Así es –Dijo Sonriente orgullosa de ser reconocida –Pero pueden llamarme Rey

Mucho gusto… -Dijo cortésmente Amy estirando su mano para saludar –Yo soy Amy Mizuno

-Yo soy Lita Kino

Y yo soy Mina Aino

¡Tengo Sueño!

A y ella es Serena –Dijo Mina algo apenada por el comportamiento de su amiga

¿Cómo puedes tener sueño cuando estas a punto de conocer a Three Ligths? –Dijo Rey sorprendida

No me interesa… -Dijo Serena –Tengo hambre

Valla que eres una chica rara –Dijo Rey

Yo no soy rara! –Grito Serena

De pronto un temblar se sintió en el suelo

Creo que tu pequeña mentira a sido descubierta –Dijo Rey

Acerquémonos lo más que podamos –Dijo Mina empujando a las demás

En cuestión de segundos El Aeropuerto estaba nuevamente repleto de jóvenes adolescentes…

¡Ya llego el avión! –Comenzaron a gritar varias chicas

¡Ya llegaron! –Gritaron Amy Rey Lita y Mina emocionadas

De la emoción las chicas comenzaron a aventarse y aun más cuando la puerta se abrió

¡No me gusta esto! –Grito Serena –Tengo hambre

Pero nadie la escuchaba…

Yo no quiero estar aquí –Serena se dio la media vuelta y atravesó aquella selva de personas y contrabajos logro salir de aquel lugar

¡Seiya! ¡Taiki! ¡Yaten! –se escuchaba gritar a las salvajes adolescentes

Sí que están locas esas chicas… mejor iré a comprar algo a la tienda –Dijo Serena al escuchar el gruñir d su estomago -¡Que suerte tengo ya abrieron la tienda!

Se acercó a la tienda que estaba casi abandonada y era atendida por una señora mayor

Buenas días señora quisiera una gran rebanada de ese pay que tiene ahí y unos cuantos de esos dulces… y también una refresco y…

Ya imaginaran cuantas cosas compro la hambrienta Serena (ni idea de donde saco el dinero :p) se dio la vuelta y al caminar…

Oye ten más cuidado –Dijo Serena molesta mientras se agachaba para recoger los dulces que un joven alto y con lentes oscuros que al parecer llevaba mucha prisa le había tirado

Perdona es que no me fije…

Pues deberías tener más cuidado –Dijo Serena molesta

Mira para que no te molestes te daré un autógrafo –Dijo El chico mientras se quitaba lo lentes oscuros y mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos

¿Autógrafo? –Preguntó Serena confundida –Y yo porque he de querer un autógrafo tuyo

¿Qué acaso no sabes quien Soy? –Dijo El chico sorprendido –Creo que no soy tan famoso como creía

A ya se… eres el nuevo casanova de por aquí… pues lamento informarte que no estoy interesada

Ja ja já –Rió el chico –Tengo que irme Bombón pero espero verte pronto

¡Mi nombre es Serena! –Grito enfadada

¿A quien le gritas Serena? –Preguntó Mina extrañada

A un sujeto antipático –Dijo Serena aún molesta –Que ustedes no estaban viendo a ese tal Tru Lis o Tri lais… ¿Cómo era?

Three Ligths Serena… -Dijo Amy

Pues si los vimos… pero al parecer venían cansados del viaje –Dijo Mina decepcionada

Era normal Mina… -La consoló Lita

Chicas creo que lo mejor será que nos apresuremos porque sino llegaremos tarde a Economía

Tienes razón Amy –Dijo Lita

Bueno nos vemos luego Rey

Adiós Chicas –Contesto Rey

En el asiento trasero de una Limosina conversaban 3 chicos

Esas chicas en verdad que estaban histéricas… pensé que nunca saldríamos de ahí

No puedo creer que griten que nos aman cuando ni siquiera nos conocen Taiki

Que esperabas… son chicas –Seiya no debiste de haber escapado… tu responsabilidad es atender a las fans

Seiya… estas escuchando lo que te dice Taiki

Este… sí

Déjalo Taiki… no tiene remedio –Dijo Yaten

Bien ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por a cual escuela debemos de ir

Eso es una tontería –Dijo Yaten –Lo mejor sería que siguiéramos con maestros privados

Yo también pienso así Yaten… pero Drake piensa que el estudiar en una escuela publica ayudaría como publicidad… Miren aquí están los folletos

Seiya se apresuro a arrebatarles los folletos…

Creo que esta es la escuela más indicada

_Que tal por fin se reunirán… y comenzará lo interesante… recuerden dejarme por ahí un pequeño Review para saber que piensan_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	3. NUEVOS ALUMNOS

CAPITULO3

NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES

-Ya no tardan

Que emoción…

Somos tan afortunadas de ir en esta escuela

Cosas como estas no dejaban de escucharse por toda la preparatoria Juban…

Pensé que llegaría tarde otra vez... –Serena llegaba a toda prisa a la escuela cuando se detuvo al ver a todas las alumnas reunidas fuera de esta -…Pero parece que se han suspendido las clases

Serena por que te tardaste –Grito Mina

Mina… que pasa se suspendieron las clases

Incluso yo que voy en otra escuela lo sé –Dijo Rey que también llegaba corriendo

¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí…? Esta no es tu escuela

Serena! –La reprendió Amy –Perdónala Rey…

Valla al parecer la noticia corrió muy rápido –Dijo Lita

Pueden decirme porque hay tanto alborotó –Insistió Serena

Pues por que…

¡Ya llegaron! ¡Están aquí!

Ven Serena… -Mina jalo rápidamente a Serena

Frente a la puerta de la escuela una Limosina con cristales negros se detuvo… la puerta de esta se abrió dejando salir a 3 apuestos chicos con uniforme y lentes oscuros

¡Seiya!

¡Yaten!

¡Taiki!

Todas las chicas gritaban y pedían autógrafos… Seiya y Taiki firmaban algunos pero…

Vamonos de aquí chicos hay mucho escándalo –Dijo Yaten

Tienes Razón –Dijo Taiki

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar pero Seiya se detuvo precipitadamente

¡Hola!

Esa vos… -Serena no quería mirar –No puedo tener tan mala suerte

-Nos esta saludando a nosotras –Dijo Rey emocionada

Si tu Bombón

¿Tú? Eres parte del grupo Tru lis

¡Three Ligths Serena! –Reprendieron sus amigas más fuerte que nunca

Seguro te mueres porque este en tu salón

¿Yo? Ni loca –Grito Serena

Nos vemos Bombón

Ya te dije que me llamo Serena –Dijo Molesta mientras el chico se marchaba –Es un engreído

Serena… -Amy Rey Lita y Mina Miraban a Serena fijamente y con ojos interrogantes y molestos -¿Conoces a Seiya?

No sé como se llama y ni me importa… es un grosero presumido y engreído

¡Serena! –Reprendieron fuertemente -¿Cómo lo conociste?

Ya ni me acuerdo… vamos al salón o llegaremos aun más tarde –Dijo Serena sin esperar respuesta y caminando hacia su salón

Nos vemos luego Rey –Gritaron Lita mina y Amy mientras seguían a Serena corriendo

En el salón las chicas entraron rápidamente y rodearon el asiento de Serena

Vamos Serena cuéntanos como lo conociste –Insistió Mina

Ya les dije que no lo recuerdo –Dijo Serena indiferente

Pues yo no se si fue mi imaginación o a Seiya le brillaron los ojos cuando te vio –Dijo Mina

Si yo también lo note –Dijo Amy en tono pícaro

Imagínense somos las mejores amigas de la futura novia del guapo Seiya Kou

¡Claro que no! –Dijo Serena entre apenada y molesta

Chicas hagan favor de tomar asiento

Si profeso Taeda

Bien…

Hoy comenzaran a estudiar con nosotros 3 nuevos alumnos…

Estarán en nuestro salón –Dijo Lita emocionada

Apuesto a que Seiya pregunto en que salón estabas Serena –Dijo Mina sonriente

Mina no digas tonterías

Chicos pasen… Quiero presentarles a Yaten…

Estarán en nuestro salón… -Murmuraban las alumnas

Bien creo que ya los conocen… espero sean amables con ellos y los ayuden a acoplarse a nuestra escuela pronto… mmm… Joven Taiki haga favor de sentarse a un lado de la señorita Mizuno… Yaten mmm… creo que se sentará aun lado de la señorita Aino… (Tenga mucho cuidado con esa chica) –Le murmuro al oído con una sonrisa

¡Profesor Taeda! –Reprendió Mina

Tenía que prevenirlo –Dijo Sonriendo… -Y usted joven Seiya…

Aquí hay un lugar libre profesor –Grito una joven de cabellos largos de un color verde agua que llevaba sujetados en una diadema color rojo –Soy Sonoko Yui la miembro numero uno del club de Three Ligths

- No lo sé señorita Yui Creo que lo mejor será que se siente en el asiento que esta libre detrás de la señorita Tsukino, por lo que vi anteriormente ustedes ya se conocían… no se usted que opine joven Seiya

Seiya no respondió solo camino y…

-Hola Bombón –Dijo Seiya sonriente

Hm Hola –Dijo Serena no muy contenta

No puede ser que la tonta de Tsukino sea amiga de mi Seiya –Decía Sonoko a sus amigas

Al parecer a Sonoko no le agrado mucho la idea de que Seiya no la escogiera –Dijo Mina A Amy y Lita en secreto

-Bien… ahora saquen su libro en la pagina 47… "La literatura en el mundo moderno…"

Debes estar muy contenta de que estemos en el mismo salón Bombón –Dijo Seiya acercándose al oído de Serena

Debiste sentarte con Sonoko…

¿Me mostraras la escuela después de clases?

Hay tantas chicas en este salón… por que me lo pides a mi

Porque…

Claro que te la mostrara –Dijo Mina parándose de su lugar –No es así Serena

mmm…

Señorita Aino vuelva a su lugar por favor

Si Profesor –Dijo Mina algo apenada

Entonces que dices Bombón

Esta bien… pero te repito por tercera vez que mi nombre es Serena

Esta bien Serena Bombón

Después de un rato…

Bien la clase a terminado –Dijo El profesor Taeda –Pueden salir a su receso… lean la siguiente unidad y analícenla… las veo el viernes

En cuanto dijo esto el profesor Taeda todas las chicas se levantaron de su lugar acorralando a Yaten y Taiki en sus respectivos lugares mientras Mina y Serena no se como lo lograron pero sacaron a Seiya del salón mientras Lita corrió al pasillo a….

Profesor Taeda!

Señorita Kino…

Yo… este… quería saber si… si…

A te refieres al libro que dije te iba aprestar

no… este… yo…

Aquí lo tienes… Romeo y Julieta… es una gran historia… estoy seguro de que te gustara Lita… digo… Señorita Kino –El profesor Taeda parecía un adolescente

Gracias Profesor –Las mejillas de Lita estaban sonrojadas..

Lita se disponía marcharse cuando…

Señorita Kino!

Si profesor…

En sala de maestros se necesita una ayudante por las tardes… que archive cosas y nos ayude un poco en las oficinas… cree poder hacerlo… yo estaría con usted explicándole y ayudándole y solo serían 2 horas diarias después de clase

¡Claro que sí profesor! –Dijo Lita muy sonriente

_Se que quizás estos capítulos le suenen conocidos… :p pero creeanme todo esto se pondrá más interesante de ahora en adelante… no olviden dejar sus comentarios… _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	4. UN BAILE DE MASCARAS

**Capitulo 4:**

**Un baile de mascaras **

Serena Amy y Mina se encontraban en casa de Serena estudiando arduamente, cuando por extraño que parezca Amy interrumpió

Chicas conseguí Los boletos de esta noche –Dijo Amy emocionada

¿De que, Amy? –Preguntó intrigada Serena

No estaba enterada de que Three Ligths se presentara esta noche –Dijo Mina

Chicas, que ya no lo recuerdan

**u.u** **u.u** –Serena y Mina no comprendían

Debí imaginarlo… el concierto de violín que dará Michiru Kaiou

A si…. –Mina y Serena no parecían muy emocionadas

Vamos chicas… será una gran experiencia, además después del concierto habrá un baile de mascaras y por si fuera poco… Taiki me dijo que el y los demás irían

Por que no lo dijiste antes –Dijo Mina emocionada

Mina que tiene de especial que vallan, -Dijo Serena -además sigo pensando que será un concierto aburrido… vallan ustedes

Vamos Serena –La animo Mina –Esto servirá para que tu y Seiya se acerquen más, además no te gustaría estar en un hermoso baile de mascaras, como en las películas

No me interesa acercarme a ese engreído –Dijo Serena –Pero lo del baile…

-Vamos Serena

mmm… Está bien

¡Bravo! –Exclamaron Amy y Mina

Y a lita ya le dijeron –Preguntó Serena

Claro! –Contesto Amy –Nos esperara a las afueras del teatro

Bien entonces creo que ya es mucho estudio por hoy –Dijo Mina poniéndose de pie repentinamente –Es hora de ir a nuestras casas a arreglarnos

¿Arreglarnos?

Claro Serena, a ese tipo de conciertos las personas van muy elegantes, con hermosos vestidos y un hermoso abanico y esas cosas… –Dijo Mina emocionada

Mina tiene razón Serena –Dijo Amy

Pero…

No te preocupes Serena Yo te prestare alguno de mis vestidos, Lucirás tan hermosa que Seiya se enamorara de ti

¿Qué? Yo no quiero que se enamore de mi Mina

Si como tu digas, iré a mi casa a buscar el vestido que te prestaré y te ayudare a arreglarte

¿Ya? Pero todavía faltan 4 horas para el concierto

Hay Serena, cuanto crees que tardare en arreglarte, ¿2 horas? Es imposible

Pero Mina…

Mina no escucho a su amiga y salio a toda prisa

Yo también iré a arreglarme Serena –Dijo Amy mientras recogía el material de estudio

mmm… Esta bien, llamare a papá para ver si puede llevarnos el

Buena idea, nos vemos al rato –Dijo Amy mientras salía de casa de Serena

Si comentara todo lo que paso en la habitación de Serena mientras ella y Mina se arreglaban creo que llenaría como cuatro hojas y es que entre "Ponte esto" o "se te ve mejor esto" o "No eso no" se llevaron 3 horas, pero al ver a las dos o bueno 3 (Amy acababa de llegar) hermosas chicas incluso una eternidad para esperarlas hubiera valido la pena. Amy llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul con pequeños brillantitos en corte A, que tapaba sus hermosas zapatillas del mismo color y un Antifaz con lentejuelas, Mina llevaba el cabello suelto completamente y algo rizado, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de época color naranja con un hermoso antifaz con holanes, pero la que en verdad deslumbro fue Serena, se veía totalmente distinta, Su larga cabellera iba amarrada en una cola de caballo y aparte de su tupe a cada extremo de este dos largos mechones de cabellos caían libremente, su hermoso vestido era de un color beige largo en corte A y sus brazos se encontraban cubiertos por unas mangas acampanadas de una tela Beige transparente

Lucen hermosas –Exclamo el padre de Serena –Pero no se donde cabrán esos enormes vestidos en mi pequeño automóvil **:p**

Las chicas estaban en realidad emocionadas, era la primera vez que asistían a un baile tan elegante (Creo que el concierto paso a segundo termino **:p**) aunque creo que la emoción de Amy y Mina se debía más a la segura presencia de ciertos chicos famosos que asistirían al baile.

Cuando entraron al teatro un señor alto de esmoquin recogió sus bolsos y las escolto asta sus lugares. Primero se sentó Amy, luego Mina y después Serena

Permiso –Dijo un voz grave –que pasaba por la fila donde se encontraban las chicas asta llegar a lado de Serena

Creo que me dieron el lugar a lado de la chica más linda del teatro

Yo… este… -Serena estaba sonrojada al ver al apuesto joven alto de cabellera corta y Rubia

Serena que Suerte –Le susurro Mina

La luces del teatro se apagaron mientras en el escenario se encendían, el telón se corría y una joven de ojos claros, cabello de un azul agua, y un hermoso vestido negro entallado con una abertura en la pierna, tocaba el violín melodiosamente a ritmo de un piano de cola

Valla, es extraordinario –Exclamo Serena en vos baja

Toca muy Bien no es verdad –Comentó el chico extraño

Si… nunca la había… -De pronto Serena se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba y se sonrojo, guardando silencio rápidamente

El concierto termino con una gran ovación de pie

Gracias –Dijo La artista –les agradezco mucho el que hayan asistido, espero disfruten la gran velada que nos espera

La joven dejo el micrófono y se dirigió tras bastidores

Espero verte en la fiesta –Dijo El chico extraño mientras se ponía de pie se disponía a salir

¡Genial Serena! –Le dijo Mina mientras salían –Que suerte tienes, ese chico se ve muy apuesto y amable

Mina

Oigan chicas… han visto a Lita –Preguntó Amy

No… pensamos que la veríamos afuera pero…

Hola chicas

Lita…

Lita también lucia muy bonita, llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas, y sus hombros iban cubiertos por una estola de ceda verde transparente y su cabellera como rara vez iba suelta dejando verla caer hasta media espalda

Valla Lita que bien Luces –Exclamo Serena

Te ves hermosa Lita –Dijo Amy

Vamos chicas… -Dijo Lita apenada –Ustedes también Luce muy bonitas

Las chicas se dirigieron al salón de baile. Mina no tardo en encontrar a Yaten y invitarlo a bailar, (Ya ven Mina la mujer Moderna… hay que aprender de ella **:p**) Taiki no dudo en invitar a bailar a Amy, y Ahora solo quedaban Serena y Lita, que no se cansaban de negarse a una gran cantidad de chicos que las invitaban a bailar

Lita por que no aceptas bailar con nadie –Preguntó Serena

Yo… este… -Lita no sabía que contestar –Tu porque no aceptas

Pues… es que no soy este… muy buena bailando

Hay Serena

Vamos Lita… acaso esperas a alguien… -Dijo Serena Perspicazmente

Yo…

Quieres bailar conmigo

Yo… este… -Serena no sabía que decir al ver nuevamente a aquel apuesto joven

Vamos Serena ve

Pero es que yo… no sé bailar

Me encantara enseñarte –Dijo el joven extraño besando la mano de la apenada Serena

Yo…

Vamos Serena… ve…

Creo que Serena ya no podía negarse más, y fue una sorpresa que el joven extraño bailara tan bien que incluso los pequeños errores de Serena eran prácticamente invisibles… Pero Lita ahora se encontraba sola en un rincón de aquel gran salón, observaba como Mina bailaba de un lado para otro con Yaten, como las mejillas de Amy no perdían su color rojo mientras bailaba tranquilamente con Taiki, en verdad deseaba que esa persona estuviera ahí… Sus ojos recorrieron todo el salón pero… nada, que tonta fue al pensar que aquella persona iría y aunque hubiese asistido lo más seguro es que llevará pareja lo cual le dolería quizá mas que su ausencia, la mente de Lita no paraba de divagar…

¿Se me permite la osadía de interrumpir sus pensamientos?

Yo… -Lita iba a responder inconscientemente cuando sus ojos se toparon con… -¡Profesor Taeda!

No, no, no, lamento decirle que se a equivocado, princesa –Dijo El profesor –Este antifaz y este traje indican que soy un apuesto y gallardo príncipe

¿Príncipe?

Acaso osa dudarlo

Ho no… como puede creer eso vuestra alteza –Dijo Lita riendo

Gustaría vos de bailar conmigo, o me rechazará al igual que a tantos que han muerto en el intento –Dijo el profesor haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su meno

Como podría negarme yo al príncipe –Dijo Lita entre risas

Lita sonrió tímidamente, tomo la mano de su príncipe y se dirigieron asía el centro de la pista. En aquel instante el mundo parecía detenerse para Lita, desde que conoció al profesor Taeda su mente no había dejado de pensar en el ni un solo momento, y aunque sabía que todo aquello era un juego, una cortesía, no pudo evitar que sus ilusiones se dispararán a los cielos mientras bailaba con el.

Mientras tanto, Serena y el extraño joven de identidad aun no revelada cesaban de bailar y se dirigían a tomar un poco de agua

Estoy muy apenada –Dijo Serena –Debió ser para usted un desastre bailar con alguien tan torpe como yo

¿Torpe? –Contestó el muchacho sorprendido –Pero si yo solo he bailado con una excelente bailarina

¿Excelente bailarina? –Ahora Serena era la sorprendida –Pues… Gracias lo que pasa es que yo…

Hola bombón –Interrumpió Seiya

Seiya…

Wau… luces hermosa, claro que lucirías mejor sin ese tipo a tu lado

Seiya no seas grosero –reprendió Serena

Disculpa creo que nos estas interrumpiendo… -Dijo altaneramente el joven extraño

Creo que el que estaba bailando con mi novia eras tú –Dijo Seiya sarcásticamente

¿¿Tu novia?

Creo que tu "bombón" no acepta ese titulo

Eres un engreído –Dijo Seiya preparándose para atacar al extraño joven

¡Hola Serena!

Rey… tu que haces aquí

Veo que estas muy bien acompañada… vamos no seas maleducada preséntame –Dijo Rey poniéndose en medio de los dos jóvenes

Este… -Serena pensó en discutir con Rey por acercarse como si fueran grandes amigas, pero aquella presentación era una gran oportunidad para detener antes de que empezara aquella pelea –¡Claro Rey, mira el es Seiya

Hola –contesto fríamente Seiya sin apartar la mirada del joven extraño

y el es… -Serena recordó que no conocía el nombre de aquel chico… -El es…

¡Haruka! Donde te estabas escondida, te he estado buscando

Perdona Michiru –Dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista de Seiya

A si… el es Haruka –Dijo Serena continuando con su presentación

¿ESCONDIDA? –Dijeron Rey y Seiya sorprendidos

¿Escondida? ¿Quién esta escondida? –Dijo Serena confundida

Hola a todos –Saludo Michiru amablemente –Espero que Haruka no les este dando problemas

El… -Rey aun no creía lo que escuchaba –es ella o…

Debí sospecharlo –Dijo Seiya sin cambiar su tono de vos

Quien es ella… sospechar que… –Dijo Serena más confundida

Ella… ella es Michiru Kaiou –Dijo Yaten que se acercaba junto con Mina

Si ya se que ella es Michiru Kaiou –Dijo Serena –Pero ellos hablan de otra cosa

¿Qué otra cosa Serena? –Preguntó Amy que se acercaba junto con Taiki a aquel barullo

¿Otra cosa? –Dijo Rey -¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Es Hombre o Mujer?

¿Quién es hombre o mujer? –Preguntaron Amy Taiki Yaten y Mina al unísono

Michiru –Contesto Serena con vos fuerte creyendo haber resuelto todo

¿Michiru? –Dijeron todos sin comprender

¿De que hablan chicos? –Dijo una sonriente Lita que recién llegaba

¡Yo te explico Lita! –Grito Serena

Cállate Serena… malinterpretas todo –Dijo Rey tapándole la boca

¿Qué malinterpreta? –Pregunto Lita

¡Todo! –Gritaron todos

De pronto guardaron silencio al notar que sus voces se habían elevado un poquito más de lo común haciendo que las demás personas guardaran silencio mientras los observaban detenidamente, Michiru no pudo contener la risa al oír aquel alboroto

Todo esto es culpa de Serena –Dijo Rey algo molesta

¿Mía? Pero si yo no hice nada –Dijo Serena con aire inocente

No todo es culpa de el… o ella como sea –Dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a Haruka

¿El o ella? –ahora solo Rey Seiya y Michiru eran los únicos que entendían

No te permito que me hables así insolente –dijo Haruka con enojo

¿Eres Mujer? –Pregunto Serena con cara de curiosidad

Serena no seas indiscreta –La reprendieron Amy y Mina

Que les parece si antes de que empecemos de malinterpretar todo otra vez yo les explico todo en el estudio –Dijo Michiru apuntando la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos

Creo que será lo mejor –Dijo Yaten

Los chicos siguieron a Michiru un poco apenados ya que los demás invitados aun los miraban con ojos de curiosidad

Bien, ahora explicare todo –Dijo Michiru cerrando la puerta –Creo que el joven Seiya no estaba tan equivocado, gran parte de este alboroto es culpa de Haruka

Seiya al escuchar esto sonrió triunfante mientras Haruka conservaba su rostro molesto pero sin inmutarse de ninguna palabra

Mi amiga Haruka disfruta confundiendo a las personas con sus ropas de hombre ¿no es verdad Haruka? –Dijo Michiru sonriéndole a su amiga

¿Entonces eres mujer? –Pregunto Serena mirando fijamente a Haruka

¡Serena!

¿Qué?

No se preocupen –Contesto Haruka

Valla… pues debo decirte que luces muy bien de traje–Dijo Serena sonriendo

Unos cuantos se sorprendieron del comentario que hizo Serena y Michiru solo le sonrió al igual que Haruka

-Creo que ahora que todo se ha arreglado podemos volver a la fiesta –Dijo Taiki

Claro –Contesto Michiru

Cuando todos se pararon y se disponían a Salir

-Chicos… -Dijo Serena deteniéndose de repente -…Acaso soy la única que siente que algo como esto ya había pasado antes….

Todos se miraron unos a otros… era cierto, había un sentimiento en el aire que era tan familiar….

_¡Estoy de vuelta, mil perdones por la tardanza pero es que el semestre ya casi termina y ahora tengo exámenes o trabajos especiales casi todos los días y pues no tengo tiempo para nada, incluso mi vida social se encuentra por lo suelos **:p** pero ahora si tratare de volver a ser constante._

_Y por ultimo mil gracias por sus comentarios:_

_AKIHIKO K –Ya ves como si continúe… y veras tratare de hacer esta historia del agrado de todos ustedes, y sobre las escenas lindas de Seiya… ¡¡¡no te pierdas los próximos capítulos!_

_Ro – Este… pues… creo que ya no la continué tan pronto **:p** pero ya veras que volveré a ser constante **-**_

Géminis –Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que les guste lo que hago y espero que te haya gustado este Cáp.

Hechizera Leisa -¡¡¡Ya no los abandonare tanto!

Mariana –Pues yo "Creo" que por fin el amor de Seiya será correspondido **-**


	5. ¡VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO!

**CAPITULO #5**

**¡VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO!**

-Serena deja de leer historietas, deberías estar estudiando

Hay Luna no seas tan amargada, Es jueves y ve son muy divertidas

A ver… jajaja… ¡Serena! Que tiene que ver que sea jueves

mmm…

¡Serena te habla Mina por teléfono! –Grito mamá Ikuko

¡Acá contesto! Luna creo que el destino no quiere que estudie –Dijo Serena levantándose de su cama

Siempre tienes un pretexto –Dijo Luna viendo que como siempre sería imposible hacerla estudiar

Hola Mina… que ocurre

_Serena… ¿Ya tienes el permiso para ir al campamento de ecología mañana?_

Sí, no me agrada mucho la idea pero Amy tiene razón, necesito los puntos en la materia

_Que ánimos Serena… yo estoy emocionadísima no creo poder dormir… imagínate en medio del bosque Yaten y yo solos, Será mi oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo_ –Dijo Mina emocionada

Mina no estarán solos, todas nuestras compañeras estarán y querrán estar a solas con Yaten

_Serena, no seas pesimista, además yo no dejare que se le acerquen nadie a mi querido Yaten… además seguro logro que se me declare mañana mismo_

Hay Mina… no tienes remedio

_Pues si… lo dices porque es obvió que Seiya esta interesado en ti, pero no te confíes Serena muchas chicas quieren quitártelo_

¿Quitármelo? Mina Seiya no es mío, además no me interesa que las demás lo quieran… es más se los regalo

_Digas lo que digas yo se que te gusta, y como amiga te digo que debes tener mucho cuidado, en especial con Sonoko Yui, No solo es la líder del club de fans de Three Ligths, ella es muy bonita y escuche rumores de que piensa hacer que Seiya se le declare en el campamento _

¿En serio? –Dijo Serena preocupada –Que estoy diciendo… pues que se le declare y sean muy felices, nos vemos mañana Mina

_Esta bien, esta bien, no te molestes Serena, nos vemos temprano mañana, se puntual_

mmm… y me lo dices tu Mina –Serena colgó el teléfono

¿Tendrán un campamento mañana? –Preguntó Luna

Por desgracia si Luna… waaaaaaaaaaaa ¡No quiero ir!

¿Por qué Serena?

Pasaremos todo el fin de semana en medio de la nada, sin tele ni video juegos, a merced de los lobos, Hienas, tigres Leones… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡tengo miedo!

Hay Serena… si quieres, puedes llevarme –Dijo Luna

mmm… Sería peligroso… ademas no podemos llevar mascotas… lo siento mucho Luna

Esta bien… solo cuidate mucho… tengo un mal presentimiento

Valla… tengo una gata que habla y ademas tienes presentimientos… nunca me he explicado de donde saliste

Yo este… -Luna se puso algo nerviosa –Serena…

Si si ya se que no debo preguntar…

Al día siguiente Serena se despertó poco más temprano de lo común, algo así como para llegar tarde pero no tan tarde **:p**, arreglo sus cosas se despidió con un beso de su madre y subió al auto de su padre para que la llevará a la escuela ya que era imposible caminar con tanto equipaje que llevaba

Señorita Tsuquino… 15 minutos tarde… valla es de asombrarse… ya no estamos tan lejos de la puntualidad

Profesor Taeda… nos acompañara usted al campamento

Creo que la maestra Mónica no se animo a salir sola con ustedes –Dijo El profesor Taeda sonriendo

Serena te estabas tardando –Dijo Mina

Hay Mina no me tarde tanto, no seas exagerada

Mina Serena tiene Razón –Dijo Lita

Si Mina no te enojes –Continuo Amy

El profesor ayudaba a Serena con su equipaje y lo llevaba a la cajuela del autobús donde un aparente apuesto joven ayudaba a acomodar las mochilas de los estudiantes

Que gusto volvernos a encontrar –Dijo con vos grave

¡Haruka! -Las chicas estaban sorprendidas

¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya veo que no será necesario presentarlas –Dijo El profesor –Haruka se a ofrecido a ayudarnos con el campamento

¡Que bien! –Dijo Serena, que era la única que ya se había repuesto a la noticia

Hola chicas –Dijo una joven que se acercaba a ellas

¡Michiru! –Dijeron nuevamente sorprendidas

Espero no te moleste que la haya invitado Daniel –Dijo Haruka dirigiéndose al profesor Taeda

Claro que no Haruka -Dijo Amablemente –Bienvenida Michiru

Gracias –Contesto Michiru –Que sorpresa chicas

Que bueno que vendrán con nosotras –Dijo Serena –Pero profesor habrá suficiente Espacio en el autobús

Si, por casualidad los asientos de nuestros 3 invitados inesperados son justamente los de los jóvenes que por enfermedad o por falta del permiso no pudieron asistir

¿Tres invitados? –Dijo Sorprendida Serena –Quien es el tercero

Profesor Taeda –Dijo una joven que bajaba del autobús –Dice la maestra Mónica que si ya podemos partir

¿REY? –Dijo Serena sorprendida –Que haces tu aquí

Nosotras la invitamos Serena –Contestaron Amy Lita y Mina

¿Ustedes? Pero chicas…

Señoritas creo que es Hora de subir al Autobús –Dijo El profesor parando las reclamaciones de Serena

Las chicas subieron al autobús, Muchiru y Haruka como era de esperarse se sentaron juntas, Mina se apresuro a sentarse junto a Yaten, Lita se fue sentada con Rey, Taiki le pidió a Amy que sentara con el para salvarlo de unas tantas chicas que casi se agarraban a golpes por sentarse a lado de el… Cuando Serena subió sus amigas ya estaban ocupadas y aunque Lita se ofreció a dejar a Rey Serena acepto que se quedara con ella y se sentó en un asiento ella sola…

Bien… ahora solo falta el joven Seiya y Neitan (Alumno desconocido **:p**) –Dijo el profesor mirando los acientos

Perdón por la tardanza profesor –Dijo Seiya que subía rápidamente seguido por Neitan –¿Tu que haces aquí? –Dijo enérgicamente mirando desafiante a Haruka

Creo que eso es cosa que a ti no te interesa –Contesto fríamente y con vos mas grave de lo normal

Seiya hagan favor de tomar sus lugares rápidamente –Dijo El profesor

¡Seiya siéntate conmigo! –Grito Sonoko

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar sentar sola a mi "novia" –Dijo Seiya mirando a Serena y a la vez a Haruka –Pero creo que a Neitan no le molestará sentarse contigo

Seiya, debes dejar de decir que eres mi novio –Dijo Serena tratando de parecer molesta y con desdén –Además seguro irías mejor acompañado con la numero uno de tu club de fans

¿Celosa? –Dijo pícaro Seiya

¿Celosa yo? –Dijo Serena incrédula mirando fijamente a Seiya que movía la cabeza positivamente -¡Claro que no!

No tienes de que preocuparte Bombón, Para mi tu eres la única –Le susurro Seiya al oído logrando sonrojar a Serena

No… no digas tonterías –Dijo Serena nerviosa volteando su mirada a la ventana

El camino siguió sin ningún percance, Mina dirigía el concierto de la canción de los elefantes que ya contaban asta los 300 elefantes que se columpiaban en la tela de la pobre araña; Amy y Taiki hablaban de las hermosas constelaciones que se podrían ver en el bosque por la noche; Rey iba tratando de hacer conversación a Yaten que iba de muy mal humor a causa del canto de su compañera de asiento; Michiru trataba de conversar con Haruka, pero este no dejaba de observar a Serena y Seiya que venían discutiendo por cualquier tontería, primero Serena le peleaba su actitud tan altanera

Y luego ya estaban hablando de los rumores de las pocas habilidades culinarias de la pobre de Serena; Lita… Lita iba callada y con una mirada melancólica… sospecho que sería por cierto profesor que platicaba muy amenamente con cierta profesora…

¡Por fin llegamos! –Grito Mina en cuanto el autobús se detuvo

Todos los alumnos bajaron emocionados del autobús, Mientras Serena trataba de salir de su asiento su suéter se atoro en el brazo de este haciendo que se quedara sola en el autobús bueno… casi sola… otra chica estaba ahí…

¿Por que tarda tanto Serena en bajar del autobús? –Pregunto Lita

No lo sé –Contesto Mina -¡Serena apúrate!

Del autobús bajo una chica que no era precisamente Serena…

-Sonoko, ¿Serena esta todavía arriba? –Preguntó amablemente Amy

¡Que grosera eres Sonoko! –Dijo Mina al ver que la joven solo las miraba desafiante y se marchaba sin contestar nada –Subiré haber que pasa

Cuando Mina entro vio como la sonrisa de Serena había desaparecido de su rostro, su semblante mostraba tristeza, cosa que rara vez ocurría…

Serena… -Mina la miro detenidamente -¿Qué ocurre?

Mina… -Dijo Serena saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos

¿Qué ocurre Serena? –Volvió a preguntar Mina acercándose a su amiga

Nada… –Dijo Serena tratando de forzar una sonrisa –Mira que tonta… rompí la manga de mi suéter…

Sin dar ninguna otra explicación salio del autobús….

_Bien… quieren romance… les recomiendo que esperen con ansia el próximo capitulo, y no olviden dejarme un pequeño comentario, que se los agradecería de todo corazón… aaa… y se me olvidaba decirles que gracias a dios y al espíritu santo mi ultimo examen es el jueves y ¡Hola vacaciones,¿ que qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes? pues muy simple… las actualizaciones ahora si serán mas seguido digo que si les gusta esperar… pues yo las hago esperar jeje.._

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_

_P.D - Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_

_(Ya saben… por que se me olvido escribir esto el Cáp. pasado y no… eso es un crimen!- _


	6. LAS PALABRAS DE SONOKO Y UNA NOCHE EN VE...

**Capitulo 6:**

**Las palabras de Sonoko y Una noche en vela **

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil armar una casa de campaña –Dijo Mina algo molesta

-Es cierto… -Dijo Amy –No puedo creer que entre nosotras 3 no podamos armar una simple casa de campaña

-Dirás entre nosotras dos… quisiera saber que fue lo que ocurrió arriba de ese autobús para que se pusiera así –Dijo Mina mirando a Serena que sostenía uno de los tubos de soporte de la casa de campaña pero con la mirada perdida

-¡Hola chicas necesitan ayuda! –Seiya y Haruka se aproximaban al mismo tiempo

-¡Seiya, Haruka! Que bien estamos salvadas –Dijo Mina con alegría

-Con gusto las ayudare –Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No te entrometas en esto –Dijo Seiya molesto –Creo que no necesitamos de tu ayuda

-No creo que tu solo seas capaz de hacerlo mocoso

-¡No me provoques! –Dijo potentemente Seiya

-¿Que aras? –Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa maliciosa y su vos parecía agravarse cada vez mas –Creo que no debería pelear con un chiquillo como tú

-Tu… -Seiya ya estaba preparándose para atacar…

-Seiya espera –Lo detuvo Mina

-Vamos chicos por favor no es necesario pelear –intervino Amy

-¡Haruka! –La llamó Michiru acercándose –¿Que hacen chicos?

-Nada –contesto con desdén Haruka

-No me digan que iban a pelearse –Dijo Michiru graciosamente –Hay Haruka… no puedo dejarte sola sin que causes problemas

-¡Michiru! El empezó todo –Dijo Haruka molesta

-Hola chicas –Dijeron Lita y Rey aproximándose –Como van con la casa de campaña

-Este…

Todos miraron apenados las partes de lo que ya debería ser una casa de campaña, y sin más ni más en medio de un total alboroto Amy, Mina, Haruka y Seiya se apresuraron a armarla.

Oigan chicas y Serena –Preguntó Lita –Creí que estaría con ustedes

Serena… -Amy miro para todos lados

Estaba aquí hace unos instantes… -Dijo Mina confundida al no ver a su amiga por ningún lado

Poco después de que llegue se marcho –Dijo Michiru seriamente

¿Pero a donde? –preguntaron preocupados

No se preocupen, no se perderá –Dijo Michiru entre risas –Solo que paresia sentirse algo mal, así que les recomiendo que la dejen sola –Dijo Michiru viendo que Haruka y Seiya estaban preparados para salir corriendo a buscarla

Que raro… -Dijo Amy preocupada –Serena no suele comportarse de esa manera

¿Qué es lo que le habrá ocurrido? –Preguntó Lita

No lo se… pero se quien puede decirnos –Dijo Mina decidida

Los chicos siguieron a Mina, y sabían muy bien a quien buscaba…

¡Sonoko! –Le grito Mina jalándola bruscamente –En este momento me vas a decir que fue lo que le dijiste a Serena

No se de que me hablas –Dijo Sonoko haciendo una mueca

No te hagas tonta, sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, si le pasa algo a Serena…

Mina clámate –Le dijo Rey tratando calmarla –Sonoko Serena se puso muy mal por lo que le dijiste, necesitamos saber que es para ayudarla

No entiendo que pasa aquí –Dijo Seiya confundido –Que tiene que ver Sonoko…

-Ella es la culpable de que el ánimo de Serena aya decaído –Aseguro Mina

-Já já –Rió sarcásticamente –ustedes solo me demuestran que le dije la verdad y la verdad duele

Mira Sonoko… -Creo que ahora la que necesitaba ser tranquilizada era Rey

Que fue lo que le dijiste Sonoko –Preguntaron Molestos Haruka y Seiya

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Dijo la maestra Mónica

Profesora, ellas me están agrediendo –Dijo Sonoko patéticamente

Sonoko di la verdad –Dijo Lita –Por tu culpa Serena…

Que pasa conmigo –Dijo Serena que llegaba junto con el profesor Taeda y Neitan

¡Serena! –Exclamaron los chicos

Chicas Serena junto con Neitan me estaban ayudando a recoger frutas para la merienda…-Explico el profesor al ver la expresión de las chicas

Serena por que te fuiste sin avisar –la reprendió Rey –No ves que nos preocupaste

No… no tienen por que preocuparse por mi –Dijo Serena mirando fijamente al suelo y con vos suave

Creo que este malentendido ya esta resuelto –intervino el profesor Taeda –Chicas reúnan a sus demás compañeros que sortearemos los nombres de los dos que velaran esta noche, porque ya esta oscureciendo

-Si profesor

Las chicas obedecieron sin decir nada más… ya cuando todos estaban reunidos…

Bien… en este traste se encuentran papelitos con los nombres de cada uno de ustedes –Comenzó a decir la maestra Mónica – Yo sacare dos papeles, el primero que salga será el encargado de velar desde las 10 de la noche a las 2:30 de la madrugada y al terminar su turno ira a la casa de campaña del segundo compañero que salga sorteado y este se encargara de cuidar desde las 2:30 asta las 7 de la mañana. Los encargados de las guardias serán responsables de mantener prendida la fogata que ya algunos de sus compañeros se han encargado de prender y de avisarnos al profesor Taeda o a mí si notan algo extraño. Para la noche de mañana se llevará el mismo proceso a esta misma hora. Y quiero que quede claro algo, no hay cambios ni nada por el estilo, la persona que salga sorteada se encontrará obligada cumplir su guardia.

Que emocionante… -expresaban los alumnos

Bien… el… o la primera en hacer guardia será… Neitan

¡Genial! –Exclamó Neitan –ojalá me encuentre con algún lobo o algo…

Debe de estar loco –Decía Rey –Como puede emocionarle eso…

Tranquila Serena… -Dijo Lita al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga –No te preocupes hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salgas…

Serena Tsukino… Serena Tsukino será la encargada de la segunda Guardia

¿Qué?

Las chicas no lo podían creer, sabían perfectamente lo mucho que Serena le temía a la oscuridad y a la soledad… y si a eso le aumentamos un bosque tenebroso con toda clase de ruidos extraños…

Profesora Mónica –comenzaron a decir –cualquiera de nosotras puede remplazarla

Chicas… -Serena no parecía estar muy feliz de lo que escuchaba

He dicho que no –dijo firmemente la profesora

Pero…

Chicas vasta –Grito Serena –Yo puedo… -Ahora estaba apenada de haber gritado… -Yo puedo hacerlo… no se preocupen… -forzó una sonrisa

Creo que ya la escucharon –Dijo la profesora –Bien… es hora de cenar…

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron asía las mesas de madera que estaban a un lado del campamento, durante la cena las chicas no hablaron de nada, solo cada una pensaba sus deducciones sobre la extraña actitud de Serena, al terminar la cena todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata, platicaron cantaron… ya saben lo típico de los campamentos. Al terminar la cena Lita y Rey se fueron a su casa de campaña dejando a Amy Mina y Serena en la suya…

Buenas noches Amy –Dijo Mina

Buenas noches Mina –Dijo Amy

Buenas noches Serena –dijeron las dos pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su amiga

Unas cuantas horas después…

Tsukino… Tsukino… -Neitan movió a la joven que poco a poco abrió los ojos –Es tu turno

Si… gracias Neitan –Susurro Serena para no despertar a sus amigas

Salio muy despacio de su tienda… afuera asía un aire helado y aunque la pijama de Serena era un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga su cuerpo resentía el clima; se dirigió asía la fogata echando el primer leño, se sentó en un pequeño tronco largo y trato de calmar el frió abrazándose a si misma… El viento susurraba una melodía tenebrosa y las pequeñas lagartijas besuconas lo acompañaban con ese su ruido tan característico, esto Hacia que a Serena se le pusieran los nervios de punta, Sería que todo lo que le decía Sonoko era verdad… por que sus palabras habían causado aquel efecto en ella…

_**Flash Back:**_

_**.-**Hay… -Exclamo Serena, mientras trataba de salir su suéter se había atorado en un pequeño clavo salido que tenia el brazo de su asiento, _

_.- Vamos bombón –Le gritaba Seiya _

_.-Horita bajo –le contesto Serena tratando de zafar la manga de su Suéter sin romperla _

_.-Que tonta –Exclamo Sonoko cuando vio que ya solo quedaban ellas dos en el autobús _

_.-Sonoko… -Serena trato de fingir que no había escuchado nada_

_.-Sabes… es tan divertido ver como de verdad piensas que Seiya esta interesado en ti_

_.-Que es lo que quieres decir… -Dijo Serena desconcertada _

_.-Muy simple es tan lindo verlo reírse de ti y tus estupideces aunque también le das Lástima… creo que por eso no te ha dicho nada… _

_.-Sonoko no digas eso… _

_.-Es la verdad Tsukino… todos te tienen lástima… no se como puede vivir así_

_.-yo… sabes que no es cierto… solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mal_

_.- ¿y que puedo ganar yo con eso? Lo digo por tu bien Serena, es que me da tanta pena ver que en verdad crees que Amy Mina y las demás te consideran su amiga cuando lo único que ellas siente por ti es Lástima, saben que sin ellas tu no serias nada _

_.-¡Ellas no son así! –Dijo Serena tratando de convencerse a si misma_

_.-Sabes que lo que te digo es la verdad… es por eso que Seiya te trata como te trata, solo trata de ser piadoso contigo, dime de que puedes servir tú como amiga… ,eres torpe, tonta, llorona, cobarde… dime Serena para que sirven las personas como tu si no para ir esparciendo Lástima por todo el mundo_

_-¡Serena Apúrate! –Se escucho la vos de Mina_

_-Vamos Tsukino te buscan tus "Amigas" y seguro Seiya esta que se muere por reírse de ti otro rato –Dijo Sonoko saliendo del autobús _

El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte… el cuerpo de Serena estaba helado, y su corazón latía rápidamente, por más que trataba de no sentir miedo, de demostrar que Sonoko se equivocaba, todo era inútil… indudablemente estaba asustada… miro su reloj… no hacía ni 15 minutos que había estado sentada en aquel lugar, el tiempo parecía eterno… quizás si fuera a llamar a las chicas seguro no les molestaría acompañarla… _"Para que sirven las personas como tu sino para dar lástima" _ No… no llamaría a nadie… no podía seguir siendo la misma niña cobarde… creo que Serena nunca se había sentido una persona Orgullosa asta ese momento y por ningún motivo aceptaría que sentía miedo… de pronto se escucho el crujir de una rama detrás de ella por un momento creyó que se desmayaría en ese instante, pero luego sintió algo en su espalda… una cobija le tapaba le tapaba la espalda, el frió ya no lo sentía tanto pero el nerviosismo no desistía…

Hola bombón…

¡Seiya! –Dijo Serena sorprendida

shhhh no querrás despertar a los demás…

-Tú… me asustaste tonto –Dijo Serena tratando de parecer molesta y borrar de su rostro la melancolía de hace unos instantes

-Perdona no era mi intención… -Dijo Seiya sentándose a un lado de ella

-Ya… ya no importa… ¿que haces aquí?

-mmm… pues no podía dormir y también imagine que tendrías frió ya que les dejarías tu frazada a Amy y Mina

-Yo… ¿Cómo sabías que les dejaría mi frazada?

-Pues porque esa es tu forma de ser Bombón –Dijo Seiya sonriendo mirándola fijamente

-Tú…

-Jeje… si es cierto hablo como si te conociera desde hace mucho –Dijo Seiya entre risas -pero sabes… en verdad es algo muy extraño, cuando te vi por primera vez en aquel aeropuerto, tuve la sensación mas extraña que jamás había tenido, era como si me encontrara con alguien que ya conocía y hacia mucho tiempo que no veía…

-Se a lo que te refieres –Dijo Serena mirando fijamente la fogata –yo también sentí lo mismo….

-¿En serio? Entonces no te caigo tan mal, además parecías muy molesta

-Oye habías tirado mis dulces… era normal que me molestara –Dijo Serena sonriendo

El miedo se había esfumado por completo, pero como por arte de magia esa vos volvió a repetirse en su mente_ "Es por eso que Seiya te trata como te trata… trata de ser piadoso contigo" _al rostro de Serena regreso ese semblante melancólico

¿Qué te ocurre Bombón?

Seiya… ¿Por qué viniste? Deberías de estar durmiendo

Ya te lo dije… porque…

No digas que porque no podías dormir… no te creo –Dijo la vos de Serena con un dejo de tristeza

mmm… eso quiere decir que ya me descubriste –Dijo Seiya en tono pícaro

Seiya hablo en serio

Creí que ya era más que obvió…

"¿Por qué le pregunte?" Serena estaba confundida… cerro los ojos y volteo su rostro escondiéndolo de Seiya "Sonoko tiene razón, solo siente por mi…"

Me gusta estar contigo…

¿Qué? –Serena estaba ahora más confundida

Bombón, desde que te conocí mi mente me abandono yéndose contigo a todos lados, no se como explicarlo… mira… -Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y la puso en su pecho -¿Lo sientes? Mi corazón late de ese modo solo cuando estoy contigo… puedo tener muchos problemas y sentir que el mundo se me viene encima y el solo hecho de mirarte, de escuchar tu vos, tu risa hace que todo desaparezca dejando en mi mente solo una cosa… Tú.

Seiya la miro fijamente, notando como las mejillas de la joven ahora estaban encendidas y sentía como aquella mano que estaba en su pecho temblaba, y miro aun con mas agrado que la mirada de Serena parecía decir que ella también sentía lo mismo por el.

Seiya… yo…

Serena retiro su mano casi bruscamente, sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad… sentía temor, confusión, felicidad, nerviosismo… tantas cosas a la ves que aunque trataba de expresarlas con palabras estas parecían no querer salir de su boca… aquello era tan extraño… el viento soplaba con fuerza, Seiya y Serena lo sentían acariciar sus rostros, parecían estar en un mundo alterno fuera de la realidad, en un mundo especialmente hecho para ellos dos y para aquella extraña ocasión… Serena retomo el valor… esas palabras parecían decidirse a salir de sus labios, volteo su rostro y aunque creyó no lograrlo, miro al apuesto joven a los ojos…

Seiya yo…

¡Hay! –se escucho un grito

Amy guarda silencio nos escuchara

Haruka mátala –dijo la vos aterrada de Amy

¿Matar que?

-Es que hay una serpiente…

¿Una serpiente? – 5 chicas salieron asustadas rápidamente de una de las casas de campaña mientras Haruka tomaba con las manos a la dichosa serpiente

No es venenosa –Dijo Haruka gravemente aventándola a gran distancia

Que bien… -Dijeron las jóvenes más tranquilas

Chicas… -Dijo Serena maliciosamente –se puede saber que hacían

Nosotras… -Las chicas voltearon lentamente hacia con Serena con cara de asustadas

No me digan que nos estaban espiando…

Nosotras… no como crees Serena

Chicas será mejor que guarde silencio –Dijo Seiya –O todos seremos castigados

Chicas creí que estaban dormidas –Dijo Serena mientras recordaba las palabras de Sonoko _"Lo único que ellas sienten por ti es lástima"_

_-_Es que no podíamos dormir Serena –Contesto Amy

Si Serena… -Prosiguió Lita – Todas estábamos preocupadas por ti

Asta yo –Dijo Rey

Porque me tienen…

Muy simple Serena –Dijo Michiru sonriendo –Tus amigas te quieren mucho Y es obvió que se preocupen por ti… eres una chica muy afortunada

-Yo…

Aunque nos sorprendiste Serena –Dijo Amy

Si… de estar yo en tu lugar hubiera ido a despertarlas los primeros 3 minutos de guardia –Dijo Mina

Nunca creí que fueras tan valiente –Dijo Rey

Que pasa aquí… -2 jóvenes somnolientos salían de su tienda…

Yaten… -Corrió Mina a agarrarlo del brazo

Por que tienen tanto alboroto –Dijo Taiki tallándose sus ojos

Ya ves aquí platicando –Dijo Seiya en tono cómico resignándose a aquella multitud

Serena podemos hacerte compañía –preguntaron las chicas

¡Claro! –Dijo Serena sonriendo

Chicos no sienten que el aire esta más helado –Dijo Mina aferrándose más a Yaten

Sospecho que tiene que ver con cierta fogata que se esta apagando –Dijo Haruka con su vos grave

¡La fogata!

Serena sonrió al verlos correr a todos echando leños y soplando y riendo…

Creo que ahora sabe señorita… -Le susurro Michiru a Serena -…que debe tener mas fe en si misma… y también que no se puede confiar en personas como la señorita Yui

¡Michiru! –Serena la miro sorprendida –Tú… pero como te enteraste…

¡Serena ven y ayuda! –Grito Rey

Rey no grites –la reprendió Mina

Anda ve –La empujo Michiru

Serena solo rió… y Michiru sonrió para si misma y dijo para si…

Incluso sin ser una Sailor Serena esta madurando

_¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué Michiru aun recuerda? Jeje no lo sabo… pero ya lo descubriremos no se preocupen… Oigan pido por favor que me digan una cosa… ¿Están muy largos los capítulos? Es que con eso de que me viene una idea tras otra y tras otra yo no me doy cuenta que ya llevo 4 o 5 paginas o como en este caso 6 :p ustedes díganme si así están bien o los hago más cortos como los de mis demás historias. Imagino que querían más romance, pero paciencia piensen que Serena y Seiya se acaban de conocer así que no desesperen verán como su reilación evolucionara poco a poco… Ahora continúo con las respuestas de sus comentarios…_

_aska-ishida: Gracias por tu comentario… y de Lita y el profesor… espera los proximos capítulos que tengo entre manos muchas sorpresas…_

_Yokito Kou: que bueno que te guste la historia! Y si a mi también me cae mal la tonta de Sonoko (A quien no?) a pues ahora ya sabes que le dijo la muy sangrona e insensible :P _

_Gabixa: si como que hubo un no se que en la página que yo tampoco podía actualizar… pero que bueno que ya pudiste dejarme review… espero que no sea el ultimo heee ;P aaa y sobre lo de Darien pasa que esta historia es algo así como la continuación de "Amor verdadero" del cual escribí un breve resumen al principio del primer capitulo y pues si eres admiradora de Darien te dolerá saber que prácticamente lo mate :P al final de Amor verdadero… a mi tmb me dolió ya que aunque Amo a Seiya Darien no me desagradaba es más también es muy guapo y muy lindo, pero bueno con un poco de suerte no se y si se me ocurre algo no descarto que salga en escena._

_Luna: Estuvo muy c3erquitas de haber romance pero jeje ya ves una pequeña serpiente arruino todo, y pues ahora ya sabes lo que le dijo la grosera de Sonoko a la pobre de Serena :P _

_Hechisera Leisa: ¿El destino? Mmm… bueno si… pero quieres que te confiese algo… alguien le esta ayudando a ese destino :p _

_Bueno pues los veo en el proximo capítulo, _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	7. ENTRE LLAMAS

**Capitulo 7**

**Entre llamas **

_-¡Poder de lucha estelar Transformación! _

_"el es..." _

_-Bombón te prometí que siempre te protegería_

_"ella..."_

_-¿Porque hay tantas Sailors Scauts aquí? –Dijo molesta una joven con un traje azul algo extraño_

_"¿Sailors Scauts? ¿Se refiere a nosotras? ¿Por qué están vestidas así chicas? Esas alas… ¿Acaso soy yo?"_

_-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon _

_"¿¿¿Sailor Moon?"_

_-_¡Sailor Moon! –Serena se despertó repentinamente –Fue… fue solo un sueño… pero porque me siento tan extraña… ¿Qué horas son? Mmm… las 6… ¡Las 6!

-Serena que pasa –Dijo Mina somnolienta -¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

-¡Ya son las 6! ¡Nos quedamos dormidas! Si los profesores los encuentran aquí nos reprenderán a todos… Amy, Rey, Seiya -Serena comenzó a despertar a todos

-Haruka Michiru Lita, Yaten Taiki tenemos que volver a nuestras tiendas –Ayudaba Mina

Los chicos se despertaron rápidamente y se apresuraron a volver a sus tiendas justo a tiempo ya que en cuanto cerraron sus tiendas los profesores salían de las suyas

Valla señorita Tsukino esta despierta –Dijo Sorprendida la profesora Mónica –Dígame ¿no tuvo miedo?

Yo… No como cree si todo estuvo muy tranquilo

Bien entonces…

La profesora saco un silbato de su bolsillo y soplo con todas sus fuerzas, al momento todos los jóvenes somnolientos salían de sus tiendas

Empezaremos con los ejercicios físicos –Comenzó a decir la profesora

Los alumnos hicieron primero un breve calentamiento y luego los pusieron a correr dirigidos por el profeso Taeda, pero Haruka y Michiru se separaron un poco del grupo justificando que Michiru tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza… cuando se quedaron solas…

Escuchaste lo que dijo Serena al despertarse –Dijo Michiru con vos de preocupación

Si la escuche claramente –Dijo Haruka con gravedad –Pensé que la Reina se había encargado de borrar completamente los recuerdos de las chicas

Pues algo esta mal… -Dijo Michiru –

-Lo se… Plut tu sabes algo? –Dijo Haruka aparentemente con la mirada perdida

Chicas tengan mucho cuidado –Dijo Sailor Pluto saliendo de entre las sombras de los arbustos –traten de no separarse de la princesa ya que ahora que las demás no recuerdan nada estamos más vulnerables que nunca

No te preocupes –Dijo Haruka

Si sobre todo porque Haruka no se separa de ella –Dijo Michiru Riendo

Sin más ni más Plut desapareció y Haruka y Michiru volvieron al campamento

Chicas ya nos estaban preocupando –Dijo El profesor Taeda al verlas llegar

Profesor déjelas necesitan intimidad –Dijo Mina con Picardía

¡Mina!

¿Que? vamos chicas son cosas normales

Lamento calmar tu imaginación Mina pero nos retrasamos porque a mi me dolía la cabeza –Dijo Michiru sonriéndole a la chica

mmm… -Mina las miro detenidamente tan cómicamente que Haruka soltó una carcajada

-Mina ya –La calmo Amy –No seas hostigosa

¡Orden! –Dijo Fuertemente la profesora Mónica –Es hora de la siguiente actividad, quiero que en grupos de ocho personas busquen a los alrededores hierbas medicinales y hongos comestibles poniendo en práctica todo lo que aprendieron ahora que estamos viendo herbó-logia tienen una hora empezando ¡Ahora!

Chicas espero no les moleste que hagamos grupo con ustedes –Dijo Seiya acercándose junto con Yaten y Taiki

Claro chicos –Dijo Mina colgándose del brazo de Taiki y de Yaten

Pues comencemos…

Los chicos se apresuraron a internarse en el bosque, todas buscaban con detenimiento alguna planta que les pudiese servir… Serena no se apartaba de Lita ya que decía que ella era la que más conocía de esas cosas y parecía muy interesada en aprender todo lo que no había aprendido en el semestre, aunque yo creo que tenía que ver con cierta conversación que había tenido con cierto chico la noche anterior que tenía miedo de terminar

Mira Serena una cueva… -Dijo Lita apuntando en frente de ellas –sabes en esos lugares se dan gran variedad de hongos comestibles (Dato ficticio… digo para aquel que pensaba en comer hongos en las cuevas :p) ¡que suerte tenemos!

En serio…

Las 2 chicas se apresuraron a entrar; en verdad la cueva estaba misteriosamente llena de hongos

Sabes… esto es extraño… nunca suelen haber tantos hongos en una cueva

Que bien –Dijo Serena arrancando un hongo del suelo –Seremos el mejor equipo

¡Serena no lo comas! –Demasiado tarde el hongo ya había sido digerido por Serena

No pasa nada Lita –Dijo Serena sonriendo –En verdad son muy ricos

Serena no estamos seguras de que sean comestibles –la reprendió Lita

Pues ahora lo estamos –Sonrió Serena –Dijiste que el efecto de los hongos venenosos es casi instantáneo… ves me encuentro perfectamente y con un buen sabor de boca

Tienes razón… pero no estoy muy convencida… -Dijo Lita preocupada

Vamos Lita… tranquila… Oye no sientes un olor extraño

Si… huele a… -Lita temía que fuera lo que estaba pensando

Lita… los hongos se están encendiendo en llamas… -Dijo Serena con una vos débil

Serena aléjate de ellos –La jalo su amiga –Serena… tienes fiebre

Yo… Lita creo que después de todo si eran venenosos esos hongos….

La cara de Serena palidecía, su cuerpo temblaba y el fuego en la cueva aumentaba…

¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! –Lita Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas -¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Serena resiste… vamos no te duermas –Lita trataba de mantener a su amiga despierta y alejada de las llamas aunque eso significara que ella fuera la que sufriera las quemaduras

Mientras tanto Amy y Mina solo esperaban a Lita y Serena mientras los demás habían ido a llevar lo recolectado al campamento, de pronto unos gritos de auxilio se escuchaban a lo lejos…

Amy es la vos de Lita –Dijo Mina asustada

Esta saliendo humo –Dijo Amy asustada mirando al humo salir de un lugar no muy lejos de ahí

Amy ve y pide ayuda yo veré que puedo hacer… ¡Apresúrate!

Amy corrió rápidamente al campamento…

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –Grito Amy en cuanto llego

¿Qué ocurre Señorita Mizuno? –Preguntó la profesora Mónica disgustada por la actitud de la joven

¡La vos de Lita! ¡Fuego!–Amy trataba de recuperar el aliento

¿Qué pasa con ellas? –Ahora todos estaban preocupados

¡Fuego! ¡Cueva! –Amy no lograba articular una oración completa –parece que Lita esta en problemas

Todos los que puedan lleven todo lo que sea de tela y vallan a mojarlo al río que esta aquí cerca y llévenlo de inmediato en la dirección en que sale el humo –Al parecer el humo ya era notorio en todo el bosque -Ustedes acompáñenme –

Seiya Taiki Yaten Haruka Michiru y las demás siguieron a toda prisa al profesor… cuando llegaron la cueva estaba completamente en llamas y Mina ya había roto en llanto

¡No puedo entrar! –Decía al ver llegar a los demás -¡Trate en verdad trate!

Aquí están las frazadas húmedas profesor

El profesor sin decir nada tomo una frazada y sin más ni más entro a la cueva…

¡Lita! ¡Lita! –El humo dificultaba la visibilidad sobremanera -¡Lita Lita!

El profesor tropezó con el cuerpo inconciente de Lita, se agacho y al tomarlo en sus brazos sintió como si Lita se estuviera aferrando a algo pero el humo impedía que viera que era y sin tomarle mucha importancia salió lo más rápido que pudo con Lita en brazos

Mi niña… -Decía mientras salía –Por favor no me dejes… tengo tanto que decirte…

Profesor… -Lita parecía recobrar el conocimiento

¡Esta bien! –Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a todos los espectadores

Serena… -Lita pareció recuperar su fuerza en un instante -¿Dónde ESTA SERENA?

¿Serena estaba adentro?

¡Serena! ¡Serena aun esta adentro! –Lita trato de forcejear de los brazos del profesor -¡Profesor Serena esta adentro tengo que ir por ella!

-¿Seiya que haces? –Grito Taiki al ver a su hermano tomar rápidamente una de las frazadas ya no tan húmedas

¡Seiya es una locura! –Grito Yaten

El rostro de Seiya no parecía entender razones solo entro a la cueva sin mirar a nadie…

¡Serena! ¡Serena! –El fuego quemaba su piel pero el no pensaba desistir –Sere…

Los ojos de Seiya lograron vislumbrar la cabellera rubia de Serena y como si el dolor de las quemaduras hubiese desaparecido recobro todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacía Serena tomándola en sus brazos y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, Seiya se apresuro a salir lo más rápido que pudo

¡Serena! ¡Serena! –Las chicas corrieron al ver salir al joven con Serena en brazos

La ambulancia del pueblo no tarda en llegar –Notifico la profesora Mónica

Seiya callo de rodillas abrazando fuertemente a Serena como si no quisiera dejarla ir mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo inerte de la joven

Haruka debe haber algo que podamos hacer –Dijo Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos

Haruka solo escondió su rostro en su hombro y apretó los ojos como tratando de aprisionar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos

_**Comentarios de la autora: **sin comentarios… _

_**Agradecimientos a sus comentarios**_

_Aska ishida –Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia! Y mucho cuidado jovencita no se valla a enfermar hee :p _

_CleoFrhismanAndrew: Sorpresas… ¿Quieres más?_

_Aylin: Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Luna: Sonoko tendra su escarmiento ¡Prometido!_

_Marialex: Gracias por tu comentario! _

_Edith: Jaja Mira aun no se por que Michiru y ahora tmb Haruka aun recuerdan pero las demás solo tienen sensaciones extrañas lo que si es algo confuso porque se supone que ni siquiera sensaciones extrañas deberían de tener ya que la Reina Serenity borro todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos…entonces la pregunta aquí es ¿¿Qué esta pasando? Jeje quiza pronto lo descubramos_

_JessLugo: Gracias por tu comentario ojala que no por ser el primero sea el ultimo :p _

_Yokito Kou: ¿¿Por qué recuerdan Haruka y Michiru? No lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :P pero tranquila ya lo descubriremos _

_Viento: Ya saben que no sepo porque recuerdan… pero que ¿Cómo escucho lo del autobús? Tampoco lo seeeeeeee! Jeje pero repito… ya descubriremos todo _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


	8. SUEÑOS EXTRAÑOS:¿PORQUENO PUEDO DECIRLE?

**CAPITULO # 8 **

**SUEÑOS EXTRAÑOS: **

**¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO?**

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Serena caía suavemente, al principió todo estaba oscuro pero luego… _

"_Esta lloviendo… esto… es la terraza de la preparatoria… esa…esa soy yo… y el es Seiya… ¿Qué ocurre, que es esto? _

_-A decir verdad… Yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos no crees… -Dijo Serena con vos melancólica _

_-Que? _

_-Aunque me proponga hacer la tarea llegando a casa… -Lágrimas se escapaban de los bellos ojos de la joven y sus manos se aferraban a la falda de su uniforme - …siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme nada más…_

"_¿Es esto un sueño? Será el futuro o tal vez…"_

_-También me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie… ¡Pero recordé a Darien, al ver esa rosa Roja!_

"_¿¿¿Darien?" _

_-¿Darien? –Los ojos de Serena se abrían lentamente… _

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación sus manos estaban conectadas a una especie de cables, su mirada se topo con su madre que dormía recargada en un pequeño sofá en un rincón… su cabeza le dolía mucho y su cuerpo estaba totalmente débil...

Serena… -Mamá Ikuko había despertado -…Hija que bueno que despertaste no sabes cuanto me habías preocupado…

Mamá… no llores… estoy bien, de verdad

Todos se alegrarán mucho de saber que ya despertaste, –Mamá Ikuko estaba hincada a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de Serena –Iré a avisarle a los doctores que ya despertaste

Mamá… sabes… siento que he dormido una eternidad más sin embargo aún estoy cansada… creo que no tengo remedio –Serena sonrió

No te preocupes por eso… tu descansa…

Serena cerro los ojos y en ese instante volvió a quedarse dormida…

_"¿Que pasa?"_

_Ahora el escenario era distinto Serena aparecía en el rincón de una pequeña habitación y nuevamente se veía a ella misma y a Seiya…_

_-Bombón Las cosas que te dije ayer eran enserio _

_-Seiya… Bueno… yo quiero… _

"_Basta ya de estas tonterías, Qué pasa entre ustedes dos… donde estoy, por que me muestran esto… acaso solo voy a sufrir en mi futuro…" _

_Serena trataba de tocar a aquellas dos figuras pero sus manos solo las atravesaban y al parecer no podían escucharla _

_-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas… solo por que me gustas Bombón –Seiya sonreía pero sus palabras tenían un dejo de tristeza _

"_Seiya… incluso esa persona al igual que yo no pudo decirte lo que sentimos… ¿Qué es lo que nos detiene?" _

_-Sabes... –Seiya se acerco al oído de la joven -…cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare… _

"_¿Por que mi corazón late de esta manera?"_

_-Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea… Bombón solo quería decirte lo que siento por ti…_

"_¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por el" Serena estaba de rodillas apretaba fuertemente sus manos mientras las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos las humedecían _

"_¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo Seiya? ¿Por qué? _

_-Seiya… Discúlpame –Los ojos de la joven estaban empañados en lágrimas_

_-No… no tienes por que disculparte, solo que… -Seiya se acerco a la joven besándola en la mejilla -…me hubiera encantado conocerte antes… mi dulce bombón _

Seiya… -Serena abrió lentamente los ojos

Que bien soñabas conmigo Bombón –Dijo Seiya sonriendo

.-Yo…

.-¿Con nosotras no Serena? –Dijo Rey molesta –Hemos estado aquí toda la noche y no soñaste con nosotras

¡Rey! –reprendieron las demás

¡Que bueno que despertaste Serena! –Dijo Mina alegremente abrazando a su amiga

Mina la lastimaras –Dijo Amy

Hay perdón… Es que me alegra tanto que estés de nuevo con nosotros

No te preocupes ya me siento mejor –Dijo Serena tratando de sonreír

No pareces muy contenta –Dijo con gravedad Haruka

Yo… -"Por que siento este vacío… siento como si hubiera soñado algo pero no logro recordarlo"

Serena estás bien –Pregunto Rey –Si quieres te perdono que no ayas soñado con nosotras

Rey –volvieron a reprender

Gracias por estar aquí –Dijo Serena recuperando su humor habitual –¡Que hermosos globos!

Serena recorrió con la vista todo el cuarto y el techo estaba repletos de hermosos globos de gas que decían cosas como.. "Recupérate" o "Te extrañamos"

Que bien! Y todos son míos

Ve les dije que le agradarían a Serena –Dijo Mina volteando con Taiki y Yaten que estaban sentados en un sofá

Creo que después de todo las 2 son muy infantiles –Dijo Yaten

¡No somos infantiles! –Contestaron enérgicamente las dos

La habitación rompió en una carcajada general…

Chicas… -Serena parecía buscar con la mirada algo o a alguien -¿Dónde esta Lita?

Lita… -Mina agacho la mirada

Ella no pudo venir Serena –Se apresuro a decir Rey

¿Por que?–De pronto Serena recordó la imagen de la cueva y de Lita cubriéndola de las llamas - ¿Qué LE PASO A LITA? ¿Dónde está Lita?

Tranquilízate Serena –La calmo Mina –Ella esta perfectamente… bueno… físicamente

¡Mina! –Reprendieron todos

Mina… ¿Que le pasa a Lita?

Ella esta muy bien Serena, ya veras que no tardará en venir a visitarte –Dijo Michiru

Serena tuvo que resignarse a no preguntar nada más pues sabía que esa era la mejor respuesta que recibiría

Sabes Serena –Dijo Amy tratando de animar a su amiga –El doctor dijo que lo más posible es que esta mañana te den de alta

¿En serio? –Serena volvía a recuperar su sonrisa

y Miren ya esta amaneciendo –Dijo Mina con emoción

¡Que bien! Nunca creí decir esto pero… ¡Quiero regresar a la escuela!

Mina… -Dijo Taiki con vos tranquila -¿Dijiste que ya esta amaneciendo?

¡Sí! –Respondió emocionada

Entonces pueden decirme a que horas llegará el doctor que tan "amablemente" nos dio el permiso de que "Todos" o sea nosotros nueve estemos adentro de la habitación de uno de sus enfermos

Este…

Todos se quedaron callados y se miraron unos a otros

¡Deben apresurarse a salir! –Dijo Mina enérgicamente

Todos se apresuraron, (Pero claro con cautela) a salir de la habitación de Serena mientras solo se quedo con ella Seiya

Seiya…

No te preocupes Bombón yo soy el que tenía el permiso de quedarse a cuidarte esta noche –Dijo Seiya sonriéndole

Tu…

Así es… lo que pasa es que tu mamá no se había separado de ti estos 3 días y me ofrecí a suplantarla

Yo… Gracias –Serena desvió la mirada de los ojos del chico…

Desde que lo conoció cada ves que lo miraba su corazón se aceleraba… por que no se lo dijo cuando el le dijo que la quería en el campamento… porque no respondió nada… que era esa sensación extraña que hacia unos días que la invadía… que era lo que le impedía aceptar que estaba enamorada…

Ese incendió y el envenenamiento de Serena…

Y no solo eso Haruka… esos sueños son preocupantes… Alguien esta tratando de despertar los recuerdos de Serena… Plut sabes algo…

A habido problemas en la puerta del tiempo –Dijo la Sailor del tiempo saliendo de entre las sombras –Lo único que puedo decirles es que esto no es obra de nuestra Reina…

El futuro a sufrido cambios

Ese es el problema… En el futuro no a cambiado nada…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Haruka y Michiru estaban confundidas

Quiero decir que la Neo reina Serena, la pequeña Dama y el príncipe Endimiot viven felices en Tokio de Cristal…

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡¡¡¡no se de donde salio eso! Se me acaba de ocurrir hace menos de un minuto... así que no me pregunten que va a pasar heeeeee… Aunque… a horita se me están ocurriendo una que otra sorpresita… mmm… ¡Tendrán que esperar asta el próximo capitulo! _

**Viento**: Pues ya ves… aun esta un poco enfermita… pero ""Aparentemente"" Ya esta bien… esperemos las cosas no se compliquen :p

**Marialex:** ¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Kitsune Saki: **¡¡Muchas dudas! Ya verás poco a poco se irán despejando paciencia…

**Aska Ishida:** Pues afortunadamente para todos (Bueno menos para la fea de Sonoko) Nuestra Sere sigue vivita…

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


	9. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SERENA

**CAPITULO 9**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SERENA **

-¡Ya me urgía salir de este lugar! –Dijo Serena con felicidad alzando las manos

No exageres Serena –Dijo Rey que empujaba la silla de ruedas donde estaba Serena –Solo estuviste en el hospital "Consiente" unas cuantas horas

Eso no importa Rey… -Dijo Serena refunfuñando

Deja te ayudo a subir Serena –Dijo el papá (No se su nombre… ¡Estoy decepcionada de mi sabiduría waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ) cargando a Serena para subirla al carro

¿Por que nomás viniste tu Rey? –Dijo Serena curiosa ya que iban camino a su casa

Que mi presencia no te es suficiente –Dijo Rey tratando de parecer enfadada

Dime Rey me están preparando una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa verdad

No se de que me estas hablando

Y llevarán muchos dulces y Globos –Preguntó de manera infantil Serena

¿Quieres más globos?–Dijo incrédula Rey mirando los que llenaban el automóvil

¡Si! Muchos más globos y dulces y helado y Pastel

Serena… -Dijo Mamá Ikuko mirando a su hija desde el asiento delantero -…No olvides que el doctor te prohibió comer muchos dulces

Hay mamá… pero si yo no como muchos dulces… solo los necesarios

El auto rompió en una carcajada. Poco después llegaron a casa de Serena, su padre la ayudo a colocarse en la "Fastidiosa silla de Ruedas", como Serena la había llamado cuando se entero que tendría que andar en ella por poco más de una semana,

Mamá –Dijo Serena cuando su madre se disponía a abrir la puerta –¿Luzco bien verdad?

-Luces hermosa Serena –Dijo su madre sonriendo –No es verdad Rey

Claro que si Serena –Dijo esta sonriendo –Y mira que es muy difícil que yo lo acepte heee

Gracias Rey –Serena sonrió

Mamá Ikuko abrió la puerta y en cuanto Serena la atravesó…

¡BIENVENIDA! –Gritaron todos aventando serpentinas globos y de mas

Ya te extrañábamos Bombón

-Gracias amigos –Dijo Serena sonriéndoles a todos y evitando la mirada de cierto joven

Me alegra que ya se este recuperando señorita Tsukino

¡Profesor Taeda! –Serena estaba sorprendida

No podía faltar yo a una fiesta en honor de una de mis alumnas favoritas –Dijo el profesor sonriente

Gracias –Exclamo Serena con felicidad –Profesor… -Serena miro para todos lados –¿Dónde está Lita?

Lita… -El profesor bajo la mirada

Lita no pudo venir Serena –Dijo Mina tratando de fingir –Ella dijo que vendría después

Están… están seguras

Si Serena –Dijo Michiru acercándose a ella y dirigiendo la silla de ruedas a la mesa del comedor –Pero mira preparo un hermoso pastel de fresas para ti especialmente

¡¿En serio! –Dijo Serena sorprendida -¡Bravo comeré pastel! ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

Hay Serena pero si te dieron de comer en el hospital –la reprendió Rey

¿¿Comer? Me dieron una horrible sopa de Zanahoria ¡Wacala, Odio las zanahorias! –Dijo Serena con un gesto que hizo reír a todos –Mejor hablemos de cosas bonitas como un rico pastel de fresas

La fiesta duro unas pocas horas, ya que mamá Ikuko no creyó conveniente cansar mucho a Serena, las primeras en irse fueron Haruka y Michiru, se despidieron muy amablemente y en cuanto subieron al auto de Haruka…

Haruka me preocupa mucho esa niña

Lo se –Dijo Haruka con la mirada perdida –Su palidez es sorprendente

Y lo más sorprendente es que los doctores no le encontraran nada –Michiru volteo a la parte trasera del auto donde aparentemente no había nadie –Plut esto ya no es normal quien quiera que sea que este causando esto ya logro poner en peligro la vida de nuestra princesa

Aun no he logrado averiguar nada –Dijo Plut tranquilamente –chicas deben tener paciencia

Eso es lo que dijo nuestra reina –Haruka sonaba en verdad molesta y eso asustaba -¿Qué acaso no le preocupa la seguridad de su hija? ¿Sabe que la dieron de alta en el hospital no porque estuviera mejor sino porque simplemente ya no podían hacer nada por ella? ¿Qué no le importa que Serena pueda morir?

Haruka tranquilízate –Trató de calmarla Michiru

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Seiya podrías ayudarme a subir a Serena a su habitación –Pidió amablemente mamá Ikuko

¡Mamá! –la reprendió Serena

Lo que pasa es que su padre tuvo que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras

Lo are con gusto –Dijo Seiya con amabilidad

Gracias Seiya, Serena no tardo

Si mamá –Dijo Serena con resignación

Seiya tomo a la apenada Serena en sus brazos y la subió con sumo cuidado asta colocarla en su cama

Servida princesa

Gra… gracias

Tu madre dice que lo más conveniente es que descanses, así que no te molesto más Bombón

Seiya…

¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… Gracias

Bombón eso ya lo habías dicho –Dijo Seiya en tono burlón

No por subirme sino… por salvarme la vida –Serena tenía la mirada perdida

Bombón… acaso tu… lo recuerdas

Rey me comento todo esta mañana –Serena tenía ese tono melancólico que había tenido durante sus sueños –Yo… no debiste… pudiste haber muerto, me dijo que habías tenido muy graves quemaduras y que tu también estuviste en el hospital

mmm… Rey exagera mucho, no te preocupes Bombón a mi no me ocurrió nada grave

Sabes… cuando entre a la casa eras al único que deseaba que no estuviera

Yo…

No por que no quisiera verte es solo que… no quería que me vieras, aunque Rey y mi madre parecían no cansarse de decirme lo bien que lucía, al mírame al espejo esa niña que me regresaba la mirada no era precisamente lo que se puede llamar bonita, mis mejillas son pálidas y mis ojos no tienen brillo, aunque dormí varios días seguidos mis ojos muestran unas grandes ojeras, es tonto pero… tenía miedo de que me vieras de esta manera

Bombón… -Seiya sonrió dulcemente, se acerco a la joven, se sentó a un lado de ella y acaricio una de sus mejillas –Para mi siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que e conocido

Seiya… -"Por que no puedo decirle, por que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, que es lo que me impide" –Tengo miedo… -Estas palabras habían salido sin el consentimiento de Serena

¿A que le temes Bombón?

A que te des cuenta de que no te merezco, de que solo soy una niña atolondrada, torpe, miedosa… Tengo miedo de que descubras que no soy lo que piensas…

Serena…

Tengo miedo de que… -Un rostro se vino a la mente de Serena un joven poco más grande que ella un aeropuerto un anillo… -¡No puedo decírtelo! –Serena estallo en llanto

Bombón

Seiya porque no quieren que este contigo, por que tratan de hacerme recordar algo que me e esforzado tanto en olvidar… ayúdame Seiya

Serena se aferro fuertemente al confundido joven, que aunque no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba la abrazaba con ternura y amor

Seiya ayúdame… tengo mucho miedo –La vos de Serena se entrecortaba y sonaba con debilidad

Bombón –Seiya noto que el cuerpo de Serena empezó a calentarse sobremanera –Que te esta pasando, Serena te sientes bien

Seiya… -Serena se despego del muchacho, lo miro a los ojos –Yo te… te a… -después su cuerpo se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente en la cama…

¡Serena despierta! –Seiya se sentía desesperado -¡Despierta Bombón! ¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira!

Por más que Seiya la movía no obtenía ninguna respuesta, tomo una de sus muñecas y no tenía pulso, Recargo su rostro en el pecho de la joven… el corazón no respondía… Seiya parecía en estado de shock cuando…

_"Haruka y a Michiru" _

Ni siquiera se molesto en averiguar de donde venía aquella vos cuando salía a toda prisa de casa de Serena…

_Jajaja Mas problemas ¡Que mala soy! Ñacañaca :P pero entre tantos problemas les tengo una buena noticia en el próximo capitulo "quizás" se resuelvan muchas dudas pero recuerde "Quizás" nada es seguro jajajajaja me gusta imaginarme su cara de dudas jajaja ¡Soy tan mala! Ups ya me di miedo yo solita :P… bueno ahora las respuestas a sus comentarios…_

**edith – **jajaja tranquila jovencita no creo que Serena se quede con Darien… recuerden que el esta muerto… aunque… mmm…. Todo puede pasar heee… _:P_

**Viento - **¿¿Emoción? Creo que de esa ya hay de sobra :p y sobre separarlos mmm…

**Luna** – jajaja Todas deben estar confundidas con lo de Lita pero… tranquilas "Talvez" sea uno de los misterios que se descubra en el próximo capitulo

**Natalia Kido - **¿¿Darien?Pasa que esta es la continuación de otra historia llamada "Amor verdadero" de la cual hice un breve resumen en el primer capitulo creo que ahí te darás cuenta donde esta Darien… y Wau eres la primera que quiere que parezca… te digo un secretito…. "Quizás" no tarde en hacer una aparición

**Aska ishida –**mmm… pues no se con quien se valla a quedar, pero como te darás cuenta antes de desmayarse le iba a decir algo a Seiya… ¿¿Qué será?

**Kitsune saki – ¡¡**Lo sé es sorprendente que el futuro no aya cambiado! Pero "Quizás" en el próximo capitulo descubriremos más cosas

**Ailed –** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia… veo que mi táctica del suspenso funciona muy bien jeje _:P_, y es cierto no vivimos tan retiradas y sip tengo MSN solo agrega mi correo y yap, mira es ponernos en contacto pronto

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	10. La culpa de Lita:Un nuevo enemigo aparec

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA CULPA DE LITA: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APAREÉCE **

DING DONG

¿Quien será? –Lita apago la televisión, se levanto de su asiento y miro por el hoyuelo de la puerta -¿Profesor? –Lita se apresuro a abrir

Buenas noches señorita Kino –Dijo amablemente –Gustaría usted de salir a caminar conmigo unos minutos

Yo…

Necesito hablar con usted y creo que no se vería muy bien si pasara yo a su departamento en la noche

Está bien… -Dijo Lita algo nerviosa –iré por un suéter…

Caminaron 10 minutos en completo silenció, Lita se encontraba muy nerviosa y el profesor buscaba el momento apropiado

Te paréese si nos sentamos –Dijo el profesor al llegar al parque señalando una banca

Lita solo movió la cabeza positivamente

¿Sabias que hoy Serena regreso a su casa?

Si… la vi salir del hospital… -La mirada de Lita mostraba tristeza

Sus amigos decidieron hacerle una linda fiesta de bienvenida –Dijo el profesor Taeda con serenidad –Por cierto el pastel que llevaste poco antes de que llegara a su casa le gusto mucho

Yo… -Lita sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía esa conversación

Cuando me vio, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por ti, y sabes… no supe que responderle…

Profesor yo no…

Es algo injusto que tú ayas estado ahí velando por ella todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y que en cuanto te enteraste que había despertado salir huyendo como si le temieras a tu mejor amiga

Yo… es que… Usted no entiende… Todo es mi culpa –Lágrimas comenzaban a correr de los ojos de Lita y sus manos se aferraban a su falda –Yo la conduje a esa cueva, yo le dije que esos hongos no eran venenosos, todo es mi culpa… y… y cuando la vi tan pálida tan débil… ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Lita había roto en llanto y el profesor la abrazaba consolándola…

Tranquila… -La consolaba tiernamente

Yo… -Lita se percato de la situación y se separo del profesor secando sus lágrimas –Yo no debería de estar… perdón –Dijo apenada –Es solo que…

Quisiera decirte que… -Comenzó a decir el profesor mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Lita -…tu no eres culpable de nada ya que eso es en verdad lo que pienso pero sé que no serviría de nada… Dime Lita ¿que es lo que se hace cuando alguien se siente culpable de lo que le pasa a otra persona?

-Se… se piden…

Se pide una disculpa… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Yo…

Yo que conozco mucho menos a la señorita Tsukino que tu, sé que le alegrará mucho verte y no dudara en disculparte ¿No lo crees?

La mirada perdida de Lita desapareció para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos del Profesor Taeda y con una sonrisa dijo…

Gracias…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seiya corría por las calles aparentemente sin sentido alguno, era como si sus pies se movieran por voluntad propia… aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente

"_Haruka y Michiru"_

Pero el como iba a encontrarlas, no tenía ni la remota idea de donde Vivian esas chicas, quizás todo aquello era una locura, quizás el solo había imaginado que escuchaba esas palabras, quizás el debería de estar a lado de Serena llorando porque… NO aquello tenía que ser una mentira tenía que tener solución… De pronto Seiya se detuvo precipitadamente frente a un gran edificio, Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar de lo incoherente de sus actos cuando ya estaba empujando al guardia del edificio y se apresuraba a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo en el segundo piso y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que estaba frente a el.

Que ocurre –Dijo Haruka molesta mientras abría la puerta –Seiya…

¿Seiya? –Michiru, salio detrás de Haruka –Hola, ¿que ocurre?

Yo… -Seiya trataba de recuperar el aliento

Solo as venido a molestar –Dijo Haruka con enojo

No entiendes –Seiya casi no podía hablar -¡Serena!

No tuvo que decir nada dos beses cuando los 3 se dirigían rápidamente en el auto de Haruka a casa de Serena. Cuando llegaron la puerta de la casa estaba entre abierta

¿Dejaste abierta la puerta? –Pregunto con enfado Haruka

Creo que cuando Salí corriendo no me preocupaba mucho esto –Dijo Seiya mirando desafiante a Haruka

-Este no es momento de pelear –Intervino Michiru entrando a toda prisa

Seiya y Haruka se apresuraron a seguir a Michiru…

Ella esta… -Lita Estaba abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Serena –Ella…

¿Lita que haces aquí? –Pregunto Michiru

Yo… yo venía a disculparme con Serena –La vos de Lita se entrecortaba –Pero ella… no respira… y su corazón…

Déjame ver –La aparto con brusquedad Haruka

Haruka ella… -Michiru también estaba muy impactada

¡Esto es un juego tiene que ser mentira! –Al ver el rostro de Michiru Seiya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas

¡Cállense! –Grito fuertemente y con coraje Haruka -¡Plut! ¡Plut aparece!

Haruka… -Michiru veía como el corazón de su compañera se rompía poco a poco

¡Plut!

Aquí estoy Haruka –Dijo Plut con toda serenidad apareciendo aun lado de esta a sorpresa de Seiya y Lita

¡Has algo rápido! –La furia de Haruka iba en aumento –Revívela o sácala del hechizo en que esta Serena ¡Rápido!

Lo siento Haruka… -La Sailor del tiempo agacho la mirada

¡Poder estelar…

Haruka que haces –Michiru trato de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde

…De Urano! –Una luz radiante envolvió aquella habitación mientras una transformación se llevaba acabo

Haruka eso no servirá de nada –Dijo con la misma tranquilidad Sailor Plut

Michiru transfórmate –Dijo enérgicamente Sailor Urano

Haruka esto es una locura

¿Qué esta pasando? –Lita estaba muy sorprendida

Que clase de seres son ustedes –Seiya no entendía nada

Sailor Urano esto es inútil –Volvió a decir Sailor Plut

¡Michiru! –Le grito a su amiga

Esta bien… -Michiru no parecía muy convencida -¡Poder estela de Neptuno! –Nuevamente la escena anterior se repitió

Que esta pasando –Lita y Seiya seguían sin entender nada

Muestra tu verdadera identidad monstruo –Dujo con Furia Sailor Urano señalando a Sailor Plut

¿¿Qué? –Ahora Michiru se unía a los sorprendidos

Por un momento lograste engañarme –Dijo Sailor Urano con odio –Pero tu fuiste la que nos distrajiste en el campamento mientras Serena y Lita estaban en peligro, tu nos hiciste dejar a Serena sola, Plut nos hubiera avisado del peligro y hubiera llorado con nosotros la muerte de nuestra princesa

Valla eres muy inteligente Sailor Urano –Dijo con frialdad Sailor Plut –Pero lamento decirte que esta es mi verdadera identidad

¿Qué? –y Más sorprendidos en aquel cuarto

Al menos mientras logro apoderarme de otro cuerpo con mayor fuerza

¡Quien eres tú! –La reto Sailor Neptuno

Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

Devuelve a la vida a Serena –Dijo fuertemente Seiya recuperando su valor

Lamento decirles que eso no lo cause yo... Utilice a alguien más para ese trabajo… -Dijo sonriendo

¿Qué dices? ¿A que te refieres?

¿Quieren a **la** culpable? -Dijo con tono malicioso

Tú… -La furia de Haruka estaba llegando al limite –Tu no pudiste… No fuiste capaz de utilizar a…

-Eres una chica muy inteligente Sailor Urano

¿Haruka que pasa? –Michiru no comprendía nada –De que están hablando

Tu fuiste capaz de…

Aquí tienen a **la** culpable… me agradara mucho ver como se encargan de **destruirla…**

Una luz invadió la habitación y en el centro de esta un circulo de energía envolvía a…

_Já já já más misterio... imagino que más de una ya se a de imaginar quien es la culpable de todo esto ¿¿¿NO? Mmm… pues ni modo tendrán que esperar asta el próximo capitulo P aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… pero no se pueden quejar ya que al menos ya les despeje la duda de lo de Lita… las demás se irán descubriendo poco a poco paciencia muchachas…_

**Viento: ¡**Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo También te sorprenda

**Gabixa: **Creo que vas a tener que esperar un poquito más para que Darien aparezca… pero solo un poquito P

**Ailed:** Dudas dudas y más dudas como me encanta que tengan dudas P

**CleoFrhismanAndrew: **Este que más quisiera que decirte que no se murió pero… la única que puede decirnos eso es la que puso en ese estado a la pobre de Sere (y no hablo de mi heee) ¿¿Quién será?

**Kitsune Saki**: Jajá jajá ¡¡¡si la quero! Aunque parezca que no P ya verás al final todo saldrá bien para ella… quien sabe a lo mejor la mando al cielo…

**Ladystarichardson: ¡¡¡**Gracias por tu comentario! Y sabes… ni aunque me tuvieras enfrente te diría que va a pasar Jajaja (Risa malévola) P

**Lissette:** ¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Aska ishida**: ¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario! Ya sabrás porque esta así la pobre de Serena

**Luna: **JAJAJA como me gusta hacerlos sufrir… Soy mala (Ups me doy miedo P)

**Natalia Kido: **Tranquila Darien no tardara mucho en hacer su aparición

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	11. ES HORA DE UNA EXPLICACIÓN

**CAPITULO 11**

**ES HORA DE UNA EXPLICACIÓN **

Una luz invadió la habitación y en el centro de esta un círculo de energía envolvía a una pequeña niña de unos 13 años, de cabellos rosados y piel blanca y con un rostro muy familiar

Esa niña se parece a… -Seiya la miraba fijamente

¡Como pudiste ser capaz de utilizarla! –Grito Michiru

Ella es… -Una luz envolvió a Lita

¡Lita! –Seiya estaba sorprendido

¿Haruka que esta pasando?

Michiru ella esta…

La luz que invadía a Lita se apago repentinamente dejando a la joven algo mareada

¿Qué esta pasando? –Lita estaba confundida –Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno, Sailor Plutón, ¿Qué esta pasando que hacen aquí?

Lita tu sabías quienes son ellas

¡Seiya! –Lita se sorprendió al verlo detrás de ella –¿Por que me preguntas eso? Que tu no las…

El no recuerda nada –Dijo Michiru recuperándose de la sorpresa

¿¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?

Recordar que –Seiya no entendía nada

¡Riny! –Lita se acababa de percatar de la presencia de Riny inconsciente en aquella bola de energía -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Plut que tiene Riny?

No te acerques a ella –La jalo con brusquedad Sailor Urano

¿Qué?¿Desde cuando le tememos a Plut? –Lita miraba para todos Lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta

Ella no es Plut, es una impostora –Dijo Furiosa Sailor Urano

Basta ya de tanta platica –Alzo la vos Sailor Plut –Vamos Matéenla, ella es a la que buscan, ella es la causante de todo

¿Cómo fuiste capaz de utilizar a la pequeña dama?

Pues te diré que Yo solo le di los medios, la idea de este magnifico plan fue ella

¡Calla! –Grito Furiosa Urano preparándose para atacar

Tras una oleada de Aire Plut y la pequeña dama desaparecieron…

_"Solo tienen 48 horas para averiguar como revivir a su querida princesa si no lo logran el hechizo será permanente" _

En aquella habitación había gran cantidad de explicaciones que dar…

¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa? –Seiya miraba con intriga y coraje a las dos Sailors

¿Qué es eso de que tenemos 48 horas para "revivir a nuestra princesa"? –Lita parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta de la joven pálida de largos cabellos rubios que se encontraba recostada en la cama de Serena -¿Quién… quién es ella?

Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno bajaron la guardia, agacharon sus miradas y la transformación desapareció regresando ahora Haruka y Michiru…

No… Ella no es Serena ¿Verdad? –Lita temía acercarse y darse cuenta de lo que ahora ere una cruda realidad

48 horas… –Dijo Seiya –Ya no me importa saber quienes son ustedes, solo quiero saber como es posible despertar a Serena en menos de 48 horas

¿Qué esta pasando? –La puerta de la habitación de Serena se abrió dejando pasar a 3 Sailor Scauts algo confundidas

¡Chicas! –Lita las miro con alegría –Ustedes también recuerdan

mmm… Porque tengo la sensación de que llegamos tarde –Dijo Sailor Venus

Bueno… al menos parece que ganamos la batalla –Sonrió Sailor Mercury

¿Donde esta la atolondrada de Sailor Moon? –Preguntó Sailor Mars

Ella esta… -Lita no sabía como explicar aquella situación

¿Quien es esa chica? –Preguntó algo temerosa Sailor Mars dirigiéndose a la chica recostada en cama de Serena

No es… -Mina ahora estaba asustada

Serena esta bajo un hechizo –Dijo con serenidad Michiru

¿Hechizo?

Alguien se apodero del cuerpo de Sailor Plut y… -Haruka agacho la cabeza

Lo que no me explico es el por que ustedes recuperaron la memoria –Dijo Michiru mirando intrigante a las chicas

Nosotras… -Las chicas se miraron unas a otras -…No lo sabemos U

Mina… -Haruka parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo (Que seguro ninguna de ustedes lo noto P) -… ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Artemis?

-Yo… -Mina trataba de recordar todos los sucesos anteriores… -Creo que fue antes de ir al campamento

Y han visto a Luna recientemente –Pregunto Michiru que sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía Haruka

mmm… No, ahora que lo dicen…

Es muy extraño –Continúo Sailor Mars –Luna nunca se separa de Serena y ahora que ella estuvo en el hospital ni una sola vez fue a visitarla (verdad que no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la gatita)

La reina no fue la que les devolvió sus recuerdos –Dijo Haruka –Sin Luna y Artemis le es imposible a la reina hacerlo

-Pero… si no fue ella –Las chicas estaban algo confundidas

¿Esto es obra del enemigo? –Pregunto Amy

No lo creo –Dijo pensativa Michiru –No creo que al enemigo le convenga que ustedes recuperen la memoria

Además ella (Se refiere a la Plut falsa) también se sorprendió tanto como nosotras cuando Lita recupero la memoria –Dijo Haruka

El cuerpo de Serena… -Nadie se había dado cuenta que Seiya estaba sentado a un lado de Serena tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas –Su cuerpo se esta poniendo muy frió

Seiya… -Rey miraba los ojos tristes de Seiya, desde que lo conocía ni cuando abandono el planeta tenía esa mirada tan triste

Creo que es hora de que nos expliquen todo –Dijo Sailor Mercury serrando los ojos mientras Amy Mizuno hacía su aparición en el cuarto… lo mismo hicieron las demás

Haruka y Michiru se miraron y…

Después de la ultima batalla que tuvimos con la reina Beryl –Comenzó a decir Haruka –Nuestra Reina creyó que lo mejor era que todos incluyendo a Seiya Taiki y Yaten regresáramos a la tierra como simples adolescentes normales, Michiru y yo no queríamos olvidar nada y la Reina nos concedió el deseo de regresar con todos nuestros recuerdos y con el deber de cuidar de cerca a nuestra princesa… Fuimos nosotras las que hacíamos esas reuniones entre ustedes que solo parecían coincidencias…

Nosotras siempre estuvimos en contacto con Sailor Plut, -Continuo Michiru –ya que ella como guardiana del tiempo no tiene derecho a una vida normal… ella nos asía saber los deseos de nuestra Reina y cosas que necesitáramos saber (Así supo lo que la tonta de Sonoko le dijo s Serena) Solo que…

Desde del día del accidente ella comenzó a actuar de una forma extraña –Volvió a decir Haruka –Ella nos mantuvo apartada de ustedes ese día… pero…

Es cierto el día que Serena despertó en el hospital… Lo que nos dijo… Estoy casi segura de que eso nos lo dijo la verdadera Plut –Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka

Lo se, aquello más que un simple aviso era como si nos lo estuviera advirtiendo –Dijo Haruka pensativa

Chicas recuerdan por que Darien no esta aquí…

Si –Las chicas agacharon la mirada recordando el sacrificio que hizo Darien

Plut nos dijo…

_"La Neo Reina Serena, el Príncipe Endimiot y la pequeña Dama viven felices en Tokio de cristal" _

-¿¿Qué? –Las chicas estaban sorprendidas

Pero eso es imposible –Dijo Lita –Darien ya no existe…

No quiero interrumpir su linda reunión pero –La vos de Seiya tenía un notorio dejo de tristeza –La verdad es que… yo no entiendo nada y no me interesan sus explicaciones solo quiero que me digan como puedo regresar a la mujer que amo a la vida, solo tenemos 48 horas y ustedes ya desperdiciaron tiempo en sus tonterías –El tono de la vos de Seiya se había elevado y lagrimas que caían de su rostro tocaban el cuerpo de Serena -¿Cuál es esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Seiya… -La mano de Serena antes inmóvil ahora apretaba con fuerza la mano de Seiya…

_¿¿Dudas? Creo que ahora ya son muchas menos ¿¿¿¿no? Pero ya ven como se va revelando todo poco a poco, y que les parece la que nos "mato" a nuestra Serena… yo tmb me sorprendí cuando se me ocurrió P pero no se confíen que les aseguro que en los próximos capítulos se llevarán más de una sorpresa…_

**Marialex: ¡¡¡**No te mueras! Jeje creo que el susto ya paso ¿No? Al menos sabemos que hay una posibilidad de que Sere reviva…

**Viento: **Gracias por tu comentario… eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino… espero este capitulo no sea desilusiónante (La verdad me siento algo insegura pero… haber que pasa P)

**Gavixa: **Pues tan culpable, culpable no es… solo que la pobre se siente así… y Serena… creo que si esta muerta… pero todavía hay una oportunidad de regresarla a la vida… aunque si he de adelantarte algo… Creo que el precio será un poco caro… ¿Podrán lograrlo?

**Luna: **jajaja… espero y ya comprendas un poquito más… si tienes alguna duda si puedo con mucho gusto te la aclaro…

**Neo-gaby**: ¡Bravo, Nueva lectora! Gracias por tu comentario y creo que Saturno no era P pero mmm… ya aparecerá y tmb dará muchas sorpresas y Darien… el papel que jugará es todo un misterio…

**Ailed: **¿Tus deducciones estaban correctas o te sorprendí P? que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pero… ¡No me ahorques! P

**Natalia Kido:** Mil de nadas P ya sabes todas las opiniones y sugerencias se toman en cuenta

_ Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	12. LA VISITA DE NEFLYTE: SERENA EN UN SUEÑO

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA VISITA DE NEFLYTE: SERENA ENVUELTA EN UN SUEÑO **

.-Seiya… -La mano de serena antes inmóvil aprisionaba con fuerza la mano de Seiya

Todos miraban confusos y sin comprender nada… como era posible que ella estuviera hablando cuando no respiraba y su corazón no latía

.-Apresúrense –Dijo Seiya enérgicamente sin soltar la mano de Serena –Que acaso no lo ven… esta luchando por salir de ese estado y nosotros estamos aquí solo observando, díganme como podemos liberar a Serena de este hechizo

.-Es cierto –Dijeron las chicas mirando impacientes a Haruka y a Michiru -¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

.-Nosotras no… -Haruka y Michiru bajaron la mirada

.-La única forma de salvar a la princesa –Una vos de hombre venía desde la puerta –Es matar a aquel que conjuró el hechizo

.-¡Neflyte! –Todas estaban sorprendidas

.-No digas tonterías –Dijo con enojo Haruka –Como puedes pensar siquiera que nosotras mataremos a la pequeña dama

.-Esa chiquilla esta perdida –Dijo Neflyte con tranquilidad –Si no liberamos a Serena de ese encanto morirá… y pueden decirme quien dará a luz a la pequeña dama… No hay forma de salvarla…

Todas miraban con enojo a Neflyte pero muy en el fondo sabían a la perfección que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas

.-Debe… debe haber otra manera –Decía Michiru mirando anhelante a Neflyte

.-No la hay –Dijo este con la misma voz tranquila

.-Si al menos supiéramos quien es el causante de devolverles la memoria… -Dijo Haruka –Si tuvo el poder para romper el hechizo que les hizo la reina debe tener el poder para salvar a Serena

.-Valla… veo que todavía no se dan cuenta

.-¿¿Qué? –Todos miraban confusos a Neflyte

.-Están jugando con nosotros… la persona que nos hizo recordar no lo hizo precisamente para ayudarnos

.-¿A que te refieres? –Haruka lo fulminaba con la mirada… odiaba a las personas que le daban tantos rodeos a una conversación -Al enemigo no puede convenirle enfrentarse a nosotras, además vi como Plut se sorprendió al ver el cambio de Lita

.-Y me van a decir que no notarón la sonrisa con que escapo –Dijo Neflyte –Quizás no estaba en sus planes que recuperáramos la memoria tan pronto pero no creen que era obvió que le beneficiaba

Todas se miraban entre si… las palabras de Neflyte eran tan obvias que era tonto pensar que no se le hubiera ocurrido

.-¿Sabes quien es el que nos regreso la memoria?

.-¿El? Veo que ya tienes un sospechoso Haruka –Dijo Neflyte mirando fijamente a la chica –Pues si… tus sospechas son ciertas… el encargado de devolver nuestros recuerdos es nada menos que Darien

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yo… ¿Dónde estoy?" –Serena abría los ojos poco a poco, se encontraba recostada en una muy elegante cama en una hermosa habitación –"Esto… no parece mi cuarto"

Buenos días amor –Dijo un joven alto de piel blanca y cabellos negros que estaba parado a un lado de la cama

Yo… -Serena no comprendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero aquel rostro le era tan familiar…

-No es necesario que te levantes le he pedido a una mucama que nos traiga el desayuno a la cama… Sabes… -El joven se sentó a un lado de Serena y la beso tiernamente –No nos caería mal pasarnos todo el día aquí en nuestra recamara para amarte asta el cansancio

-Entonces eso durara una eternidad… Nunca te cansaras de amarme –"¿De donde salio esa vos? ¿Acaso yo dije eso? Pero si yo no…"

-¡Mami! –Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados entraba velozmente a la habitación entrando de un salto a la cama metiéndose bajo las sabanas y abrazado fuertemente a Serena

-Buenos días pequeña dama –Dijo el joven sonriente

-Buenos días papá –Dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña

"¿¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Acaso esta niña es mi…"

-Perdonen –Dijo una joven de cabellos rubios sostenidos en un gran moño rojo, parecía que había perseguido a la pequeña por todo el palacio –Trate de detenerla para vestirla pero…

-No te preocupes Mina –Dijo Serena sonriente –Déjala aquí, yo me encargare de ella

-Esta bien princesa –La joven hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Princesa?"

-Creo que ya somos 3 los que nos quedaremos todo el día aquí –Dijo el Joven

-Darien… -Dijo Serena sonriéndole –Por que mejor no salimos a pasear a los terrenos del castillo

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –Grito fuertemente la pequeña –Un día de campo ¡Yupi!

-Pero antes… -Serena miro tiernamente a su hija –Usted jovencita tendrá que ir a su habitación y decirle a las chicas que ya esta lista para tomar su baño

-Pero mamá… –Dijo La pequeña mirando molesta a su madre –Las chicas son muy malas

-Claro que no Riny, ellas te quieren mucho y lo sabes –Dijo Serena sonriente –Así que deberías de apurarte… entre más pronto estés lista más pronto nos iremos

-mmm… Esta bien mamá –La niña resignada se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando vio que su papá besaba tiernamente a su madre –No vallan a empezar a hacer sus cosas porque luego ya no quieren salir heee

-Hay Riny –Sus padres miraron a la pequeña sonriendo

La niña salio a prisa dejando a solas a la Feliz pareja…

¿Que te pasa Serena? –Darien miro la mirada afligida de su esposa

.-Yo… -"Eso si lo dije yo… pero… que puedo decirle… que estoy casada con el pero no logro recordar con claridad nada… que la pequeña que me llama mamá me es solo familiar…"

.-Serena…

.-Estoy Bien Darien –Sonrió dulcemente la joven

.-Creo que es hora de vestirnos o Riny llegara y nosotros seguiremos en pijama –Dijo Besándola nuevamente

.-Sí… -Dijo Serena algo tímida viendo que el joven no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla sola para que pudiera mudar de ropa cómodamente

Se acerco a un armario y al abrirlo cual fue su sorpresa alo encontrarse con gran cantidad de vestidos de todo tipo y muy hermosos todos dignos de una princesa

.-Ponte el de holanes azules… me encanta como te ves con ese vestido –Dijo Darien mientras se ocultaba detrás de un biombo para despojarse de su pijama

.-Este… si –Dijo Serena muy pero muy apenada y procurando por todos los medios no ver el cuerpo del apuesto joven

Miró entre los vestidos y observo un hermoso vestido blanco con holanes azules de una tela delgada en verdad era hermoso…

.-Princesa necesita ayuda –Entro una joven en la habitación

.-Lita… si gracias –Dijo Serena sin saber exactamente si estaba bien pedir ayuda para vestirse a una amiga que le hablaba como si fuera su sirvienta

La joven ayudo a la princesa a despojarse de sus ropas y ponerse con sumo cuidado el hermoso vestido, el vestido caía cual una cascada sobre sus piernas y unas hermosas flores caían por la parte de atrás de su cintura abajo del escote que dejaba ver una parte de su espalda… Las mangas de un estilo acampanado llegaban asta su muñeca sin tapar sus manos. Lita condujo a la princesa asta un banco que se encontraba enfrente del tocador del cual tomo un collar del mismo color de los Holanes y se lo coloco en el cuello, su larga la hizo para atrás sosteniéndola con una Diadema tejida del azul antes dicho… Era una hermosa figura la que Serena mostraba con aquel traje, en verdad parecía una bella princesa, cuando Darien salio vestido con su típico traje de príncipe (No se como describirlo P) la miraba extasiado de tan grande belleza, de pronto los pasos de una niña que corrían llegaron asta la puerta de la habitación…

.-Mamá te ves hermosa –Exclamo la pequeña contenta

.-Tu también te ves muy linda Riny –Dijo Serena viendo el hermoso vestido rosa que llevaba la niña con un sombrero de igual color, la pequeña parecía una muñequita de porcelana

Cuando salía la feliz pareja Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de sorpresa lo más que pudieron cuando vio al cochero que le abría la puerta

.-Buenos días –Saludo el apuesto cochero

.-Se… -Serena no lo podía creer

.-¿Te pasa algo amor? –Preguntó al ver que Serena no se movía y miraba fijamente al joven cochero

.-Mamá –La llamo la pequeña al ver que su mamá no contestaba

.-Yo… -"No puede ser Seiya… esto tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que serlo"

.-Mamá –La pequeña jalo del vestido de su madre

.-Sí –Dijo Mirando a la pequeña –Ya voy Riny… -le sonrió a la pequeña y se dispuso a subir al carruaje

.-Seiya –Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose al cochero –Llévanos al claro más alejado del castillo quiero estar a solas con mi familia

.-Si su majestad –Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y tomo la rienda de los caballos y los condujo a donde el príncipe le había indicado

Cuando llegaron, el Príncipe le ordeno al cochero que se alejara un poco y estuviera al pendiente de ellos, con otra reverencia el cochero se alejo

.-¿Serena te pasa algo? -Pregunto el príncipe mientras la pequeña dama jugaba con las mariposas y demás animalitos

.-Yo… -"Todo es tan real… pero a la vez tan incoherente… como explicar lo que siento… me siento tan segura… pero hay algo que oprime mi corazón…"

.-Serena que pasa –El joven aproximo sobremanera su rostro al rostro de Serena

"El… su mirada es tan calida… y el tenerlo cerca me hace sentir tan segura… pero… ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona?"

.-No te preocupes me encuentro muy bien… solo algo mareada… -"Otra vez esa otra que no soy yo…" –Dime que podría preocuparme estando a tu lado –Serena lo beso…

"Esa otra se ve tan feliz… siento como su corazón brinca de felicidad… quizás este sea mi destino…"

.-¡Mami! –Grito la pequeña que llegaba corriendo y le echaba gran cantidad de flores en el regazo

.-Que hermosas Riny

.-¿Y para papá no hay nada? –Pregunto Darien mirando a la pequeña

.-mmm… -La niña analizo un poco y luego se acerco a su padre dándole un gran beso en la mejilla

.-mmm… creo que a mi me toco lo mejor –Dijo Darien mirando sonriente a Serena

"Porque siento esto, no quiero estar aquí… no me importa cuanta felicidad aya esto no es mi realidad no lo es…"

.-No lo…

.-Serena pasa algo

.-Mami tu rostro se puso pálido…

.-Yo… -"Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver con mis amigas, quiero vera Seiya" –Me siento… algo mareada…

.-Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos –Dijo Darien –Iré a buscar a Seiya, Riny cuida a tu madre

.-Si… Dijo la niña…

Cuando Darien se alejo

.-Mami… No eres feliz… -La niña miraba fijamente a Serena

.-Yo… -"Mi vos otra vez…" –Yo quiero

.-Mami nunca me vas a dejar verdad –La niña abrazo fuertemente a su madre… era como si no quisiera dejarla escapar

.-Yo…

.-Listo el carruaje ya esta aquí –Dijo Darien que iba acompañado por Seiya y el carruaje

La familia llego al castillo

.-Debes descansar –Dijo Darien a Serena

.-Podría salir al jardín un momento

.-Esta bien… por favor no te agites mucho… no le ara muy bien al bebe

"¿¿¿¿Bebe?"

.-Esta bien –"Odio que hables en mi lugar… quien quiera que seas dejame salir de aquí… devuelbeme a mi casa ahora"

Cuando Serena llego al jardín…

.-Por que las cosas son tan raras –"Otra vez soy yo…" –Esa niña… por que tengo tanto miedo de irme y no volverla a ver… "Mami nunca me vas a dejar verdad"

Serena sabía que todo aquello era parte de una especie de sueño… pero al tener a la pequeña cerca su corazón se sentía feliz… era como si uno de sus miedos desapareciera pero en lugar de eso otros hicieran su aparición… De pronto a lo lejos… un joven de mediana estatura, piel blanca y cabello negro y largo que llevaba sujetado en una coleta estaba guardando a los caballos en el establo… era como si sus pies caminaran por si solos…

.-Princesa… -El joven se sorprendió al verla llegar junto a el

.-Seiya yo… -Serena miro fijamente los ojos del joven, estos mostraban tristeza melancolía y preocupación

.-Tranquila –El joven la tomo de la mano –Yo siempre estaré contigo

.-Pero…

.-Yo confió en ti… sé que lograrás despertar..

.-¿Despertar?

El joven la miro fijamente, acaricio una de sus mejillas y la beso tiernamente… Un sentimiento envolvió por completo a la joven, el viento soplo con más fuerza… era como si no le importaba nada… un sentimiento de calidez envolvía su corazón… todo estaba bien. Cuando se separo de el… lo miro fijamente a los ojos y…

.-Te amo Seiya

Una fuerte ventisca azotó el lugar… La mente de Serena se despejaba… Ahora recordaba todo

_Ya sé… ¿Qué es lo que asía Seiya ahí? Pues tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo… no se desesperen que la espera con calma siempre es mejor… _

**Kitsune Saki**: Mira… no se si reviva pero su primera aparición ya la hizo… tranquila créeme valdrá la pena su aparición

**Viento:** Este… imagino que querrás matarme… ¡¡¡perdón! pero es que en verdad todo esto era necesario… además sin Darien Serena y Seiya tendrían todo muy fácil y pues una historia sin emoción termina siendo muy aburrida así que tranquila… te digo lo mismo que a Kitsune Saki… Todo valdrá la pena…

**Marialex:** Este… ¿Asustada? P tranquila ya todo se ira solucionando

**Neo-gaby:** Pues ya hizo su primera aparición… y créeme no será la única… y lo de Riny creo que tendrán que esperar un poco para descubrir el misterio que la envuelve P

**Ailed:** Me encanta sorprenderlas! Y lo de que porque Serena tomo la mano de Seiya creo que se responderá cuando sepamos que hacía Seiya en el sueño de Serena… (Ni yo lo sé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo P)

**Luna**:¿¿¿MATAR a Seiya? Este… esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a los extremos porque yo sería la primera en sufrirlo y lo de porque recuerdan las chicas y los chicos no… pues eso hay que preguntárselo al que les devolvió la memoria ¿no crees? Pero… créeme pronto se sabrá

**Gabixa**: Espero que te aya gustado este capitulo… trate de ser más explicita y llevarlo con más calma…pero gracias por tu comentarios, siempre los tomare en cuenta

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


	13. ¡SALVEMOS A SERENA!

**CAPITULO 13**

**¡SLVEMOS A SERENA! UNA GRAN PELEA SE AVECINA **

-Debes estar equivocado Neflyte –Dijo Rey con enojo –Darien nunca haría algo para dañarnos

Rey tiene razón –La secundo Amy –El dio su vida por Serena, no puede querer dañarla ahora

Son un par de tontas –Dijo Neflyte con un tono que hace mucho que no utilizaba

Que es lo que quieres decir –Haruka también estaba molesta

Quiero decir que…

¡Serena! –Seiya interrumpió a Neflyte cuando noto que la joven que estaba en sus brazos entreabría los ojos

De pronto una luz incandescente invadió el cuerpo de la joven que poco a poco escapaba de los brazos de Seiya

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –Dijo Neflyte poniéndose a la defensiva

Yo también lo siento –Dijo Haruka

¿Sentir que? –Amy Rey Lita y Mina estaban desconcertadas al ver el cuerpo de su amiga flotar

Es… -Michiru no sabía como explicar –Es como si una gran batalla se estuviera librando en esta habitación

¿Qué? –Las chicas no entendían

El cuerpo de Serena estaba flotando de pie, con la cabeza caída y las manos extendidas, las chicas trataban de acercarse pero era como si una barrera mágica se los impidiera, nadie comprendía que pasaba pero…

¡Chicas transfórmense! –Gritó una pequeña gata negra que entraba a toda prisa

¡Luna!

Apresúrense

La situación se estaba complicando como para bombardear de preguntas a la gata así que sin más todas se transformaron

-¡Poder estelar de Marte!

¡Poder estelar de Júpiter!

¡Poder estelar de Mercurio!

¡Poder estelar de Venus!

¡Poder estelar de Neptuno!

º-¡Poder Estelar de Urano!

6 Sailor Scauts hicieron su aparición en aquella habitación…

Seiya mueve la cama de Serena

Seiya dejo de pensar los primeros 2 segundos en que una gata había entrando dando ordenes y sin preguntar más se apresuro a hacer lo que Luna le indicaba

Hagan Todos un círculo alrededor de Serena –Grito Luna –Seiya colócate en medio

Todos hicieron lo que se les había indicado…

Ahora pase lo que pase ninguna vaya a moverse de la posición en que están –El tono de Luna preocupaba, pero más preocupaba el estado de Serena –Sailor Urano toma la mano de Sailor Júpiter –En cuanto las manos se estrecharon Una fuerte ventisca de energía invadió el cuarto –S. Júpiter toma la Mano de Neflyte; Neflyte toma la mano de S. Mercury; S. Mercury toma la mano de S. Mars; S.Mars toma la mano de S. Venus –Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse unidos, la energía maligna que se aspiraba en la habitación ya era perceptible para cualquiera –S. Venus Toma la mano de S. Neptuno –La hora de cerrar el circulo había llegado… -Seiya en cuanto el circulo se cierre comienza a llamar a Serena…

¡Luna! –Gritó Sailor Venus –La persona que esta detrás de Serena es…

¡Darien! –Gritaron todas al percatarse de la figura de un joven semitransparente que se aferraba a Serena y parecía murmurarle cosas al Oído, la sorpresa aumento cuando Los ojos de Serena se abrieron completamente dejando ver una gran tristeza y lagrimas que luchaban por no rodar por las mejillas de la joven

Es hora de cerrar el circulo –Dijo Luna –Pase lo que pase no quiero que se suelten, no importa que vean que escuchen o sientan el circulo no debe romperse asta que yo lo diga… ¡Sailor Neptuno toma la mano de Sailor Urano!

Parecían encontrarse en medio de un gran tornado de energía Maligna, Sentimientos de miedo, Tristeza, Culpa y Un dolor que era tan grande Físicamente como Sentimentalmente los invadía pero nadie desistía…

¡SERENA! –La llamaba Seiya -¡Ven conmigo! ¡Bombón no puedes dejarme ven!

Yo… -Serena miraba al joven pero Darien parecía murmurarle más cosas

¡Bombón ven conmigo! ¡VEN!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica ataco al círculo

¡Chicas resistan! –Gritaba Luna con dificultad -¡Resistan!

Bombón… -Seiya no resistía ver aquellos ojos tan llenos de tristeza mirándolo, de pronto el sentimiento de que aquella mirada triste era culpa de el se apodero fuertemente de su corazón

¡Seiya no pares de llamarla! –Gritó Luna –Llámala

No puedo –Dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas –No lo entienden, está sufriendo y… y es mi culpa

Seiya… -Luna no sabía como enfrentar eso

¡No es así! –Grito Rey haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse el dolor que le causaban las descargas de energía que las atacaban –Ella no sufre por tu culpa

Desde que te conoce Serena no deja de sonreír –Dijo Mina mirándolo anhelante –Ella necesita tu ayuda

Tu… -Dijo Lita que estaba apunto del desmayo –Tu eres el único que puede sacarla de ese hechizó…

Si la amas… -Dijo Amy

Ayúdala a salir de ahí –Continúo Michiru

Te… te lo pido –Dijo Haruka resignada a humillarse -¡POR FAVOR AYÚDALA!

Las chicas ya no resistían más cayendo todas de rodillas, pero nada en este mundo ni en cualquier otro haría que se soltaran de las manos…

Serena… -Seiya se puso de pie y miro fijamente a la joven –Ven conmigo –Dijo casi en un susurro –Por favor Bombón… no me dejes solo…

Seiya extendió sus brazos en busca de alguna respuesta, Serena solo lo miraba y Darien no dejaba de abrazar a Serena mientras murmuraba a su oído, pero al parecer las palabras de Seiya tuvieron una especie de efecto ya que poco a poco Serena levanto una de sus manos tratando de tocar la que el joven le ofrecía, sus ojos ahora más que tristeza mostraban miedo…

Tranquila… –Dijo Seiya con vos suave y con una dulce sonrisa –Yo siempre estaré contigo

-Pero… -Darien abrazo con mayor fuerza a Serena sin parar de murmurarle cosas al oído

Yo confió en ti Serena… Se que lograras despertar

Al oír esto una explosión de energía invadió toda la habitación haciendo inevitablemente que las chicas se soltaran de las manos y cayeran desmalladas al recibir el fuerte impacto de energía. Seiya seguía de pie mientras Serena caía suavemente en sus brazos… La joven estaba conciente aunque muy débil…

Seiya… -Lucho por murmurar –Te… amo –La joven unió sus labios a los de Seiya en un tierno beso después del cual cayo desmayada…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Me alegro que estén bien –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa de alivio al grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa de Serena

Yo también me alegro –Dijo Mina con una sonrisa –Después de ese gran poder de energía deje de pensar que era la ultima vez que veríamos a Serena sino la última vez que ella nos vería a nosotros

¡Mina! –La reprendió Rey

¿Qué? Es la verdad, aunque... –Mina miraba sus manos y piernas como inspeccionándolas

Si es cierto… -Dijo Michiru mirándose de igual manera –Es sorprendente que no solo estemos vivas sino que no tengamos ningún rasguño

Aquella explosión paréese haber curado nuestras heridas –Dijo Lita deduciendo

No solo eso –Dijo Amy –No sienten una energía… una clase de poder diferente recorriéndoles el cuerpo

Incluso yo, que mis poderes son distintos a los suyos –Comenzó a decir Neflyte –Siento esa energía recorriéndome de pies a cabeza

Todo esto es muy extraño… -Dijo Rey tratando de atar cabos sueltos

Luna… -Dijo Amy con tono de detective en pleno interrogatorio -¿Dónde as estado todo este tiempo?

Yo… -Todos miraban a Luna con gran curiosidad

Es cierto Luna, ¿Dónde esta Artemis? –Preguntó Mina

Artemis fue por ayuda –Dijo Luna con cara de que ya se salvo de la anterior pregunta

¿Ayuda? –Preguntaron todos confundidos

Si… una gran pelea se avecina –Dijo Luna con tono de misterio –Y para vencer necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ayuda con la que el enemigo no cree que contamos…

Te refieres a…

Hay Haruka tu siempre sabes todo –Interrumpió Mina quejándose

¡Mina! –Reprendieron todas

Ya aprenderás a enlazar todo –Dijo Haruka dándose aires de sabiduría

Hay Haruka –Rió Michiru

Mina eso no es muy complicado de saber –Dijo Amy mirándola –Es obvio que se refiere a…

Espero no haber tardado mucho –La interrumpió el pequeño gato blanco que entraba corriendo a la casa

¡Artemis! –Exclamaron al verlo

Hola chicas… -Dijo una vos de hombre desde la puerta

¡Taiki! –Dijo Amy al ver al joven entrar

-Espero que no se hayan metido en demasiados problemas si nosotros –Dijo otra vos

¡Yaten! –Mina corrió y abrazo al joven

Serena esta bien, se quedo dormida –Dijo Seiya que bajaba las escaleras –¿Chicos que hacen aquí?

Hola Seiya –Saludaron ellos con una gran sonrisa

Parece que el cielo esta enojado con el mundo… –Dijo Lita mirando con nostalgia las calles desde la puerta

Es cierto… –Dijo Amy

El cielo esta lleno de relámpagos… –Dijo Rey

Pero no cae ni una sola gota de cielo –Termino Michiru

¿Esto es obra de aquel a quien nos enfrentamos? –Preguntó Taiki

Así es –Dijo Luna –Me temo que muchas personas morirán sin que nosotras podamos hacer nada

Luna no digas esas cosas –La reprendió Mina que aun estaba abrazada de Yaten

Es cierto Luna nosotras siempre lucharemos por mantener a salvo a las personas de este planeta –Dijo Rey con decisión

Luna ya estamos todos –Comenzó a decir Amy –Ya puedes explicarnos donde te encontrabas, y porque es que Darien quiere matar a Serena

Aun falta alguien más… –Dijo Luna

_¿Que les parece? Se que me tarde un poquito con la actualización pero es que por un momento me vi en un callejón sin salida ya que no se me ocurría nada, no les miento escribí fácilmente 5 historias distintas para este capitulo y ninguna me convencía asta que pues termine poniendo esta… al principio no me sentía muy segura pero ahora que lo terminé y me puse a leerlo creo que no me salio tan mal… pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Imagino o… más bien sé que aun tienen muchas dudas (Me encanta que tengan dudas P) pero en el próximo capitulo creo que se resolverán varias, no todas pero si quizás las más importantes (Creo) y "Creo" que ya nos encontramos en la racha final así que no se me vallan a desaparecer heeee..._

_**Ailed: ¡**Gracias por tu comentario!… y pues creo que sigues con las mismas dudas P pero en el próximo capitulo es casi seguro que todas "tus" dudas sean resueltas… Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo…_

_**Viento: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y créeme todo valdrá la pena (Espero P)_

_**Neo-gaby:** jeje creo que ya se le complicaron bastante al pobre P pero… no se… quizás se compliquen un poquito más, pero solo un poquito P_

_**Marialex: **Comentarios como el tuyo me suben los ánimos y me animan a seguir ¡Gracias! _

_**Seiya Kou: **(¡¡¡¡Chicas ya se fijaron quien me dejo review!) jeje No sabes la risa… digo el gusto que me dio leer tu comentario P No ya en serio, espero que este capitulo te agrade y… Si es necesario si te ajusticias a Darien P _

_**Luna**: Complacida jovencita, Los Three Ligths ya recuerdan _)

**Natalia Kido: **Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te aya gustado este capitulo, y de nada por la aparición de Darien… Aquí estoy para complacerlas P

**Calixta: **¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y mira lo que pasa es que esta historia es la continuación de otra que se llama Amor verdadero en la cual todos (Incluyendo A los Three Ligths y Neflyte) se enfrentaron contra la Reina Beryl, al principio del primer capítulo escribí un breve resumen o si tienes tiempo y ganas puedes darte una vuelta y leer la historia, como gustes. Y Bienvenida al mundo de los fics de Anime, y espero que este sea el primer review de muchos

_ Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _

P.D: jeje **Gabixa **justo a horita que iba a subir el capitulo que llega tu comentario P y de veras que estaba pensando que faltabas tu de dejar comentario P, Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado jeje, tranquila que en el próximo capitulo creo que tmb tus dudas serán resueltas.


	14. EL MOMENTO A LLEGADO

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL MOMENTO A LLEGADO**

-Luna ya estamos todos –Comenzó a decir Amy – ya puedes explicarnos donde te encontrabas y por que es que Darien quiere matar a Serena

-Aun falta alguien más… -Contestó Luna

-¿Alguien más? –Preguntaron todas intrigadas y sorprendidas

-Así es chicas –Dijo Michiru riendo –No puede ser que tengan tan mala memoria

-Ahora tú también adivinas las cosas antes de tiempo –Dijo Mina con tono cómico

-Ja ja –Rió Amy – Mina quien más puede faltar, si somos 10 Sailors las que protegemos la tierra

-y si no contamos a la que esta tratando de matarnos –Continuo Rey

-Pues solo queda…

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hotaru! –Exclamaron todas

-Hotaru que bueno que llegaste –Exclamo Luna amablemente

-Pero… -Haruka veía a la joven de unos 13 años y la analizaba cuidadosamente -¿Cómo han logrado despertarla sin ayuda de Plut?

-Te equivocas –Dijo Luna

-La despertamos con ayuda de Plut –Continuo Artemis

-¿Pero como? –Preguntaron todas intrigadas

-Pues ella nos avisó del peligro el día que Serena despertó en el hospital –Explico Luna

-mmm… -Todas parecían muy conformes de la explicación a excepción de Haruka

-¿Qué pasa Haruka? –Pregunto Michiru

-Es que… Aun no comprendo que clase de enemigo pudo apoderarse del corazón de Sailor Plut

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que nuestro poder es diferente al de ustedes, si recuerdan ni siquiera los Brazaletes que nos puso Sailor Galaxia lograron hipnotizarnos a Michiru y a mi, y ahora en cambio quien nos esta atacando es la mas poderosa Sailor del sistema solar externo

-¿Qué no la mas poderosa de ustedes es Sailor Saturno? –Preguntó Amy

-No… -Contesto Michiru –Hotaru es la que tiene el más grande poder pero no sabe controlarlo en cambio Setsuna sabe controlar perfectamente su poder, la muestra esta en que aunque este siendo controlada quizás uso sus ultimas energías para decirnos lo que estaba pasando en el futuro y para despertar a Sailor Saturno nuevamente.

-Lo que me preocupa es… -Comenzó a decir Haruka –Que tan poderoso es nuestro enemigo como para controlar a la poderosa Sailor Plut

-Se les olvida un detalle –Dijo Lita

-Es cierto –Continuo Rey –El enemigo no solo tiene a Sailor Plut sino también esta controlando a Riny y a Darien

-Creo que el objetivo de nuestro enemigo nos quedo muy claro hace unos instantes –Dijo Taiki

-¿A que te refieres? –Le preguntó Amy –Como sabes lo que paso si no estuvieron aquí

-Mientras Artemis nos devolvía nuestros recuerdos –Contesto Yaten –Observamos todo lo que paso en la habitación de Serena

-A lo que me refiero es que –Continuo Taiki –Lo que el enemigo quiere es que el futuro no cambie

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no es muy difícil saber quien es al único que le conviene que no cambie el futuro –Intervino Neflyte

-Te refieres a… -Rey le pedía con la sola mirada que desmintiera lo que estaba pensando

-Darien no pudo haber sido –Se apresuro a decir Haruka

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo casi gritando Mina –El ama a Serena, dio su vida por su felicidad, ustedes no entienden porque no lo conocieron como nosotras

-Ustedes son las que no entienden –Intervino Taiki –No ven, tondo encaja

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntaron todos

-A que… si ese tal Darien era el príncipe de la tierra y en el futuro, que dicen nunca cambio, el y la princesa de la Luna, o sea Serena, están casados…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Taiki? –Preguntó Amy tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en los ojos del joven

-Que aun no se dan cuenta –Dijo Taiki algo sorprendido –Ahora ya saben por que su tan poderosa Sailor Plut ahora del lado maligno a sido Poseída, no es precisamente una muestra de gran poder…

-Ahora entiendo… -Dijo Yaten –Si su planeta se rige como el nuestro…

-¿A que se refieren? –Dijo Rey desesperada, mirando a Taiki y a Yaten, y también a Haruka y Michiru que ahora habían bajado la mirada como diciendo que ya entendían que lo que Taiki y Yaten decían

-Chicos… pueden decirnos que pasa –Dijo Mina con vos triste que al igual que Lita se estaban resignando a que sea lo que fuera que les dirían por mas doloroso que fuera sería la verdad

-En el planeta de fuego, ningún habitante o guardián de la princesa puede dañarla –Dijo Seiya

-Si ella nos ordenara matarla no podríamos negarnos por más que nos doliera –Continuo Yaten

-Pero si ella nos ordenara matarnos entre nosotros… -Dijo Taiki –Tampoco podríamos negarnos, ni aunque lo intentáramos, ya que al intentarlo no solo moriríamos sino que nuestras almas quedarían encerradas en la oscuridad por siempre, comprenden ahora lo que esta pasando

-Chicas… –Dijo Luna mirándolas anhelantes… -Piensen bien las cosas

-Es eso... –Dijo Haruka haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Luna –Eso era lo que Plut trato de decirnos cuando dijo que el futuro no había cambiado

-Como pudo decir amarla tanto y ahora trata de arruinar su vida –Dijo Seiya lleno de furia

-Seiya… ¿Recuerdas todo no es así? –Preguntó Rey

-Seguramente su memoria se esclareció al momento que Artemis nos devolvió la nuestra –Dijo Taiki

-¡Maldito Darien! –Seiya golpeo fuertemente con su puño la pared

-Seiya… -Serena bajaba lentamente las escaleras

-¿Serena cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? –Preguntó preocupada Luna

-Ustedes… ustedes saben que Darien seria incapaz de dañarme… ¿Lo saben verdad?

-Serena… -Nadie sabía que decir

-Chicas… Darien Nunca haría algo para lastimarnos, Esto no es su culpa –Dijo

-Serena comprende que… -Trato de decir Haruka

-¿Comprender que? –Dijo Serena con desesperación –No ven acaso que esto es solo un indicio de lo que puede pasar si no cumplo mi destino

-Serena esto no…

-No puedo seguir así Luna, Lo único que hago es arriesgar a las personas que amo, y no quiero hacerlo más, Si no hago algo ustedes saldrán lastimadas incluso Taiki Yaten… yo no puedo permitirlo –Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Serena –Riny… -Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de tristeza al recordar a la pequeña dama –Y si… y si te pasará algo Seiya yo…

-Bombón… -Seiya no sabía como reaccionar

_"A LLEGADO LA HORA SAILORS SCAUTS" _

Todos salieron a la calle al escuchar la extraña vos, cual fue su sorpresa cuando en el cielo se veía reflejada la cara de Sailor Plut con una mirada diferente, los ojos rasgados y mostraban gran maldad

"_MI AMO LAS ESPERA, LA MAS GRANDE BATALLA DE TODOS LOS SIGLOS SE VERA DESATADA, DESPIDANSE DE SU MUNDO"_

Un Fuerte Aire cual si fuera a empezar una tormenta se apodero de la ciudad, los relámpagos aumentaron su fuerza y cantidad, los habitantes de la ciudad corrían por las calles buscando algún refugio, un corto circuito coloca a la ciudad en tinieblas totales era prácticamente imposible ver a la persona que estaba a lado

-Chicas transfórmense –Se escucho Gritar a Luna

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE MARTE!

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS!

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE JUPITER!

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE NEPTUNO!

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE URANO!

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE SATURNO!

-¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!

-¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!

-¡PODER DE LU…

-Seiya… -Amy jaló rápidamente una de las manos de Seiya impidiendo que se transformara

-¿Qué haces Amy? –Preguntaron Seiya y Serena a la cual tampoco dejo transformar

-Confíen en mi chicos –Dijo Amy en vos baja –Tengo una teoría y… y si resultara ser incorrecta ustedes podría transformarse en otro momento, solo esperen…

-Amy tengan cuidado –Dijo Luna mientras se aproximaba a las 8 Sailors que hacían su aparición –Chicas no se separen

-Pero como si no puedo ver nada ¡Hay! –Sailor Venus había chocado con algo

-Soy yo Mina tranquila

-¡Sailor Star Healer! –Sailor Venus se abrazo de ella

-Esta oscuridad se esta volviendo incomoda –Se quejo Sailor Júpiter

-Eso yo lo puedo remediar –Dijo Sailor Mars -¡FUEGO DE MARTE… ENCIENDETE!

Una hilera de fuego se encendió frente a ellas iluminando el lugar donde estaban que estaba muy lejos de ser la calle frente a la casa de Serena, era como si las hubieran transportado a otro lugar, de pronto la vos de Sailor Plut resonó en los oídos de las chicas…

_"BIENVENIDAS SEAN SAILORS SCATUS A NUESTRO MUNDO, EL MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS"_

-¿El mundo de las sombras?

-Serena… –Le susurro Amy al oído –Pase lo que pase no te transformes

-Pero Amy… -Serena no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba

-Por favor confía en mi Serena –Esto más que con palabras se lo dijo con la mirada

-Está bien… -Asintió Serena

En verdad Serena sentía miedo, no miedo a morir sino miedo a no volver a ver jamás a sus amigos… era un presentimiento que la embargaba desde que salieron de casa

-No dejare que te pase nada Bombón –Seiya tomo fuertemente la mano de Serena –Recuerda yo te protegeré

_Ya se me acabo la inspiración P así que asta aquí dejo este capitulo… muy pronto todo se aclarará… y todas sus preguntas tendrán respuesta… el final se acerca JAJAJA(Risa maquiavélica) Ups me asuste yo solita... _

**Marialex: **¡¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y espero que este capitulo tmb sea de tu agrado

**AKIHIKO k: **Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, y créeme que cuando decidí poner a Darien estaba casi segura que muchas lectoras me iban a abandonar sin ni siquiera ver que papel iba a desempeñar pero que bueno que no es así y que les este gustando la trama…

**Hechizera Leisa: ¡**Ya se te extrañaba jovencita! Que bueno que ya estas en contacto de nuevo… y pues si es cierto que e el otro fic cedió pacíficamente pero… pero pues ya vez los hombres cambian de carácter como de calcetines P jajaja y yo también me quede sorprendida cuando vi el review de mi linda estrella fugaz wau que suerte tengo, eso quiere decir que la historia no esta tan mal P Y por ultimo deja te digo que estoy muy enojada contigo ya que si hubieras puesto Reviews en los capítulos pasados ya hubiera pasado los 80… heeee así que no se me desaparezca tanto P

**Viento:** Pues ya sabes quien era la gran ausente, y los enemigos pues ya te as de imaginar…

**Luna: ¿**Acción? Créeme la gran batalla que se aproxima no será nada fácil

**Calixta: **¡Cielos! En verdad si tenemos muchas cosas en común… pues haber cuando no encontramos acá por nuestra hermosa ciudad… bueno aunque ahora es contaminada ciudad pero ya mejorará… y pues ojalá que te siga gustando la historia

**Ailed: **Si ¿¿tu crees? Hice 5 versiones distintas de el capitulo pasado y pues ahora creo que si escogí bien P, espero y te aya gustado este capitulo…

**asaka ishida**: ¡que niña tan inteligente! P ya vez que tus deducciones estaban en lo correcto y pues es que era la única que nos faltaba… pero… te digo un pequeño secretito habrá más personas formando parte de la gran batalla que se avecina… recuerda es un secreto…

**Gabixa:** ¡¡Que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior! Quiere decir que escogí el correcto y pues espero que este también sea de tu agrado

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	15. Las chicas desaparecen

**CAPITULO 15**

**LAS CHICAS DESAPARECEN**

-Esto me esta dando miedo –Dijo Sailor Venus que no soltaba a Sailor Healer por nada del mundo

-Sailor Venus me vas a arrancar el brazo… -Se quejo Sailor Healer

-Chicas estén preparadas para cualquier ataque…

-Esto me marea –Se quejo Sailor Venus –Es como estar en medio de la nada con una fogata, ni siquiera puedo ver el piso donde estoy pisando

-Amy… creo que nos serías de mucha ayuda como Sailor Mercury –Dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Si Amy, necesitamos de tu computadora…

-Yo… -Amy dudaba…

-¿Amy que pasa? –Preguntó Rey

-Pasa que… -Amy volteo a ver a Seiya y Serena –Seiya… -Le susurro al oído –Seiya por favor no te transformes por nada del mundo y cuida de Serena

-¿Amy que pasa? –Preguntaron todas al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica

-Pero… -El chico vio los ojos de la joven y supo que alguna muy buena razón debía tener para pedirle eso, así que afirmo con la cabeza sin decir más

-¡PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO! –Sailor Mercury hizo su aparición

En cuanto la computadora apareció frente a sus ojos comenzó a analizar aquel extraño lugar…

-¿Qué es lo que ves Sailor Mercury? –Preguntó Sailor Maker

-Chicas… -La vos de Amy parecía muy preocupada –No… no se separen

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sailor Mercury? –Pregunto Mina mirándola fijamente

-Es… es como si estuviéramos en un túnel lleno de puertas dimensionares

-¿Qué?

-Pero yo no veo nada –Dijo Sailor Mars mirando para todos lados

-Es por eso que debemos tener cuidado –Dijo Sailor Mercury –Si damos un paso en falso terminaríamos perdiéndonos en esta dimensión tan grande y se volverían nulas nuestras posibilidades de salir de aquí

Serena apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Seiya

-¡Tengo miedo! –grito Sailor Venus

-Y esta es la valiente Sailor V –Dijo Rey con sarcasmo

-Esto es distinto –Se apresuro a decir Sailor Venus –Es fácil pelear en la tierra, pero en otra dimensión, Siempre que estamos fuera de la tierra termina muriendo alguien

-¡Mina! –La reprendieron todas

-¿Muriendo alguien? –Pregunto Sailor Healer tratando de ocultar el tono de preocupación

-No le hagas caso –Dijo Sailor Urano

-Chicas… -Dijo Serena con vos queda –Tengo un mal presentimiento

-No te preocupes Serena no nos pasara nada mientras estemos juntas –la tranquilizó Sailor Mercury

-Pero…

-Si Serena –Comenzó a decir Mina –Estaremos….

-¡Mina! –Grito Sailor Healer

Sailor Venus no había podido terminar su oración cuando de pronto ya había desaparecido

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Preguntó Sailor Júpiter mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su amiga

-No se muevan –Gritó Sailor Neptuno

-Es como si estuviéramos en medio de un tornado de…

-¡Amy! –Gritó Sailor Maker al ver desaparecer ante sus ojos a la Sailor del agua

-Serena… -Sailor Júpiter miraba los ojos de Serena que comenzaban a nublarse y con una sonrisa…–No te preocupes… nosotras siempre… -Sailor Júpiter también había desaparecido

-¡Sailor Júpiter! –Gritó con desesperación Serena –Chicas… -Lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

-No seas llorona Serena –Dijo Rey tratando de forzar el tono que siempre usaba con ella

-¡Rey! –Otra desaparecida…

-No te separes de ella –Dijo Sailor Maker poco antes de desaparecer

-Cuídala por nosotros… -Yaten también ya no estaba

-Serena… -Seiya no soportaba verla llorar

-Las siguientes somos nosotras –Aseveró Sailor Urano

-Seiya no sueltes por nada a nuestra princesa –Ordeno Sailor Neptuno

-Chicas… -Haruka y Michiru también habían desaparecido y Serena ya había roto en llanto

-Tranquila bombón… -La consoló Seiya limpiando sus lágrimas tiernamente –Estoy aquí y todo estará bien

Serena abrazó al joven tiernamente… estando en sus brazos un sentimiento calido y de seguridad invadía su corazón… nada pasaría si estaban juntos… nada…

-Esto esta muy mal… -Dijo una vos fría de mujer

-¿Quién eres? –Gritó Seiya

-No debería hacer eso su alteza –Continuo la vos haciendo caso omiso de Seiya – Y menos en presencia del Rey y la princesa

Una luz alumbró dos tronos frente a ellos, en el más grande se encontraba sentado el Rey Endimiot y a la derecha de este en un trono más pequeño se encontraba una joven de unos 15 años de cabellera larga y rosada que llevaba sujetada en dos coletas similares a las de Serena, llevaba puesto un vestido como el que usaba Serena como princesa solo que no era blanco sino negro…

-¡Darien, Riny! –Exclamo Serena al verlos mientras por inercia soltaba la mano de Seiya

-Hola madre –Dijo Riny con una sonrisa

-¿Donde… donde están las chicas? –Preguntó Serena

-Creí que te alegraría vernos… verme –Dijo Darien mirándola con… ¿Ternura?

-Yo… Darien… -Serena no sabía como reaccionar, todo habría sido más fácil si el no la mirará de aquella manera si no le hablara de aquella manera, su corazón se aceleraba, de pronto una vos en su cabeza le dijo…

"_Esta vivo… esta contigo de nuevo, ya no tienes por que sentirte culpable, está aquí, esta contigo"_

-Darien… -Serena lo miro y si más corrió hacia el se abrazo de sus piernas y comenzó a llorar en sus rodillas -¡Perdóname Darien! Todo es mi culpa –Comenzó a decir entre sollozos –Yo nunca quise que murieras… yo, yo… te quiero Darien

Seiya solo observaba mientras sentía quebrar su corazón, y luchaba por que las lágrimas no se escaparán de sus ojos, no podía soportar verlos juntos, quizá debería darse la vuelta y dejar a la "feliz familia" pero…

-¿Dónde as metido a las chicas? –Dijo enérgicamente Seiya -¿Qué as hecho con ellas?

-No intervengas –Contesto fríamente Darien dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio, Serena solo seguía abrazado a el y no se movía

-Por que te empeñas en destruir a mi familia –Dijo Riny con enojo

-Yo…

-Es lo que quieres, quieres dejarme sin mis padres, quieres darme una familia que no es la mía

-Yo no quiero hacer eso –Dijo Seiya con decisión

-Entonces vete y déjanos en paz –Dijo Riny

-Yo… -Seiya comenzaba a dudar, quizás aquello era lo mejor para Serena, quizás ella aun amba a esa otra persona, quizás el solo estuviera interviniendo en su futuro pero… _"Seiya, te… amo" _-¡Ella me escogió a mi! –Gritó Seiya

-No digas tonterías –Dijo Darien con despreció

-No son tonterías, por eso nos trajiste aquí ¿no es cierto? –Dijo Seiya exaltándose –No te funciono el truco de esta noche, ella escogió quedarse conmigo, por eso estas tratando de tenerla contigo a la fuerza. Darien sabes que ella me ama a mi… ¡Lo sabes!

-¡VASTA! –Grito con fuerza Riny -Estas mintiendo, ella solo puede amar a mi padre, ella no puede amar a nadie más ¡A NADIE!

-Claro que puede Riny –Dijo Sailor Saturno que salía de entre las tinieblas

-Ho… Hotaru –Riny estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo

-Hola Riny –Dijo Sailor Saturno con una sonrisa

-¡Hotaru! –Riny se había levantado de su asiento para abrazar a su tan querida amiga

-¡Detente! –Dijo Darien enérgicamente mientras levantaba la mano para detener a la joven

-Pa… papá

-Ella es tu enemiga hija –Dijo Darien tiernamente a la joven

-Que Hotaru es mi…

-Riny no le creas, siempre hemos sido amigas, Sabes que nunca te lastimaría

-Ella tiene razón Papá, yo la quiero, es mi…

-¡Calla! –Grito Darien

-papá…

-Hija… -Dijo volviendo al tono paterno –comprende ella es igual que el intruso, quieren quitarte a tu madre Riny, ellos no quieren que éste con nosotros –Un aura maligna comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Darien y se apoderaba de Riny –Tu no lo permitirás no es verdad…

-¡Riny no lo escuches! –Gritó Sailor Saturno –No es tu padre, el no es tu padre

-Riny, no permitas que nos arrebaten a tu madre –Le decía Darien –No lo permitas

-Yo no dejare que me quiten mi familia –Dijo Riny con odio, los ojos parecían encendérsele y despedía tanta energía maligna que sus cabellos se movían como si estuviera en medio de un tornado

-Riny… -Sailor Saturno no sabía que hacer

-¡CORAZÓN NEGRO! –Gritó fuertemente Riny atacando con fuerza a Sailor Saturno que inmediatamente callo inconsciente

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo Seiya acercándose a Sailor Saturno para ver si estaba bien –¿Como puedes atacar a una amiga?

-Ella… -Riny no parecía estar muy segura de lo que había hecho –Ella no es mi amiga… ella quería arrebatarme a mis padres, mi vida

-El que quiere arrebatarte tu vida es el –Dijo Seiya señalando bruscamente a Darien –Dime que clase de padre le dice a su hija que ataque a su mejor amiga

-Yo… -Riny miraba al joven mientras sus palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza

-El es tu peor enemigo Riny –Dijo Darien mirando a la niña con ternura –No dejes que te ponga contra mi

-Riny escúchame –Insistió Seiya –El esta dañando a tu madre, que no lo vez, casi logra matarla en aquella cueva y como no pudo trata de hacerlo ahora

-El… -Riny miraba a su padre –El no iba a matarla, solo… era necesario lo que hizo, ¡Era necesario!

-Riny…

-¡Calla! –Grito fuertemente -¡Corazón negro!

Seiya abrazo a Sailor Saturno que aun seguía inconsciente, para protegerla del ataque pero…

_Asta aquí llego la inspiración P este… malas noticias… me voy mañana a monterrey y regreso… ¡Cielos! No se cuando, creo que la próxima semana… y pues creo que no podré actualizar tan pronto… pero are todo lo posible por no tardar mucho… no me extrañen tanto heee P_

Viento: Gracias por tu comentario… sin falta mañana conocerás la estrategia

Kitsune Saki: Siiiiiiiiiiiii ya mero llegamos a los 100, ojalá y sea pronto, haber que se me ocurre para festejar

Hechizera Leisa: Bien, te perdono porque fuiste muy convincente con tu explicación P, jaja, y pues ya se esclarecerá todo lo que esta medio raro… ya verás

Bombon chan: jeje que bueno que no me tienes cercas P, y espero que ya estés comprendiendo todo… ya veras que al final entenderán todo o… casi todo P

Marialex: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Natalia Kido: Gracias por tu comentario… tratare de actualizar pronto… "tratare"

Aska ishido: Jaja ¿¿¿el trío amazonas? ¡¡Cielos! Ya me había olvidado de ellos P

Ailed: ¡¡Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero sea de tu agrado este capi. Tmb

Neo-gaby: Que bien… pensé que ya te me habías perdido P, y espero que te guste esta actualización

Gabixa: ¿¿teorías? Ojalá no descubras el final antes de tiempo P


	16. LOS SUEÑOS DE LAS CHICAS

**CAPITULO16**

**LOS SUEÑOS DE LAS CHICAS**

Seiya abrazo a Sailor Saturno que aun seguía inconsciente para defenderla del ataque pero una gran luz hizo explosión encandilando a todos los presentes, pero cuando todo se disipo…

-¿Por qué siguen vivos? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto entre molesta y sorprendida Riny

-Yo… -Seiya inspecciono sus manos y el cuerpo de Sailor Saturno pero no había ninguna herida

-¡Riny te he dicho que no te precipites! –Dijo Darien con un tono evidentemente molesto

-Por que… por que… -Murmuraba Seiya

-Mi hija aun es muy débil para lograr un ataque –Dijo Darien con un tono difícil de interpretar

-Pero papá yo… -Riny no entendía por que su padre decía eso

-¡Callate!

-Papá…

-Por que… por que… -Seguía murmurando Seiya

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?"_

Sailor Mercury caminaba sobre aguas, su computadora ya no estaba frente a sus ojos y se sentía algo adormecida y confundida, frente a ella estaba una mujer que ella conocía muy bien, dio dos pasos con vacilación, preguntándose que es lo que estaba haciendo ella ahí, pero para su sorpresa aquel entorno oscuro y acuático cambio convirtiéndose en la cocina de su departamento

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Se preguntó cuando noto que ahora llevaba puesto el uniforme de la secundaria

-Amy hija… te pasa algo –Pregunto la mujer antes inmóvil

-Yo… -En verdad estaba sorprendida y aturdida

-Pensé que ya te habías ido –Dijo la mujer dejando los trastes que llevaba en las manos

Amy miro la ventana, efectivamente el sol de la mañana brillaba con fuerza, que era todo aquello, quizás era una trampa del enemigo, si eso tenía que ser, pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que Amy caería en aquella trampa, aunque… quizás lo mejor sería seguir como si nada asta averiguar que es lo que el enemigo tramaba llevándola asta aquella tonta ilusión

-Amy es tarde, hija deja de soñar despierta, llegaras tarde tu ultimo día de clases –Dijo con un tono más fuerte la madre de Amy dándole su maletín y conduciéndola a la puerta

-¿Ultimo día?

-Yo terminare de arreglar tus cosas, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, por fin podrás ir a estudiar a la facultad de medicina

-¿Qué?

-Veo que no dormiste bien… Luego hablamos, anda vete

Amy iba pensativa camino a la escuela, Como era posible que fuera a la facultad si ella misma había rechazado esa oferta años atrás, también trataba de mirar cualquier detalle que estuviera fuera de lo común pero… todo aquello era tan normal, tan como siempre que asustaba… incluso Mina y Serena entraban a toda prisa a la escuela, tarde como siempre

-¡Mina! ¡Serena! –Las llamó

-Este… -Serena la miraba con un rostro de sorpresa y desconcierto

-¡Buenos días Señorita Mizuno! –Exclamo con una gran sonrisa Mina mientras le pegaba a Serena como pidiendo que fuera menos obvia con su sorpresa

-¿Señorita Mizuno? –Preguntó Amy desconcertada

-Bueno tenemos que irnos –Se apresuro a decir Mina

-Si tenemos que irnos –Secundo Serena

Las dos rubias caminaron rápidamente murmurando para ellas cosas que Amy apenas y alcanzo a escuchar…

-Nunca había visto llegar tarde a la cerebrito de segundo A –Dijo Mina

-Lo sé es tan extraño… además será muy inteligente pero eso de llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando nunca nos a dirigido la palabra…

El corazón de Amy se encogió de tristeza y confusión "_Cerebrito de 2 A… hacia ya tanto tiempo que nadie me decía así… nunca pensé oír esas palabras de boca de Mina y Serena…" _ pensó Amy

En clase Mina y Serena no dejaron de secretearse cosas y apuntar indiscretamente a Amy mientras un profesor que definitivamente no era el profesor Taeda les daba clase. Llego la hora de Salida y Amy se dirigía a su casa… todo aquello era… era igual a como era antes de conocer a…

"_Por que te preocupas por esa tonta si te despreció de la peor manera… y tu que la llamabas amiga, olvídala ya no hay nadie que te detenga para cumplir tu sueño"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí –Dijo Darien con una mueca que estaba apunto de ser una sonrisa –Ella esta conmigo, ella me a escogido y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

-Papá… mamá esta… -Riny veía con terror que el cuerpo de su madre palidecía y sus ojos perdían vida

-Riny… confía en mi… ella estará siempre con nosotros

-"No te transformes… por nada del mundo te transformes…" –Recordó las palabras de Amy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí –Dijo para si Sailor Mars mirando para todos lados mostrándose lista para cualquier ataque

_"Rey…Rey… Rey…"_

-Quien… quien me llama…

_"Rey… Rey…_

_-¡_Rey despierta!

-Que… que…

Rey movió la cabeza y en el siguiente instante estaba recargada en una escoba en el templo Hikawa, se sorprendió al ver que llevaba puesto la vestimenta que usaba como doncella del templo, al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras barría, pero todo aquello era tan…

-Debes de dejar de tomar tanto café –Dijo el joven que hace unos instantes la llamaba

-¡Nicholas!

-Préstame eso –Dijo Nicholas quitándole la escoba –Será mejor que vallas y descanses

-Buenos días –Dijo una joven que junto con una pelirroja se acercaba a ellos –Podría decirnos don…

-¡Serena! –Exclamo Rey sorprendida -¡Molly!

-Este… -Las dos jóvenes se miraban extrañadas

-Perdónenla –Intervino Nicholas –A estado bajo mucha presión, en un momento iré a mostrarles los amuletos

-Rey vamos hazme caso, ve y descansa yo me encargare de todo

-Pero…

-Es una chica muy extraña –Dijo Serena a Molly en vos baja mientras

-Lo sé –Confirmo Molly –Dicen que esta loca, siempre esta sola…

-Rey no les hagas mucho caso no saben lo que dicen –Consoló Nicholas al notar la mirada perdida de Rey -Iré a atenderlas, y tu hazme caso y descansa

_"Este sentimiento… pensé que jamás volvería a sentir esto desde que conocí a…_"

-Hola hija –Dijo una vos de hombre detrás de ella

-¡Papá! –Exclamo ella volteándose rápidamente –tu… pero que haces aquí…

-He tenido ganas de verte –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que era muy apuesto y tenía la misma mirada de Rey

-Pero… pensé que

-Ya nada importa Rey, he venido para quedarte contigo para siempre –El hombre se acercaba poco a poco a Rey asta que estuvieron cara a cara –Ya no te dejare sola nunca más –Dijo al momento que la abrazaba

-Yo… -Rey no sabía que pensar se sentía tan segura en brazos de su padre, era un sentimiento de seguridad que nunca había sentido… -_"algo aquí no esta bien… yo no debería de estar aquí… tengo… tengo que ayudar a…"_

_"Por que te preocupas por esa tonta… te llamo loca lo recuerdas, no vale la pena su amistad… además… ahora tienes a tu padre, ya no necesitas a nadie más, lo tienes a el…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Tú no puedes dañarme… -Dijo Seiya casi en un murmullo

-¿Qué tonterías dices? –Preguntó Darien mirándolo impaciente

-Que tu no puedes dañarme –Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Hotaru en el suelo

-No digas estupideces –Dijo Darien con ojos serenos –Yo puedo matarte si quiero

-Sabes que no es así… lo sabes

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lita caminaba por un enorme y hermoso bosque lleno de Rosas rosas, aquella vista era hermosa pero ella no se dejaba impresionar, sabía bien que aquello era una trampa, una simple ilusión que quiso usar el enemigo aprovechando su inclinación por las plantas, pero ella no caería ya que una de las personas más importante para ella estaba en peligro y ella aria lo que fuera para rescatarla…

_"Lita… Lita…"_

-Quienes son –Dijo Lita mirando para todos lados –Quien me llama _muéstrese_

_"Lita… Lita…"_

La vos se volvía cada ves mas persistente y aumentaba enormemente, asta que incluso llego a aturdirla ella cerró los ojos y…

-Lita hija, despierta –Llamo una melodiosa vos de mujer –vamos, se te ara tarde

-Yo… -Lita entreabrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba… -¡Mamá!

Lita no podía creer que su madre estuviera ahí frente a ella, Su mente giraba sin parar, se sentía confundida, será que solo era uno más de sus sueños… desde el accidente soñaba con ese instante todas las noches, con su madre ahí aun lado de ella pidiéndole que despierte y mirándola con una sonrisa, Lita tenía miedo de moverse o hablar temiendo que quizás si hacía algo aquella imagen desapareciera como tantas veces…

-Lita, te sientes bien –Pregunto preocupada su madre –Hija… paréese que hubieras visto un fantasma…

-Yo… mamá esto… esto no es un sueño verdad –Pregunto con temor a la respuesta

-Claro que no –Sonrió su madre tiernamente –Estoy aquí a tu lado

-¡Mamá!

Lita la abrazo fuertemente sin podrá contener las abundantes lagrimas que de sus ojos corrían y comenzó a decir con rapidez y tropezándose con las palabras

-Pero tu… el accidente el avión y papá

-Alguien me llamo –Dijo un señor joven que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación

-Pa… ¡Papá! –Lita se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su padre

-¡Cielos! –Exclamo su padre con una tierna sonrisa –creo que vendré más seguido a despertarte Lita

-Papá, eres tu no es un sueño… estás aquí –Lita no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sin parar de sus hermosos ojos

-Claro que soy yo mi niña –Dijo su padre abrazándola tiernamente

-Basta ya de abrazos –Dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el uniforme de la secundaría –Vamos arréglate pronto que tu padre te llevará a la escuela

-Si… -Dijo Lita algo apenada

Mientras se mudaba de ropa, las lágrimas antes abundantes habían sido sustituidas por una gran sonrisa, sus padres estaban ahí con ella, porque debía de preocuparse o sentirse triste por que…

Subió al carro de su padre y los dos platicaban de cosas sin importancia y bromeaban como lo hacían antes…

-Es sorprendente como as crecido hija –Le dijo su padre ya cuando se disponía a estacionarse –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-Papá…

El corazón de Lita brinco de felicidad pero solo unos segundos ya que su atención fue llamada al ver frente a que escuela estaba estacionado el auto…

-Papá yo… -Lita no sabía como explicarse –a mi me expulsaron de esta escuela –Dijo serrando los ojos esperando alguna reprimenda o una gran cantidad de preguntas pidiendo explicaciones

-¿Te expulsaron? –Preguntó extrañado –Pero ¿por que?

-Por… problemática –Dijo avergonzada

-Hija… -Dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa –Pero si tu siempre as sido muy tranquila

-Yo…

-Buenos días Lita –Saludaron dos chicas fuera del auto –Buenos Días señor Kino

-Buenos días Kaede, buenos días Kasumi

-Lita apresúrate o se nos ara tarde

-Yo… -Lita estaba confundida, si no estaba equivocada aquellas chicas eran las que mas le temían en la secundaría

-Vamos hija… -Apremio su papá –Nos vemos en la casa

Lita bajo del auto aun más confundida, pero no le quedo otro remedio que entrar a la escuela junto aquellas chicas. Las clases pasaron sin ningún otro percance que no fuera lo sorprendida que estaba ella cuando la mayor parte de los jóvenes la saludaban y sonreían con cariño… era algo que no se explicaba…

El fin de las clases llego, ella, Kaede y Kasumi se dirigían a casa cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidas por dos sujetos mucho más grandes que ellas, uno de ellos se acerco a Lita y trato de abrazarla por la fuerza, pero que equivocación había cometido Lita se apresuro a defenderse y con un golpe aquí y otra patada aya dejo tirados y asustados a los dos tipos, Lita volteo con nerviosismo a donde se encontraban sus amigas, quizás ahora si le tuviesen miedo, pero no, ellas sonreían como si nada, sin embargo un grupo de estudiantes cuyo uniforme reconoció cuchicheaban y miraban a Lita con miedo…

-¡Serena! –Grito Lita al reconocer a la rubia en aquella multitud y se acerco rápidamente a ella –Serena que bueno que…

-¿La conoces Serena? –Preguntaron las demás chicas que ahora se encontraban practicante escondidas detrás de Serena

-Yo… No claro que no –Se apresuro a contestar la rubia mirando con extrañeza a Lita y de inmediato jalo a sus amigas para apartarse de aquel lugar

-Serena…

-¡Cielos! –Decía Serena a sus amigas –Pensé que me atacaría

-nosotras también –Corroboraron las demás chicas

-Es una chica muy extraña –Dijo una pelirroja que Lita reconoció como Molly

-Es más bien como un monstruo –Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar Lita

-Un monstruo… -Lita estaba ahí paralizada sin saber como reaccionar a aquello

-Lita pasa algo…

_"Ella no es Serena… esto no puede ser verdad tiene que ser…"_

-¡Lita! –La vos de un joven la saco de sus pensamientos

Lita miro asía donde venía la vos topándose con unos ojos que incluso en la oscuridad reconocería

-¡Profesor Taeda!

-¿Profesor? –Contesto el muchacho que se acercaba a ella –y desde cuando llamas a tu novio por su apellido

-Mi…

Evidentemente aquel no era el profesor Taeda que ella conocía, aunque el cabello largo y café y los lentes que no lograban esconder la mirada serena que siempre tenía indicaban lo contrario, aquel joven aunque se veía poco mayor que Lita definitivamente no tenía la edad del profesor

-Hola Daniel –Saludaron Kaede y Kasumi

-Hola chicas –saludo el joven mientras abrasaba por la espalda a la evidentemente sonrojada y desconcertada Lita –Vamos a pasear amor…

-Yo… -Lita lo miro y miro a la joven como buscando respuesta a esa pregunta

-Ustedes vallan –Dijeron Kasumi y Kaede –Nos vemos mañana Lita

El chico camino abrazando tiernamente a Lita, ella aunque extrañada y ensimismada pero su corazón palpitaba de felicidad y se sentía seguro, aunque…

"Este vació… siento este vació en mi corazón… ese vació que había desaparecido cuando conocí a…"

"_A la que te llamo monstruo… porque preocuparte por ella cuando finge haberte olvidado… además no la necesitas, tienes a tu padre y madre a tu lado además esa persona a quien tanto amas te corresponde y ahora no hay nada que pueda separarlos…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Amy tenía razón –Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro –Mientras yo no me transforme ni tu ni tu hija puede dañarme, así como puedes obligar a las Sailors seguir tus ordenes tu no puedes dañarme ya que un rey no puede dañar a sus súbditos

-Bravo… -Dijo Darien con una sonrisa fingida –has resuelto el acertijo, pero eso no te servirá de nada, Serena esta conmigo y nada podrá apartarla de mi…

-Papá… -Dijo Riny con vos queda y débil –mamá esta llorando…

-Pero como… -Los ojos de Seiya ahora mostraban confusión -como puede estar ella contigo si tú no puedes dañarla ella también es un súbdito tuyo mientras no se transforme

-Y dime Seiya –Dijo Darien con una sonrisa de triunfo –Quien te ha dicho que yo la tengo aquí, abrazada a mis rodillas, a la fuerza…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Serena! ¡Chicas! –Sailor Venus llamaba asta el cansancio a sus amigas pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta –¡Cielos! Vamos no puede ser tan difícil salir de aquí

-¡Mina Despierta se te ara tarde!

-Que… yo… este… -Mina abrió los ojos con dificultad encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de una joven -¡Catherine! -Exclamo abrazando a su amiga

-Mina, ¿Bebiste anoche? –Pregunto sonriendo pero con una mirada de desconcierto en su ojos

-Yo… no… pero ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Mina… vivo aquí…

-Que… -Mina miro a su alrededor y efectivamente se encontraba en su antiguo departamento que compartió con Catherine (No se exactamente si haya vivido con ella en Londres pero no encontré ningún dato de sus padres o donde vivía así que así dejémoslo) -Yo como llegue aquí…

-Hay Mina… desde ahora queda prohibido para ti el café, jovencita

-Yo…

-Vamos vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –Dijo Catherine mientras le ponía el uniforme en la cama –Te espero abajo

-Si…

Mina seguía sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo era muy confuso, se apresuro a ponerse el uniforme con cierta nostalgia ya que no lo usaba desde que se había mudado a Japón…

"Esto es muy raro… que es lo que yo estoy haciendo aquí…. Todo esto debe ser una trampa del…

-Mina, apresúrate te buscan –Dijo Catherine asomándose a la recamara

-Si... –Contestó Mina saliendo de sus pensamientos

Por alguna razón todo aquello le daba mala espina, así que salio de su habitación con cierto recelo y preparándose para enfrentar lo que fuera…

-Hola Amor –Saludo con una gran sonrisa un chico alto muy bien parecido y que con una sonrisa el ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja

-¡Armand! –Exclamo sorprendida con las palabras "Amor" aun resonando en su mente

-Me alegro mucho que ayas logrado pasar la audición, por fin serás famosa –Dijo el chico con una dulce sonrisa mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-Váyanse adelantando ustedes dos –Dijo Catherine –Yo los alcanzare en la escuela

-Catherine… -Mina no sabía que hacer, Armand aun la abrazaba y ella sabía muy bien que el y Catherine eran novios –Armand esperame tantito afuera si…

-Claro –Dijo el joven saliendo del departamento

-¿Que pasa Mina? –Pregunto Catherine extrañada

-Catherine yo… no se por que el… si tu eres su novia y yo… -Mina no sabía como expresarse

-Mina en verdad andas muy extraña hoy, pero yo no ando con Armand, el te ama perdidamente y lo estas haciendo esperar heee

-¿El me ama…?

Camino a la secundaria Armand y ella platicaban de tantas cosas, ella se sentía muy feliz pero un sentimiento extraño invadió su corazón

_"¡Mina Ayúdame!"_

-¡Serena!

-Mina ¿pasa algo? -Preguntó Armand

-Es vos es de…

_"Por que te preocupas por ella, no la necesitas, ahora lo tienes a tu lado y serás famosa no la necesitas… no la necesitas…" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Estas mintiendo –Contesto Seiya automáticamente –Ella me ama ¡Lo sabes! –El coraje de Seiya se había desatado -¡Porque demonios haces esto! Acaso tu no la amabas, que no lo ves la estas dañando ¡La estas dañando!

-Papá…

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa –Contesto Darien con vos potente –Ella esta aquí porque quiere, si la estoy dañando ella no esta oponiendo ninguna resistencia, esta es la verdad Seiya date la media vuelta y acéptala

-Papá…

-¡¿Por qué lo haces Serena! –Grito Seiya –No seas cobarde, lucha por lo que quieres, siempre lo as hecho no te rindas

-Eres tan cómico… -Rió Darien

-Acaso lo dejarás ganar… -Seiya bajo la mirada y dijo mas despacio –Esto no vale la pena Serena… no lo valgo no te sacrifiques…

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? –Dijo Darien con desconcierto

-Lo que escuchaste… acaso creíste que es por ti… -Ahora el que rió sarcásticamente fue Seiya –Sabes que me ama, y ama a su hija, esto dejo de ser por ti desde hace mucho tiempo… esa es la verdad, date la media vuelta y acéptala…

_Un capitulo Lo suficientemente largo (creo) para que no me extrañen mucho esta semana que desgraciadamente nuevamente me voy a ausentar (Esta ves a puebla… ¿Cielos nunca había salido tanto unas vacaciones -) espero que les aya gustado el capitulo (¡Cielos hace 3 días que lo estoy escribiendo Más vale que les guste :P) y si no… pues ni modo, (jeje no se crean) si no pues me dejan por ahí un pequeño comentario corrigiéndome…_

**Kitsune Saki:** Creerás que si regrese con muchas ideas… este capitulo prácticamente lo planee durante la semana que me fui  espero que sea de tu agrado

**Sele-chan y Alejandro: **jajaja me encanto su review, siempre son bien recibidos los nuevos lectores, y pues creo que ya comprendes a que vino lo que Yaten a no el innombrable y Taiki dijeron, pasa que así se puede explicar el porque Plut, una sailor muy poderosa este del lado del mal, y tmb como ya sabrás el por que no puede dañar a Seiya…, espero y les aya gustado este review jaja y Sele lo de tus premoniciones… _:P _ jeje creo que si etaban un poco equivocadas :P

**Hechizera Leisa: **jajaja pobre de tus vecinos _:P _eso de andar pegando de gritos a las 6:30 cielos! Seguro se asustaron :P y pues aquí estoy de vuelta y ojalá te aya gustado este capitulo, y lo de tu historia… que bueno que debutas como escritora y en verdad tengo muchas ganas de leer tu historia pero… ahora no lo are y pasa que no me gusta leer historias del mismo tema de los fics que estoy haciendo asta terminarlos, te prometo que en cuanto termine este iré sin falta a leer tu historia, lo juro!

**Marielex: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y de verdad que yo nunca me canso de los Reviews 

**Bombonchan: ¡**Cielos! Ya conoces el final… jeje pues haber si logro darte alguna que otra sorpresa… mientras tanto aquí tienes la actualización espero y sea de tu agrado

**Neo-gaby:** Ya regrese:P y… ya me voy… ¡¡Cielos! Pero les dejo una gran actualización para que no me extrañen tanto 

**Viento: **jajaja pobrecita de Riny ya me la quieres matar… y pues ya se me hacía que no dejabas review :P pero que bueno que te reportas y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado 

**Gabixa: **Gracias por tu comentario! En serio te vas a monterrey? Pues ojalá te valla muy bien! Haber que opinas de este capitulo… no se pero tus opiniones y criticas son unas de las que mas me ayudan _:P _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


	17. Disculpas de la autora

**Hola mis lectores… solo les escribo para pedirles una gran disculpa ya que posiblemente retrase el próximo capitulo un poco ya que… Como explicarlo… Mi corazón esta hecho pedacitos y si escribiera seguro terminaría haciendo sufrir a todos… Solo espero que puedan disculparme, no se cuanto tiempo valla a durar en reponerme pero les prometo que serán los primeros en enterarse, espero con esto no perder su apoyo y que cuando me encuentre lista, sigan ustedes conmigo… **


	18. lA BATALLA SE DESATA: MAS EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO #17**

**LA BATALLA SE DESATA:**

**MAS EXPLICACIONES**

-Papá… -El corazón de Riny se oprimía poco a poco el ver los ojos sin vida de su madre y las manos que se aferraban con dolor a las rodillas de Darien "El no es tu padre"

-No me importa si ella te ama a ti –Dijo Darien con una malévola sonrisa

Sus ojos se rasgaron y mostraban tal cantidad de maldad que paresia que en cualquier momento explotaría, mientras que una gran nube negra cubría poco a poco su cuerpo…

-Porque ella y yo seremos uno…

Una fuerte explosión se escucho, el cuerpo de Serena se incorporo brutalmente y se elevó en el aire. A Seiya se le dificultaba observar que era lo que pasaba, pero aquella energía que se sentía en el aire estaba lejos de ser maligna…

-¡Riny! –Exclamó el al ver a la peli-rosada cubierta por una gran energía pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el color del vestido que ahora era blanco…

-¡No permitiré que dañes a mi madre! –Dijo la joven con coraje

-Tonta –Dijo Darien con una leve sonrisa

-¡CORAZÓN ROSA! –Grito Riny

Darien solo alzo su mano y el gran poder que había salido de Riny desapareció en el aire…

-De todas maneras tú ya no me sirves de nada –Dijo Darien poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano gritó-¡RAYO DE FURIA!

-¡Riny! –Seiya trato de lanzarse lo más rápido posible para salvar a la joven pero no lo logró…

-Como pudo creer que me vencería tan fácilmente –Dijo Darien triunfante

-Riny… Riny despierta –Dijo con desesperación tomando el cuerpo gravemente herido de la joven

-Cuida a mi madre por favor… -Dijo Riny con dificultad mientras poco a poco su cuerpo desaparecía y se encogía hasta mostrar a una niña pequeña –Ella te quiere mucho…

El cuerpo de Riny desapareció ante los ojos de Seiya que más que tristeza mostraban un gran coraje…

-¡Quien demonios eres! –Grito con furia Seiya mientras se ponía de pie -¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Soy el soberano de la tierra! –Dijo Darien con voz potente –¡El Rey ANTEO!

Una gran energía salió del cuerpo y una extraña transformación se llevo acabo a los ojos sorprendidos de Seiya. En su espalda se dejaba ver una larga cabellera larga que llegaba asta el terminar de su espalda y algo como una tiara adherida a su piel de un color rojo sangre con el contorno blanco aparecía en su frente con una luna negra creciente justo en medio.

-¿Asustado? -Dijo con una leve sonrisa el nuevo sujeto que acababa de aparecer -Por fin e logrado mostrar mi verdadera identidad y ya no tengo que depender del alma débil de aquel tonto humano

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Seiya no comprendía lo que pasaba

-Me fue muy fácil –Anteo sonreía –Un día mientras lo que quedaba de mi vagaba por el espacio resignándose a desaparecer, una estrella que desprendía tristeza y a la ves un poco de energía vital hizo su aparición, pensé que sería de un alma muy débil pero al menos me serviría para sobrevivir un poco más, cual fue mi gran sorpresa al fusionarme con esa estrella, sentí como un gran poder dormido recorría mi cuerpo indudablemente aquella alma no era de un humano común y corriente sino del gran soberano de la tierra ¡El rey Endimión, en ese momento la luna y la tierra se vieron envueltas en un enorme poder que me jaló asía ella, al llegar note como las cinco guerreras protectoras de aquel lugar habían olvidado y perdido sus poderes, una aun dormía y las otras tres no serían un peligro ya que les gustase o no tendrían que seguir mis ordenes ya que su rey estaba dentro de mi. Primero pensé en apoderarme de la más fuerte de ellas, indudablemente traería más problemas pero sería la que más me serviría ya que con su ayuda logre llegar al corazón de aquella a quien llaman "Pequeña Dama", fue muy fácil llenar su corazón de dudas y resentimiento y ayudaba mucho el que fuera una niña caprichosa y orgullosa, fue muy fácil hacerla creer que yo era su padre y que lo que hacíamos era ayudar a su madre. La siguiente parte de mi plan era regresarle poco a poco sus recuerdos a Serena, solo que su mente era más poderosa de lo que yo creía, yo quería mostrarle su amor por Darien y su mente lo enlazaba con algún tonto recuerdo donde tu aparecías. La primera vez que lo intente y vi que recordaba lo que ella quería y no lo que a mi me convenía pensé que solo estando en un estado de debilidad podría entrar sin problemas a sus sueños

-Por eso lo del incendio de la cueva… -Dijo Seiya sacando conclusiones

-Así es… aunque como lo dije antes, eso no fue totalmente obra mía ya que yo no contaba con la suficiente energía, pero la "Pequeña Dama" entre su coraje tenía mucho poder y le fue fácil conseguir aquel incendio, al principió pensamos que mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro cuando entraste queriendo ser el héroe a salvarla pero el entupido de…

-Fue Darien… –Dijo Seiya inconscientemente

-Así es… ese estúpido logro manipular una pequeña parte de mi energía para que aunque no pudiese hacerte salir ileso al menos no murieras aya adentro, pero eso ya no importaba, Serena había comido uno de mis hongos, su energía se iría apagando asta pasar cierto tiempo cuando por fin las puertas de su mente se abrirían completamente a mi y podría acercarme a ella sin ningún problema. La sumergí en un hermoso sueño, haciéndole ver lo hermoso y perfecto que podría ser a lado de su querido príncipe y su pequeña hija pero creo que la subestime ya que tan solo tus tontas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Aunque ahora la veo como lo que es… -Dijo Anteo mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de la joven que flotaba entre ellos dos –Una entupida niña cobarde, que esta aquí queriendo sacrificarse por un joven que no tardará en morir y unas jovencitas que la cambiaron por un tonto sueño, el corazón de los humanos es tan débil…

-Nos subestimas Anteo –Dijo una vos de entre las tinieblas, mientras un leve nerviosismo se apoderaba del maligno

-En verdad creíste que te desharías de nosotras tan fácilmente –Dijo una vos suave

-Por que siempre nos subestiman tanto a nosotras las mujeres –Dijo una vos graciosa

-Por que creen que a mi no me gusta ser una –Dijo una vos algo más grave que las demás

-Vamos chicas… -Dijo otra vos

-No empiecen con sus cosas feministas –Continuo la otra

-Oye Anteo… -Dijo la vos de una joven castaña que salía a la Luz –Te lo agradezco –Sonrió dulcemente

-¡Sailor Júpiter! –Dijeron las demás sorprendidas por el comentario de su amiga

-Me gusto mucho ver a mis padres –La sonrisa de S. Júpiter no desaparecía –Pero creo que si el precio de que siguieran vivos era alejarme de Serena y las demás ellos no quisieron que lo pagara y en verdad se los agradezco

-¡Que demonios! –Creo que Anteo no esperaba eso

-S. Júpiter tiene razón chicas –Sonrió S. Mercury –Fue lindo estar sin preocupaciones por un momento

-Si… a mi me encanto ver a mi padre –Siguió S. Mars

-Y a mi je je –Dijo S. Venus con la mano en la cabeza –Creo que el sueño te hubiera funcionado más si me lo hubieras mostrado años atrás… aunque también me alegro ver a Armand

-Y creo que yo también disfrute mucho mi sueño con Haruka :p –Dijo S. Neptuno con una sonrisa picara

-¡Neptuno! –Reto S. Urano sonrosada

-Algo me dice que soñamos lo mismo –Rió Neptuno

-Creo que es un sueño muy privado –Dijo S. Venus riendo

-Y creo que con nosotros te equivocaste por completo –Dijo S. Maker

-Es cierto que llegue a pensar "ojalá Mina fuera más Recatada" pero sinceramente me quedo con el modelo original

-Lo mismo digo de Amy –Sonrió S. Maker –Aunque la atrevida Amy que me toco casi me hace caer

-¡Taiki! –Se exalto Amy

-¡DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! –Grito con furia Anteo

Hubo una exaltación general…

-No debí subestimarlas –Acepto Anteo nuevamente sonriendo con confianza

-Pero lo hiciste – Dijo S. Neptuno

-Y ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a las 8 guerreras del sistema solar –Dijeron las demás

-9 Chicas

-¡Saturno!

-Estas bien –Dijo Seiya sorprendido

-Si… Gracias –Sonrió la niña

-Y en verdad creen que lograrán vencerme, no olviden que están en mi reino, yo controlo todo lo que pasa en las tinieblas, ustedes no son rivales pare mi, No ahora que Los poderes de su princesa y del cristal de Plata se encuentran dentro de mi

-¿¿QUÉ?

-Pero… -Seiya miro con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Serena –Ella esta…

-Viva… -Dijo Anteo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro –Lo suficiente para que los vea morir lentamente

-¡Por que nos haces esto! –Grito Mina

-Acaso tan grande es tu deseo de gobernar la tierra –Dijo Amy insistente

-Claro que quiero gobernar la tierra –Dijo Anteo –Pero ahora lo que más me alegra es que por fin podré vengarme de ella

-¿Vengarte?

-¿Pero que es lo que te a hecho Serena? –Pregunto Seiya

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Anteo con un dejo de incredulidad –Por su culpa estuve apunto de desaparecer además… ella mato a mi madre

-¿QUE? –Todas estaban confundidas

-Debe haber una equivocación –Dijo S. Venus

-No puedes culparla –Soltó Neptuno

-Tu madre quería…

-¿Ustedes saben de que esta hablando? –Preguntó Taiki

-Que es lo que pasa! –Grito Mina desesperada

-Podrían al menos explicarnos –Dijo Rey molesta

-No se queden calladas –Apremio Lita

-Su madre es Beryl –Dijo una vos de hombre que salía de la oscuridad

-Valla valla… el traidor regresa

-¡¿Beryl! –No podían creer lo que escuchaban

-Así es… -Dijo Anteo con vos sombría –Cuando la reina de la Luna encerró a mi madre en las tinieblas ella logro juntar energía para alejarme de este mundo, pero yo tenía que vivir de la energía de los seres de otro planeta, me convirtieron en un parásito… Metalía logro revivir a mi madre pero ahora la hija de la reina… la princesa del reino Lunar fue la culpable de que Metalía se deshiciera de ella y cuando mi madre tenía la energía de regresar ustedes la volvieron a matar sin miramientos y ahora… ahora yo estoy aquí… y lograre lo que ella no pudo, las matare y conquistare este tonto planeta

-No creas que te será tan fácil –Dijo Neflyte

-Tú serás el primero en morir TRAIDOR… ¡RAYO DE FURIA!

El ataque le dio directamente a Neflyte que trato de cubrirse con sus manos inútilmente…

-¡Neflyte! –Las chicas miraron con terror el cuerpo de Neflyte sin vida…

-Eres un cobarde –Dijo Sailor Urano con furia -¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

El ataque parecía haber alcanzado a Anteo pero no fue así… el estaba ahí sin moverse y con la misma sonrisa malévola en el rostro

-Que tontas son… ¡RAYO DE FURIA!

El rayo les dio directamente a las chicas que fueron empujadas brutalmente por aquel gran poder

-Cielos… creo que su muerte fue más rápido de lo que hubiera querido…

-Que tonterías dices –Dijo S. Urano mientras se ponía de pie aparentemente sin ningún rasguño solo un poco más despeinada

-Creo que debemos ser más cuidadosas –Dijo Sailor Saturno con seriedad

-Hay! Me dolió –Se quejo S. Venus que también se ponía de pie

-Estuvo más fuerte de lo que pensé –Dijo S. Júpiter

-Creo que después de todo, esta va a ser una gran pelea –Dijo S Mercury

-Y Serena Dormida… siempre se pierde de lo mejor. Espero no le enoje que ahora nosotras seamos las que matemos al enemigo –Dijo S. Mars sonriendo

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo S. Venus aparentemente feliz –Ya era hora de que nosotras matáramos al malo

-¡Que demonios! –Anteo estaba visiblemente sorprendido

-Oye Seiya… –Dijo S. Maker a su hermano

-Creo que si te transformas nos ayudarías más amigo… -Continuo Sailor Healer

-Hay si se me olvidaba… -Dijo S. Mercury con una sonrisa –Ya te puedes transformar

-Gracias por avisarme Amy –Dijo Seiya con un cómico sarcasmo, al parecer se había contagiado del buen ánimo de los demás -¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR!

-¿Sorprendido? –Pregunto con una sonrisa Sailor Urano

-Como puedes ver nosotras también somos más fuertes –Dijo S. Venus presumiendo los "músculos" de su brazo derecho

-No te será tan fácil acabar con nosotras –Dijo S. Mercury con decisión

-No cuando esta de por medio la vida de la persona… -Comenzó S. Mars

-Que más nos a dado en nuestras vidas –Termino S. Júpiter

-Puras cursilerías –Dejo Anteo recobrando el semblante tranquilo –Creo que las he vuelto a sobreestimar,

-mmm… Cuantas veces habrá ya dicho eso –Dijo Mina con algo de exaspero

-No volverá a ocurrir -Anteo levanto sus manos –Espero que estén listas para morir ¡PORQUE ESTE LUGAR SERÁ SU TUMBA!

-¡Listas! –Dijo Mina al momento en que el tronar de relámpagos se escuchaba potentemente

-¡Mina! –La retaron todos

-Perdón… -Dijo Ella con su gotita en la cabeza –¡Listas para ganar!

-Eso se escucha mejor –Dijo Amy

-Oigan que es lo que esta haciendo –Dijo Intrigado Sailor Fighter que miraba con detenimiento a Anteo

-Chicas estén alerta –Indico Neptuno

-Oigan… -Dijo S. Venus con tono de miedo y preocupación mientras se colgaba del brazo de S. Healer -¿Qu-e s-s-on esas cosas que salen de sus manos?

-Son hormigas… -Dijo S. Júpiter con terror –Hormigas muy grandes

-No son como escorpiones

-Que consuelo Sailor Healer –Dijo Rey con miedo y enfado mientras apretaba el brazo de S. Fighter

Gran cantidad de esos animales que eran del tamaño de un hurón grande comenzaban a rodearlas…

-Se ven asquerosos –Dijo S. Venus con asco aferrandose a Sailor Healer

-Chicas –Ordeno Sailor Urano mientras todas pegaban sus espaldas como en un circulo –¡Ataquemos!

-¡Si!

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete!

-¡Tierra Tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

-Trueno de Júpiter ¡Resuena!

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

Los insectos se multiplicaban tan rápido como los mataban

-Chicas esto se esta complicando –Decía S. Venus que cambiaba constantemente del beso a la cadena de amor

-Parecen interminables –Se quejo S. Júpiter

-Tenemos que hacer algo –Dijo Rey algo agitada

-Tengo una idea… -Dijo Sailor Saturno levantando su báculo -¡Campo de energía!

Todas las extrañas criaturas parecían morir al instante que tocaban el campo de energía que las envolvía

-Saturno… -Comenzó a decir S. Venus –Esto hubiera sido de mucha ayuda al principio

-Jeje si verdad… ! –Rió Saturno –Pero lo mejor será que piensen en algo rápido porque no podré soportar mucho

-Tiene razón –Dijo Sailor Júpiter –¿Alguna idea?

-Podemos… podemos usar el arcoiris de las Sailors –Sugirió Amy –Si aparte de nuestros poderes si el arco iris acepta a S. Maker Fighter y Healer podremos vencer fácilmente

-Es una buena idea –Sonrió Sailor Neptuno

-¿El arcoiris de las Sailors? –Preguntaron intrigados Healer Maker y Fighter

-¿Podrían explicarnos? –Dijeron impacientes

-Juntaremos nuestro poder –Se limito a decir Sailor Urano

-En cuanto Sailor Saturno convoque su poder el campo de energía desaparecerá, tendremos que atacar antes de que esas cosas nos ataquen

El plan ya estaba hecho…

-¿Listas? –Pregunto Saturno

-¡SI!

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio! –Mercurio tomo la mano de Marte

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte! –S. Marte tomo la mano de S. Júpiter

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter! –Tomo la mano de Mina

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus! –Tomo la mano de Healer

Así asta llegar a Saturno

-¡Por el poder del planeta de Saturno!

El campo de energía había desaparecido, las criaturas comenzaron a acercarse…

-¡Arcoiris de las Sailors! –Gritaron todas

Un gran destello de colores salio del cuerpo de las chicas que estaban algo aturdidas…

-¡Lo logramos! –Gritó Mina cuando vio como ya no quedaba ni el cuerpo de los horribles insectos

-Esto fue muy fácil… -Dijo Sailor Fighter con desconfianza inspeccionando los alrededores

-¿Fácil? –Pregunto sorprendida Mina

-Tienes razón… –Dijo S. Urano

-o.o -¿Haruka de acuerdo con Seiya? Ahora si podemos decir que hemos visto todo…

-Esto es muy extraño –Continúo Neptuno

-¿Donde esta Anteo? –Preguntó S. Mercury

-¡Bravo! –Se escucho un aplauso estridente y la vos confiada de Anteo –Creo que debo agradecerles… por un momento temí que murieran antes de ver la creación de mis fieles criaturas

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó con exaspero S. Urano

-Miren por ustedes mismas…

El suelo comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños brotes de alguna extraña planta…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Chicas… -Amy analizaba todo con su visor –No las toquen…

_Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado que en verdad trate de no hacerlo muy mmm… oscuro como se habrán dado cuenta… y es que esa es mi nueva actitud… positivismo ante todo… y así es como mis Sailors están tratando de tomar esta pelea… espero no haberla regado :P. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno me ayudo como no tienen idea… ¿¿Oigan? ¿¿Puedo seguir poniendo los agradecimientos uno por uno? ¡¡Cielos estoy tan mal informada! Que mejor no me arriesgo bueno mil gracias a los que me consolaron :P y a los que me dejaron felicitaciones por el capitulo anterior ya que averigüe que onda con todo esto agradeceré uno por uno . _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	19. ¡NO TE RINDAS!

**CAPITULO #18**

**¡NO TE RINDAS!**

-¿Qué es esto?

-Chicas… -Amy analizaba todo con su visor –No las toquen…

-¡Que hermosas! –Dijo Lita con ojos embelesados

Pequeños botones blancos aparecían de las extrañas plantitas y estos a su ves se abrían dejando ver una extraña pero hermosa flor de largos pétalos que en el centro eran blancos pero conforme se acercaban a la orilla se hacían de una amarillo muy intenso, en verdad eran muy hermosas…

-¿Michiru que te pasa? –Preguntó Haruka al ver que la peli-azul caminaba como poseída por un hechizo acercándose a una de las flores

-¡Chicas no las toquen! –Gritaron Sailor Fighter Maker y Healer tratando de detener a las chicas que ya se habían agachado para tomar una de las plantas…

-Que demonios esta pasando –Exclamo Haruka cuando comenzó a percibir un extraño olor

-En verdad… las flores son muy hermosas –Dijo con vos extraña Sailor Maker

-Que daño podrían hacer tan hermosas flores –Dijo Sailor Healer

-Ustedes también… –Dijo Sailor Fighter –Chicas reaccionen por favor

-Las flores… e-ese olor tan…

-Sailor Urano vamos tu eres más fuerte no me decepciones –Dijo Sailor Fighter con desesperación -¡Demonios reacciona!

-Es inútil…

-¡Que es lo que planeas Anteo!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

-¡Chicas!

De pronto los pétalos de las hermosas flores crecieron considerablemente sujetando con gran fuerza a las Sailors que no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor, los pétalos parecían cortarles la piel y los antes hermosos pétalos amarillos ahora se veían bañados de el tono rojo intenso que provocaba la sangre de las Sailors que cada una y poco a poco fueron perdiendo sus poderes asta dejar ver a 9 adolescentes casi inconscientes

-Ve como sufren tus amigas –Anteo levanto su mano y al instante el cuerpo de la rubia que aun flotaba se giró con brusquedad quedando de frente a las chicas –Disfruta el espectáculo Sailor Moon

-¡Vasta! –Grito Sailor Fighter –Suéltalas, Libéralas ahora mismo

-Creo que no estas en condición de exigir nada –Dijo Anteo con una sonrisa –No abuses de tu suerte. ¿Ahora si piensas ceder niña tonta? –Dijo Anteo dirigiéndose a Sailor Moon

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto S. Fighter

-Como veras tu tonta confianza no te sirvió de nada… -Siguió diciendo Anteo dirigiéndose a Sailor Moon –Ábreme tu corazón, si quieres salvar a tus queridas amigas tendrás que dejarme ser uno contigo

-Que estupideces dices… ella nunca ara eso… nunca lo…

La vos de Sailor Fighter se vio entrecortada, su transformación fue desvaneciéndose asta dejar ver al joven Seiya Kou, su cuerpo se sentía débil y parecía que algo le apretaba fuertemente el cuello impidiéndole respirar obligándolo caer de rodillas al suelo…

-Acaso quieres esperar a que el también muera –Presiono Anteo

Los ojos de Sailor Moon que anteriormente parecían sin vida ahora dejaban escapar lagrimas de tristeza y resignación, no había otra salida… no la había…

-N-o lo ha-gas –Dijo Amy con suma dificultad

-Serena con-con-fía en noso-tras –Dijo Mina entrecortadamente

-Serena tonta… no te rindas no seas cobarde –Gritó Rey

-Serena siempre estaremos contigo –Sonrió Lita

-As que… -Comenzó a decir Taiki

-Valga la pena todo esto… -Terminó difícilmente Yaten

-Se fuerte Sailor Moon –Dijo Michiru

-Hazlo por el futuro de la tierra… -Dijo Hotaru

-Hazlo por tu futuro…

Todas Luchaban por mantenerse con vida, sabían que no dejarían que Sailor Moon las viera morir de esa manera… No morirían…

Mientras tanto El rostro de Seiya palidecía y sus ojos comenzaban a perder vida…

-Hazlo Sailor Moon

"_No puedo… no puedo dejarlas morir amigas yo… _

-En-tiende ella… ella no lo ara –Dijo Seiya con dificultad levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Anteo –Ella no dejara que ganes esta batalla

-Ho… Claro que lo hará –Anteo hizo un movimiento con su mano y…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg –Gritó Seiya de dolor

_"¡¡SEIYA!"_

_-"No lo hagas Serena, no te rindas"_

_"Darien" _

_-"Ten fe en ellas como ellas la tienen en ti, No te rindas que ellas no lo han hecho" _

Serena observo como sus amigas aun luchaban por mantenerse con vida, aun forcejeaban contra aquella planta… además al dirigir con temor la mirada a Seiya…

-Se-re-na –Seiya se forzó a levantar la mirada Asia la joven –No te rindas, de-muéstrale que eres m-as fue-rte de lo que el cree

_"Seiya…" _

_"Hazlo por el Serena… hazlo por aquellos a quien amas"_

_"Darien…"_

-¡Asta aquí llego mi paciencia! –Gritó Anteo con desespero -¡MUERAN!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una luz incandescente Salió del cuerpo de Sailor Moon que inundo por completo toda la dimensión… Cuando la luz se disipo se logro mirar como las extrañas plantas amarillas se habían marchitado dejando así a los anteriormente prisioneros caer inconscientes al suelo, Seiya ya no se asfixiaba y al igual que los demás quedo inconsciente. Anteo se tallaba los ojos recuperándose de aquel gran despliegue de energía y al recuperar por completo la vista…

-¡Tu! –Anteo estaba sorprendido al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a el

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco… La princesa Serena había despertado

-Nunca permitiré que dañes a mis seres queridos –Dijo Serena con firmeza

-Tonta… te hubiese valido mas abrirme tu corazón por las buenas, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias

De pronto y con tal rapidez que Serena no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, la mano de Anteo atravesaba su pecho y la lastimaba fuertemente…

-Entrégame tu poder o morirás en este mismo instante

Serena no hallaba de donde tomar fuerzas para mantenerse en pie… "No te rindas"… No, jamás se rendiría, no sería una persona cobarde, no mas…

-Acaso no lo ves, no vale la pena tu sacrificio ellas ya están muertas, te han dejado sola, que no lo ves. Ya no tienes a nadie ahora sabrás lo que es la soledad

-Te… te equi-vocas -Dijo Serena con dificultad –Ellas… ellas n-no están mue-muertas. Ellas siem-pre estarán con-migo

-Eres una tonta –Dijo Anteo con coraje –Están muertas ¡MUERTAS! Sería mejor que pensarás en aquel a quien amas y por salvarlo me abrieras tu corazón… velo aun puede salvarse o morir lentamente tu escoges

El dolor que sentía Serena aumento al ver a Seiya Luchando por respirar cuando era obvio que no lo conseguiría… su rostro había palidecido por completo y su semblante mostraba un gran dolor… como luchar contra eso… como ayudarlo… quizás lo mejor sería…

-Que… que n--o lo as en-en-tendido…

-Sei-ya…

-No… no deberías… subestimarnos Anteo… -Dijo Seiya con tanta dificultad que pareciese que daba su ultimo suspiro –N… No ganaras…

-Basta de tonterías… si eso es lo que quieres… ¡MUERE!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG!

Anteo introdujo más su mano con brutalidad en el pecho de Serena asta lograr aprisionar entre sus manos el corazón de Serena… Será que todo acabaría… Será que ese era el fin

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una gran cantidad de luces de colores se desprendieron de los jóvenes que parecían inconscientes mientras sus cuerpos se levantaban en el aire, Seiya poco a poco se ponía de pie… Anteo había sacado la mano del pecho de Serena al querer cubrir su cara de la incandescente luz que despedían los cuerpos de los jóvenes, dejando así caer el cuerpo inconsciente de la princesa en los brazos de Seiya… La luz dejo de alumbrar… Anteo abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo sentir miedo por primera vez en aquella batalla…

_¡¡¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero jeje falta de inspiración y la verdad no se me ocurría nada… pero ahora… ahora solo les digo una cosa… _

_PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡GRAN FINAL!_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	20. UNA BATALLA GANADA

**CAPITULO19**

**UNA BATALLA GANADA**

-Ustedes… Esto es imposible…-Anteo no creía… no quería creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-Pues como veras imposible no es…

Un gallardo caballero, de larga cabellera castaña y una elegante armadura y una capa negra, miraba con tenacidad los ojos desorbitados de Anteo. Pero este joven no estaba solo a ambos lados se encontraban dos jóvenes con armaduras grises y capa blanca y formando un semicírculo se encontraban las ocho Sailor guerreras protectoras del sistema Solar…

-Esto es solo un truco –Dijo Anteo –¡Ustedes estaban muriendo!

-Ya ves que no es así –Dijo Sailor Mercury

-Nunca debiste subestimarnos –Dijo Sailor Vinus con una sonrisa

-Nosotras jamás nos rendiremos –Dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Serena nunca nos lo perdonaría –Dijo Rey

-Nuestro deber es salvar al mundo de seres como tu –Dijo Sailor Neptuno

-Lo hemos hecho así siempre –Dijo Sailor Urano

-Y esta vez no será diferente –Dijo Sailor Saturno sujetando su báculo con fuerza

-Vasta de estupideces –Dijo Anteo forzándose a tranquilizarse –Jamás podrán vencerme

Anteo levanto sus manos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡RAYO DE FURIA!

Gran cantidad de energía se desprendió del cuerpo de Anteo pero…

-Que rayos… Como pueden estar…

-Nada de lo que hagas nos lastimará –Dijo Seiya mirando con desafío a Anteo

-Quien demonios eres…

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou –Dijo Seiya en vos alta –Rey y Soberano del planeta Tierra

-¿¿¿¿QUE? –La sorpresa de Anteo fue interrumpida

-Salgamos de aquí chicas –Dijo Seiya sin apartar la vista de Anteo

Las Sailors se tomaron de las manos y…

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

De pronto una mano inesperada se unió…

-¡Por el poder del Planta Plutón!

Taiki y Yaten se tomaron de la mano…

-¡Poder de Curación estelar!

-¡Poder de creación estelar!

Una gran corriente de energía recorría toda la dimensión, parecía que en cualquier momento una gran explosión se llevaría acabo…

-Haré lo que ella haría en este instante… -Dijo Seiya sin inmutarse –Esta es tu decisión Anteo… Puedes volver con nosotros a nuestro mundo y empezar de nuevo, o quedarte en este mundo de tinieblas por siempre

-No quiero limosnas de ti, ser inferior –Dijo Anteo mirándolo con odio

-¡Seiya apresúrate! –Le grito Taiki

-No resistiremos mucho

-¡Hazlo, ven con nosotros! –Insistió Seiya

-¡Jamás! –Gritó Anteo con furia

-Comprende si no vuelves con nosotros morirás

-¡JAMÁS!

-Seiya es inútil –Dijo Taiki

-Apresúrate o seremos nosotros los que quedaremos atrapados en este horrible lugar

Seiya bajo la mirada con resignación…

-¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR!

Una fuerte Luz se desprendió del cuerpo de Seiya envolviendo toda aquella dimensión, todo se volvió confuso, La mente de Seiya parecía un torbellino cuando al despertar…

-¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó Seiya al encontrarse de pronto en un lugar que jamás en su vida había visto, era una gran sala, en el techo había dos grandes y hermosos candelabros que brillaban en todo su esplendor, y segundos después alrededor de el comenzaban a formarse siluetas de personas que bailaban al compás de una melodía, parecía un baile de mascaras… las siluetas atravesaban el cuerpo del joven como si se tratasen de fantasmas… de pronto Bailando a su izquierda una pareja se le hizo bastante familiar, una princesa bailaba con un gallardo caballero de traje negro y antifaz…

-Este fue el lugar donde todo termino para nosotros

-Darien…

Todo se detuvo y el joven con antifaz se dirigió a Seiya…

-¿Que lugar es este? –Preguntó Seiya

-Esto es una sombra de lo que fue el hermoso palacio del reino Lunar

-¿Sombra?

-Así es, se le podía ver así antes del ataque de los humanos, sin embargo ahora…

El hermoso palacio se desvaneció dejando en su lugar a los dos jóvenes en medio de ruinas, la pintura y el oro en las paredes ahora estaba desgastado y los candelabros antes relucientes ahora descansaban sin luz en algún rincón.

-En esa larga pelea, no pude proteger a Serena y sin que alguien pudiese hacer algo todos fallecimos, pero gracias a la energía del cristal de plata y el sacrificio de la reina Serenity, madre de Serena, se nos fue dada una nueva oportunidad, que aun agradezco, jamás olvidares los hermosos momentos que pase a lado de mi princesa, pero ahora comprendo que todo termino el día del baile de mascaras y lo demás fue solo tiempo prestado.

-Ella te amaba… -Dijo Seiya con la mirada perdida

-Lo sé… -Contesto Darien mirando al joven –Me amaba tanto como yo la amo –Seiya no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –Me amaba tanto como te ama ahora

-Yo…

-No te preocupes… -Sonrió Darien –En verdad… en verdad me alegro que seas tu el que ocupe mi lugar, Sé lo mucho que la amas y se que cuidarás de ella

-De eso que no te quede duda –DIJO Seiya con decisión

Por un momento los dos guardaron silencio, Seiya levanto la mirada al cielo…

-Es hermosa…

-Y ahora es tu deber cuidarla

-Yo… pero…

-Tu mismo lo as dicho… eres Seiya Kou, Rey y Soberano del planeta Tierra

-Pero… ni siquiera se bien de donde salieron esas palabras, yo no…

-Salieron de tu corazón… Las has dicho porque dentro de ti sabes que así es

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Desde mi muerte, el futuro a cambiado radicalmente… a tomado su verdadero rumbo… Los humanos necesitan un guardián, un Rey que los proteja aunque ellos no lo noten…

Darien extendió sus manos y una luz de energía que tomaba como si fuese una esfera apareció entre ellas…

-Este es el poder del cual desde ahora serás guardián

-Yo…

-En esto… -Darien extendió la palma de su mano derecha dejando la esfera de energía flotando en ella –Se esconde la energía mas poderosa que esconde la tierra y ahora dormirá en ti

Darien extendió su mano introduciendo la esfera de energía en el sorprendido Seiya

-No se si soy digno de esto –Dijo Seiya bajando la mirada

-Lo eres… -Contesto Darien –Cuida mucho a la pequeña Riny, quiérela mucho y trata de comprenderla y escucharla. Sé que abecés puede parecer una niña caprichosa… pero no lo es. Ahora será tu hija…

-Lo sé… -Dijo Seiya –Pero puedes tener por seguro que ella sabrá de ti…

-No sé si eso sea lo correcto, pero te lo agradezco

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………...

_¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar… esa música…_

Serena no podía ver nada a su alrededor, caía en un vacío… a sus oídos llegaba una melodía… una melodía que hacia mucho no escuchaba, una melodía que la llevo a recordar la cajita de música en forma de estrella que Darien le había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo…

La música comenzó a sonar un poco más fuerte, gran cantidad de murmullos se escuchaban alrededor de la confundida joven, de pronto el ruido se materializo, parejas en mascaradas bailaban al compás de la música en un hermoso salón de Baile, y ella solo estaba ahí… observando sorprendida en un rincón, sin saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente…

-Me permite este ultimo baile –Dijo un apuesto joven enmascarado

-Yo… -Serena no sabía como reaccionar, todo aquello era tan inesperado

-Vamos princesa… o la música se acabara

Serena acepto la mano que Darien le ofrecía, pero la confusión no se iba de su mente… Todo aquello era tan igual a…

La pareja Bailo silenciosamente, paz y cariño se podían respirar a su alrededor, pero…

-Darien yo…

-Gracias… Gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias por todo el amor, gracias por…

-¡Lo siento! –Lagrimas ya brotaban de los hermosos ojos de la joven –Yo no quería… y todo esto…

-Serena… no tienes de que disculparte –Darien le sonrió tiernamente a la joven y seco sus lagrimas –No hay nada de que disculparse

-Yo no quiero olvidarte

-Entonces no lo hagas, pero no quiero ser una carga en tu vida, no quiero ser algo que te impida ser feliz, por que tu no eres eso para mi –Darien condujo a la joven hacia un balcón, un hermoso balcón desde donde se veía brillar la hermosa Luna –Serena quiero darte la felicidad como tu me la diste a mi, quiero que cuando me recuerdes, sonrías en lugar de sentirte culpable, por que aquí tu no eres culpable de nada

-Darien…

Serena abrazo tiernamente al joven, en verdad se sentía agradecida…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Serena… Serena… ¡SERENA! _

-Este… yo… que… -La cabeza de Serena no paraba de dar vueltas, se sentía mareada rara y…

-Vamos Serena despierta

-Mina… ya esta despierta que no la ves –Dijo Yaten con ese tono de vos tan típico de el

-¿Te sientes bien Serena?

-Yo… creo que si Lita –Dijo Serena incorporándose

-¡Cielos! Ya empezabas a preocuparnos –Dijo Rey

-¡Chicas! –Serena abrazo a Rey (era la que estaba más cercas :P) –No saben cuanto me alegra ver que están bien…

-Serena tonta… -Dijo Rey con una sonrisa –Apoco creíste que te ibas a deshacer tan pronto de nosotras

-Te lo perdiste Serena… -Dijo Mina entusiasta –No sabes, tuvimos poderes más fuertes que los normales, y ¡Plaz! Que derrotamos al feo de Anteo

-Perdón… -Dijo Serena bajando la mirada –Perdónenme por haberlas dejado solas

-Serena no digas esas cosas –Dijo Michiru

-¿Te separaste de nosotros? –Preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa –Pro si yo siempre te vi ahí

-Haruka…

-Haruka tiene razón

-¡Setsuna! ¿En verdad eres tu? ¿Pero como?

-Nosotras también nos sorprendimos –Dijo Mina

-Anteo ya no era más el rey de la tierra, el verdadero rey había despertado, yo ya no tenía por que seguir sus ordenes –Explico Setsuna

-Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka ¿Podemos ir a compran un helado? –Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Hotaru

-En un momento Hotaru –Contesto dulcemente Michiru

-Seiya… ¿Dónde está Seiya? –Preguntó Serena de pronto –Taiki, Yaten ¿Dónde esta Seiya?

-Tomando un poco de aire afuera –Contesto Yaten Lacónicamente

-Necesito hablar con el…

Serena se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras y al salir el estaba ahí, recargado en una barda, mirando al horizonte…

-Bombón ¡Que bueno que despertaste! –Dijo Seiya con una amplia sonrisa

-Seiya…

Lo miro unos instantes, noto como su pulso se aceleraba y su piel se crispaba… solo el lograba hacer eso

-Te amo…

Serena se acerco a el, miro los ojos que ahora le miraban con felicidad y sin dudarlo lo beso. Fue un Beso tierno pero apasionado, un beso que encerraba tantos sentimientos que habían luchado por salir desde hace tanto y que ahora llegaban a la superficie. Serena nunca se había sentido así… era l emoción de escoger su destino, ahora sabía que la historia no estaba escrita si no que se iría escribiendo poco a poco…

-Te amo Serena

Serena sonrió dulcemente. Era feliz… tan feliz como jamás lo había sido. Estaba a lado de la persona que amaba… la persona que se había convertido en su destino… y nadie, nadie jamás, podría cambiar eso…


	21. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO **

-No quiero ir a dormir papá –Dijo Una niña con ojos de suplica hacia su padre –Ya soy una niña grande, ayer cumplí 6 años

-¿De veras? –Dijo El hombre fingiendo sorpresa –Ya lo había olvidado…

-¡Papá!

-Vamos Riny, ya pasan de las 8 –Insistió el padre tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

-mmm… Solo si me cuentas una historia

-Una historia… -El joven analizaba la petición mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de la pequeña –Haber, deja pienso….

-Una de princesas, y Bailes con hermosos vestidos como el de la cenicienta –Dijo La pequeña mientras era acomodada en su cama

-Creo que tu madre es mejor para esa clase de cuentos… pero haré un intento

-¡Bravo!

-Pero ¿prometes que dormirás?

-mmm… Un presio algo caro por una historia, dormir equivale a 2 historias y un helado :)

-¡Riny!

-Esta bien... Prometo que dormiré

Así esta mejor -Dijo con una sonrisa -Veamos… Una vez, hace mucho tiempo existió una princesa en el reino Lunar, que desde su balcón observaba el brillar de la hermosa Tierra todas las noches, ya que en ese hermoso lugar habitaba la persona a quien ella más amaba...

La historia transcurrió con gran éxito, ya que la pequeña saltarina se había quedado dormida con una hermosa sonrisa…

-Veo que e sido remplazada… -Dijo una hermosa joven que observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación

-Que quieres que haga… mi talento para narrar historias es nato –Dijo Seiya sonriendo –Vamos antes de que mi trabajo se vea deshecho

La hermosa pareja salio de la habitación.

-Sabes… me alegro que el futuro aya cambiado… me agrada ser una princesa anónima, creo que por fin tendremos una vida normal

-mmm… segura que no extrañas el palacio y…

-Claro que no Seiya, me encanta esta casa, además las chicas pueden tener así más libertad y Riny crecerá como una persona normal…

-mmm… -Seiya no parecía muy convencido de aquello

-Además… sin tanta gente sirviéndonos podremos tener… -La joven se acerco provocadoramente al expectante Seiya –un poco más de intimidad…

-Creo que ya me estas convenciendo…

_¡Terminado! __Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estuvieron aguantándome mientras estaba aquí dando guerra :P, espero que la historia aya sido de su agrado y pues… ¡Hasta la próxima historia: )_

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


End file.
